Alicia y el País de las Pesadillas
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: OC. Concebida, nacida y criada para un solo propósito: ser su as bajo la manga. Lo desafió, siendo parte de la Orden del Fénix. Y 33 años después, no le guarda lealtad a él, ni a la Orden. ¿Por qué? Sólo ella lo sabe. Esta historia pertenece al "Baúl de Tesoros" en Comunidad HarryLatino.
1. 4 de Agosto de 1964

**Capítulo 1: 4 de Agosto de 1964**

Caminaba con paso nervioso por la habitación.

La mujer seguía ahí, tendida en la cama, semi-inconciente, con el cabello alborotado, y sudor corriendo por su cuerpo.

¿En qué momento, por todos los infiernos, se le había ocurrido semejando plan?

Debía haber estado delirando cuando ideó aquella tediosa y larga tarea. Años para prepararse, soportando escenas y situaciones demasiado cursis para esto.

Una niña.

Su heredero era una niña.

Una niña pequeña y silenciosa que ahora descansaba sobre una manta, dónde la habían dejado al sacarla del vientre materno. Parecía que la criatura sabía lo que ese hombre pensaba, y se quedaba callada para que el que sería su padre decidiera si dejarla vivir o no.

Había que ver. Si dejaba a la niña vivir, sería su confidente y la más hábil de sus seguidores. Por supuesto, no le tendría ni una sola pizca de afecto. Había sido concebida con su madre enamorada de él, pero no él de ella, y él no era esa clase de personas que "amaban". Además, la pequeña alguna vez tendría que ir a Hogwarts, y si las cosas salían de acuerdo a lo planeado, le traería la cabeza del chiflado amante de los muggles, Dumbledore, en bandeja de oro. Y así de previsto, la niña sería una espía bien posicionada.

O bien, podía deshacerse de la niña y echar a la basura tres años de arduo trabajo.

Miró a la bebe, y tragó saliva.

- Tom... - susurró una voz suplicante. La mujer estaba muy débil. Semejante madre había escogido para su heredero, pero era la única sangre pura que había podido encontrar.

Verla ahí, moribunda, le dio una profunda sensación de asco.

Por un momento se imaginó a su propia madre agonizando, en una habitación de ese apestoso orfanato muggle, donde tuvo la desgracia de vivir por once años antes de saber lo que realmente era.

Un mago.

Un ser superior. Diferente.

Tal como la pequeña que estaba echada sobre la manta.

- ¿Dónde está mi bebe? ¿Dónde está mi Alicia? - preguntaba la mujer. Si dejaba a la niña y su madre moría, de seguro que la familia de ella la cuidaría y se haría cargo de la niña, la mimarían y se criaría como una reina.

Pero no crecería como él.

Así que tomó una decisión. No permitiría que un ser tan inútil y fastidioso como ese bebe que estaba aguardando su respuesta viviera mejor que él.

Porque era su hija.

Y sólo por serlo, no sería feliz.

No sería inocente. Jamás.

Una sonrisa agria se dibujó en su rostro.

Avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de la cuna de la criatura, frunció el ceño y la arropó. La acomodó en uno de sus brazos, intentando de la mejor forma que no fuera a estorbarle en su huída.

- Tom, ¿qué haces? ¿adónde llevas a nuestra hija? - él sacó una delgada varita de su bolsillo, y apuntó a la mujer.

- No puedo permitir que interfieras en mis planes, Natasha - torció los labios en el amago de una sonrisa. - Ya no tendré que fingir un solo momento más.

- ¿De qué hablas, Tom? - preguntó Natasha con voz floja.

- Ese no es mi nombre. El hombre que crees que amas no existe. Lord Voldemort no ama - su sonrisa se pronunció malignamente. La mujer no entendía del todo lo que le decía, pero un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. - _Avada Kedavra._

Un destello de luz verde iluminó la habitación, y la mujer se desplomó como una muñeca de trapo en su lecho. Satisfecho, se guardó la varita y bajó los ojos. La niña dormía profundamente. Sin reparar en nada, se marchó para no volver.

El día 4 de Agosto de 1964 estaba acabando. Pero para Alicia Riddle, la función apenas estaba comenzando.


	2. Rencores

_Emm… este capítulo se sitúa inmediatamente después del primer capítulo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, "El Ascenso del Señor Oscuro"._

**Capítulo 2: Rencores**

Los últimos murmullos y cuchicheos de morbosa curiosidad se deshacían en hilos delgados, perdiéndose entre las sombras, alimentando el aura sobrecargada de maldad que reinaba en ese espacio de terreno.

Los asistentes a la reunión ya se habían retirado. El último vestigio de existencia que quedaba en esa habitación era un sendero de sangre que recorría los trozos de la lujosa mesa rota, y una enorme serpiente reptando encima, buscando algún pedazo de alimento que hubiera olvidado devorar.

Las sillas que los invitados habían usado se hallaban vacías. A excepción de una, que estaba en el extremo opuesto de la chimenea.

La figura permanecía sentada, sin moverse. Parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. La cubría por completo una gruesa capa negra.

Un silbido atravesó las paredes de la estancia, avisando que la reptil había dado por finalizada su merienda y se marchaba, arrastrándose hacia la puerta. Fue ahí, cuando el individuo que estaba de pie junto a la chimenea comenzó a hablar.

- Hoy fuiste una buena niña. Dejaste que Nagini se ocupara sola del trabajo - hablaba con voz suave y fría, avanzando hacia la figura encapuchada. - No creas que no te vi. Se te derretían los ojos por torturar a la bruja ésa. - pasó de largo, hacia el ventanal cubierto de cortinas verdes oscuras. Era una noche gobernada por las tinieblas. Todo era nebuloso.

- Como habrás escuchado, Harry Potter sucumbirá ante mi mano el próximo sábado - prosiguió con su discurso - Tú vendrás con nosotros - Unas cadenas se sacudieron. Al oírlas, Voldemort torció la boca a modo de una cruel sonrisa.

Casi de inmediato, se escuchó un gemido ahogado, de alguien que reprimía un chillido de dolor.

- Aún no... consigo ver qué estuvo mal contigo... - murmuró el mago distraídamente, observando su mano de largos dedos blancos. - Tal vez tuve que apretar más la correa... exprimirte un poco más... fueron demasiadas libertades las que te permití... - una brisa, que se asemejaba al suspiro en un ser humano empañó levemente el vidrio - Una vez más, nimios errores echaron todo a perder... - cerró los dedos hacia el interior de la palma blanca, mirando su puño. - Todo lo que hacen es estropear el trabajo que me ha costado años conseguir - esta vez, las palabras fueron dichas con furia.

Las cadenas volvieron a sacudirse violentamente. Voldemort se giró con lentitud. La figura se había puesto de pie, pero parecía no alejarse demasiado de la silla. Algo la retenía a ella.

- Mi trabajo era perfecto - dijo la figura, la voz suave y fría como la de él, pero un rastro de furia escondida en ella.

- "Perfecto" - repitió el Señor de las Tinieblas, acercándose. - Fue perfecto hasta que decidiste unirte a... Dumbledore y esa nefasta Orden... - el desprecio no podía ser más evidente.

- Fui tu más fiel seguidora - continuó hablando la figura - Fui... la más... devota y leal de todas...-

El señor Oscuro rió fríamente, quedando frente a frente de su interlocutora. Realizó una floritura con la mano, y la capucha se le cayó, revelando el pálido y carente de color rostro de una mujer. El cabello negro le enmarcaba la cara, llegándole un poco más allá de los hombros. Los oscuros ojos lo miraban con insolencia y rabia, además de tener una tonalidad levemente carmesí.

Los dedos de Voldemort se deslizaron por su mentón, y ella ni se inmutó por el contacto de la fría piel.

- Es verdad... - murmuró - Y has vuelto... desconozco tus intenciones todavía... pero tu lealtad lleva mi nombre... - buscó las manos de ella, que se hallaban apresadas por unos grilletes sujetos a la silla. Esas eran las cadenas que sonaban cada vez que se movía.

Los dedos de la mujer, casi tan largos y delgados como los de él, estaban enfundados por guantes de tela. Le seguían los brazos y el pecho desnudo. Llevaba un collar apegado al cuello. Usaba un vestido hasta el suelo. Calzaba botas largas de taco alto y delgado. Además de la capa encima. Y toda su vestimenta era completamente negra.

- La quiero. - musitó la mujer.

Voldemort olvidó su ira e indignación, sonriendo o intentando algo muy parecido.

- ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a darme? - preguntó. La mujer cerró los puños, temblando, haciendo que las cadenas y todo su cuerpo tiritaran.

- Todo.-

El mago subrayó su gesto anterior.

- Muy bien. Que así sea. - le soltó el mentón bruscamente. Dibujó otro movimiento con la mano; las cadenas desaparecieron, pero los grilletes continuaban apresando sus muñecas. - Tú me das lo que quiero... y yo te otorgaré lo que me pides. - la mujer asintió serenamente. Se separó de él, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Alicia - llamó. La mujer se volteó antes de cerrar la puerta. - Sin matarla.

Ella sonrió despiadadamente.

- Tampoco pensaba hacerlo, padre. -


	3. Persecución, Castigo y Venganza

**Capítulo 3: Persecución, Castigo y Venganza**

_Y tarareaba sus penas sin melodías, escuchando la propia canción inexorable de la agonía._

_Acercó los labios muy cerca de los suyos, lamiendo una sola gota de la sangre que derramaba a montones, volviendo a sentir el oscuro llamado de su nombre._

_- Como tú, Bella. Una pequeña fierecilla.-_

_Toc, toc._

- Alicia, ¿puedo pasar? -

La bruja estaba sentada en el alféizer de la ventana, sobre unos almohadones verdes, mirando los pavos reales albinos pavonearse sobre los setos.

- Claro.-

Rodolphus cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer ruido. Arrastró la silla del escritorio para ponerla junto a la ventana.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? - preguntó la mujer.

- Está recuperándose rápidamente. - Alicia no dio el menor indicio de haber oído, o haberle importado lo que escuchó. Sólo observaba por la ventana.

- Están selladas. Me tiene aquí encerrada, como lo estuve en Grimmauld Place - dijo.

- Está velando por tu seguridad - un bufido de espantosa burla escapó de sus pálidos labios.

- Ya, vale - se reacomodó para mirarle de frente - ¿Me está protegiendo de la Orden, también?

- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Bellatrix, Alicia? - saltó de improviso Rodolphus. La aludida enarcó una ceja negra. - ¿Por qué le hiciste eso sólo a Bellatrix? -

- Está recuperándose. Deberías estar conforme con eso - se limitó a responder ella.

- Ya no eres una adolescente frustrada, Alicia. Te soporté muchas mañas en mi mansión. - alzó la voz profunda. Quizá cuando era niña esa voz la intimidaba, pero ya no. Ya no sentía mucho, en realidad.

- Ya no me perdonas fácilmente - comentó. Semejante observación lo sorprendió.

- Estás bastante crecidita. Y la traición no se perdona - aseveró seriamente. Ella curvó los labios, consiguiendo más una mueca arrogante que una sonrisa sardónica.

Rodolphus no le aguantó la insolencia. La agarró de las encadenadas muñecas, levantándola bruscamente, acercando el rostro al suyo, para lo que tuvo que alzarla algunos centímetros del suelo, ya que Alicia no era lo suficientemente alta como hubiera querido.

- ¡Vas a decirme por qué le hiciste eso a Bellatrix! - ¿Preocupación por la esposa? No, sólo tenía curiosidad. Sólo quería saber si es que él también recibiría lo suyo. La zarandeó, mientras la bruja intentaba soltarse.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya no soy una niña! - gritó, liberando pequeñas lágrimas ante el dolor que aquel trato le producía. - ¡Suéltame, Lestrange!

- ¡Te comportas como una! ¡Dímelo! - la tenía colgando de sus delicadas muñecas.

- ¡Suéltame! - escupió, pataleando en el vano intento de librarse.

Pero Rodolphus Lestrange por alguna razón era uno de los seguidores más leales a Voldemort. Al verla así de humillada, se le escabulló una maligna sonrisa, lo que provocó más lágrimas y quejidos por parte de la bruja.

- Vas a decirme, Alicia...

- ¡ELLA MATÓ A...! -

No necesitaba terminar la frase; él ya sabía cómo concluía. Tan pronto lo dijo, Rodolphus la dejó caer. Alicia se estrelló de golpe con el suelo, dándose de bruces al no poder frenar la caída por sus manos encadenadas.

La observó soltar un alarido que se extinguió rápidamente por el orgullo de la bruja de no demostrar debilidad.

Empezó a sobarse silenciosamente, como cuantiosas veces había visto en el pasado que hacía ante los castigos de su padre, levantándose, recuperando la dignidad perdida durante el forcejeo.

Y cuando alzó esos ojos teñidos de cólera para desafiarle, él le dijo:

- Qué... decepción. -

Sin decir más, abandonó la habitación, dejando a Alicia botada en el suelo.

#

Por lo menos treinta encapuchados arriba de una escoba se encontraban en ese instante esperando a Potter y su escolta. Si Snape estaba en lo correcto, y lo del día treinta era sólo un señuelo, no debía faltar mucho para que quien fuera, o lo que fuera se alzara a los aires y comenzara la caza.

Podía observar como sus compañeros se movían inquietos sobre la escoba, aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a usarla. Otros, nerviosos por la prolongada ausencia de Potter. Un fallo más, y todos estaban muertos.

Ella inspiró hondo, serena, aferrando las manos enguantadas al palo de la escoba. A esa altura, hacía frío, y aunque la capa que la abrigaba era gruesa, no era lo suficiente para aislar el aire cortante.

De pronto, diversos medios de transporte se alzaron a la altura en la que se encontraban ellos, llevando sobre éstos a un Potter y una pareja cada uno. Sin duda, eso los desconcertó a todos. La batalla empezaba con rayos disparados en todas direcciones.

Pero Alicia sólo tenía ojos para Hagrid, y el Potter que iba con él. En una motocicleta voladora.

Debía ser una irónica coincidencia. Justo como la manera en la que había llegado, tenía que irse. El Potter que llevaba Hagrid era el auténtico. Alicia estaba segura de ello.

Como una flecha se dirigió a ellos, junto a otros cuatro Mortífagos, pero la motocicleta ya había arrancado. La escoba de Potter caía al vacío, y una maldición asesina le llegó a la lechuza blanca que iba en la jaula.

Los demás se dispersaron persiguiendo a los falsos Potter.

Debía ir por él. El muchacho sacaba la varita, atacando a los Mortífagos. Ella se adelantó por atrás, dispuesta a sacarlo de allí. En un movimiento brusco, sorprendió al joven que intentaba por todos los medios defenderse. Harry había reaccionado más rápido que ella, y un rayo de luz roja la cegó, cayéndose de la escoba. Pero sabía que la había reconocido antes de caer.

Cayó al vacío, hasta que una escoba la atajó. Se apegó al cuerpo de su salvador. Delgado, casi huesudo. No era ningún conocido.

Ambos Mortífagos volvieron a la persecución, desviando una muralla de ladrillos que había salido del tubo de escape.

- Lo siento, pero los dos somos muy pesados - murmuró, enterrando la varita en el cuello del Mortífago. Un destello de luz verde, y el hombre cayó de la escoba. Entonces Alicia se acomodó, adelantándose nuevamente. Alguien ya estaba encima de Potter.

- ¡Es él! ¡Es el auténtico! - gritaba. Voldemort aparecería en cualquier momento.

Obligó a la escoba a ir más rápido. Tenía que atrapar a Potter antes de que Voldemort lo hiciera, o antes de llegar a la casa que iba a protegerlo. Quien fuera el que había gritado seguía encima de Potter.

Hagrid tenía problemas con la motocicleta. Alicia alargó una mano para agarrar al chico del cuello de la túnica, cuando el semigigante la vio e intentó tirarse sobre ella. Alicia lo esquivó, y Hagrid cayó arriba de un Mortífago que venía a su lado. La moto se desestabilizó.

En ese exacto momento, apareció Voldemort, surcando los aires.

Un Mortífago la empujó, haciendo que se corriera y dejara espacio al Señor Tenebroso. Mientras un Harry horrorizado no sabía qué hacer con la moto que caía en espiral directamente al suelo.

Alicia descendió en picada. Estaba casi encima de Potter una vez más, y lo atajó de un brazo.

"Te tengo" bramó triunfante. Entonces alguien la agarró a ella de la capucha. Se giró, asustada. Era Voldemort.

- ¡Aléjate! - le gritó - ¡Potter es mío! - antes de que se diera cuenta, ella, Harry y Voldemort caían en picada. El chico levantó la varita y un chorro de luz dorada le llegó a ella. Gritó, y una vez más, cayó de la escoba. Sólo que esta vez, no había nadie abajo que la rescatara.

#

Le parecía inexorable mencionarlo, con la muerte de Ojoloco tan presente y palpable, pero ya no podía soportarlo un segundo más. Era un dolor que se mezclaba con todas las emociones fuertes vividas esa noche, pero que se alzaba sobre todas las otras, eclipsándolas con su absoluta y terrible verdad.

- Alicia... - murmuró, mirando el piso. Como nadie hablaba, oírlo no fue una tarea difícil pese al bajo murmullo.

- ¿Qué pasa con Alicia, Harry? - inquirió Lupin de inmediato, haciendo vacilar su vaso. Harry tragó saliva. Tenía que decirlo.

- A_ pogpósito_, ¿dónde está ella? - Harry agradeció a Fleur por dar inicio a las sospechas.

- Ella... ella estaba dentro de los Mortífagos que nos atacaron esta noche. - sus palabras fueron recibidas por un silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Estás... estás seguro de eso? - preguntó Kingsley con el ceño fruncido. - ¿No la habrás confundido con algún otro Mortífago?

Estadísticamente, era poco probable. Las mujeres mortífago de por sí eran pocas, y para confundirla a ella, con su rostro tan particular...

- No... - la esperanza parecía extinguirse ante esa negación. -La vi... en cuanto salimos de Privet Drive vino hacia mí, como si supiera... la reconocí cuando le lancé un hechizo de desarme y se cayó de la escoba... - la señora Weasley se tapó la boca con las manos.

No consideró oportuno mencionar los demás detalles, pues de todos modos tenía la incertidumbre: Alicia cayó sí o sí al vacío, y nadie podría haber sobrevivido a una caída a esas alturas.

- Por Merlín... - Lupin estaba realmente impactado. Tonks lo agarró de un brazo, porque la impresión le había quitado el equilibrio, y Harry estaba seguro, que el sentido de la razón también.

Kingsley se frotó la cara con ambas manos bruscamente, para luego soltar un rugido de frustración.

- ¡Slytherin! - bramó muy furioso - ¡Al igual que Snape! ¿Cómo fui lo bastante necio como para no darme cuenta? -

- ¿Qué sucede, Kingsley? - preguntó el señor Weasley con la voz apagada y sombría, apenas ya alertado por la reacción.

- ¡Justo después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio, llevé a Alicia a la enfermería de Hogwarts por órdenes de Dumbledore, y Snape me pidió que quería estar a su lado a solas cuando despertara! - la revelación los sorprendió a todos, incluso a Harry - Repugnantes mortífagos. Repugnante Voldemort y su sangre maldita. -

- Debemos tomar inmediatas precauciones. Alicia puede ser peor que Bellatrix; hasta tan terrible como Voldemort mismo - razonó Lupin, que aún no lograba asimilar del todo la información.

- Pero ella y Sirius... - repuso una Tonks acongojada.

- No hay duda de que lo engañó, Dora - afirmó Lupin. - No creo que le haya sido tan difícil, la verdad - añadió amargamente.

Ahora sí, que Harry no sabía en qué creer.


	4. Tomando el control

_**Capítulo 4: Tomando el control**_

Abrió los ojos y acto seguido se incorporó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

- Estoy viva... - susurró para sí, palpándose todo el cuerpo confirmando su teoría. No le dolía nada en específico, y no tenía nada fracturado. Sólo se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza en todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Acaso creíste, que después de semejante caída que te costó un par de costillas quebradas y la inconciencia por días, iba a dejar que anduvieras por ahí sin resguardo? - cortó el silencio la voz fría.

Parpadeó por varios segundos, tratando de procesar la información.

- ¿Y aún funciona ese hechizo? - preguntó, haciendo memoria de la caída de la que hablaba había pasado cuando ella tenía catorce años.

No obtuvo respuesta hasta que sintió los dedos largos y fríos cerrarse sobre su garganta.

- Imbécil. Potter escapó una vez más - apretó los dedos con fuerza, y Alicia empezó a boquear y pedir aire - ¡Lo tenía ante mi, y escapó, por tu culpa! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?

La levantó de la cama, aporreándola contra la muralla. Alicia le rasguñaba el brazo inútilmente con las uñas, intentando aflojar la intensidad con la que su garganta estaba siendo apresada.

Pero eso no era suficiente. Jamás era suficiente con ello.

Voldemort abrió los dedos, dejándola caer. Pero la mujer no tuvo tiempo ni para tomar aire.

- _Crucio._

Pocas veces el hormigueo del placer le sacudía el brazo cuando tenía que torturarla. A veces lo hacía _por su bien, porque había hecho algo mal y debía saber que otro error no sería tolerado. Contadas eran las ocasiones que la varita se alzaba para provocarle dolor de forma alevosa._

Los gritos desgarraban el aire. La bruja se retorcía de dolor en el piso ensangrentado.

La maldición cesó.

El pelo le caía desparramado sobre la cara perlada de sudor. Las vestiduras estaban rasgadas.

Que despojo de carne era el que deshonraba profundamente su sangre, su poderoso linaje del mismo Slytherin. Patético. Lastimero. Humillante.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Alicia había sentido esa sensación respecto a ella. Sólo le quedaba el odio.

Había que mostrarle quién era el que lo sabía todo. Siempre.

_- ¡CRUCIO! - _

* * *

- Él habría sabido por qué -

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, pero no daba la impresión de ambientar la habitación. El calor sólo quedaba en las llamas, junto a la misma chimenea.

Quizá, la presencia de los dos personajes era lo que mantenía el frío rondando. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, en unos cómodos sillones con el fuego a su lado. El más alto miró a su compañera recelosamente.

- Él sabía lo de la conexión de las varitas, seguramente, también sabría explicar por qué la varita de Harry actuó de esa manera. - bebió de su copa de cristal, que contenía un espeso líquido muy parecido a la sangre.

- La verdad, no te tengo aquí para recordarme lo imprescindible que es Dumbledore - comentó el mago, molesto. Su compañera alzó una ceja. - Era, más bien. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. - alzó su copa a la altura de los ojos, examinando el licor.

- Dudo que Lucius intente envenenarte, Tom - observó la mujer, divertida.

- Sí, y si se atreviera, Draco y Narcissa pagarían su insolencia. - respondió, sin tomarse en serio el comentario - Pero éste es regalo de Rodolphus. - suponiendo que eso no sucedería, bebió. - Hallar a Gregorovitch ha resultado ser más complicado de lo que imaginaba. - mantuvo la copa en alto, dejando que el fuego se reflejara en el cristal, lanzando débiles destellos.

- ¿Y qué se supone que saciará Gregorovitch, si no es lo de las varitas? - inquirió la mujer con interés.

- Una varita en especial... - murmuró - Más poderosa que cualquiera que pueda existir... superando incluso a la Muerte.

- Tú, y esa manía de alcanzar la Inmortalidad... - se bufó la mujer.

- Valoro más mi vida que tú la tuya - se defendió él. La mujer rodó los ojos, sonriendo, desviando la mirada al fuego.

- Le temo más a otras cosas - contestó misteriosamente.

- Tendré que ausentarme para buscar a Gregorovitch en el extranjero. Se escondió muy bien, el dichoso fabricante. Y... deberé dejar a alguien al mando mientras tanto - su mirada escarlata refractó el cristal de la copa, posando sus ojos en la bruja. - No sé si debo confiar en ti, Alicia.

- No sé si deba yo confiar en ti, padre. - repuso ella, sin despegar los ojos del fuego. - Deja a cualquier otro que te tema más al mando; yo podría robarte el poder.

- Eres una... - en ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. Voldemort escudriñó a Alicia, antes de hacer un movimiento con la mano, y la puerta se abría.

- Mi señor, es Yaxley. Dice que trae importantes noticias. - era Lucius, que se había arrodillado ante ambos, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos.

- ¿Yaxley? Eso debe ser respecto al ministerio. - comentó Alicia. Voldemort se puso de pie.

- Si es así, no hay que hacerlo esperar. ¿Dónde está, Lucius? - preguntó el señor Oscuro.

- En su despacho, mi Señor. - murmuró el hombre con la voz queda.

Voldemort y Alicia salieron en dirección a la nombrada habitación. Yaxley estaba de pie, cubriéndolo por completo la capa negra hasta el suelo. Voldemort se sentó tras el escritorio, y Alicia permaneció de pie junto a la puerta.

- Está hecho, mi Señor; Thicknesse está bajo la maldición Imperius, y también lo están los demás jefes de departamentos. Scrimgeour está rodeado. -

* * *

- ¿Ya se marcha, miLord? -

Voldemort se volteó hacia Lucius, quien realizó su máximo esfuerzo por no retroceder ante la escarlata mirada. Pero Lucius, le faltaba vida para aprender a controlar los miedos frente al mismo ser que los provocaba.

- Dentro de poco, Lucius, pero antes de privarlos de mi anhelada presencia - Bellatrix se acercó contoneándose ante el ronroneo de la voz - quiero hacer un anuncio. Reúnelos a todos de inmediato.

En lo menos que dura un suspiro, todos quienes se encontraban en la Mansión Malfoy aparecieron junto al vestíbulo. Sospechosamente, Rabastan se hallaba parado junto a Voldemort en silencio, con las manos cruzadas a su espalda.

- Mortífagos, - inició, abarcándolos a todos con un gesto de los brazos - Tiempos turbulentos son los que vivimos; yo mismo debo ausentarme para realizar una misión, que nos acerca más a ése día utópico, soñado por otros grandes en el pasado, y que hoy estamos a pocos pasos de alcanzar: el día de la pureza de nuestra raza. - el discurso les estaba erizando los pelos de la nuca; a unos por la emoción, y a otros por el pavor que aquella convicción les insinuaba - Sin embargo, no por ello debemos dejar nuestras vidas a un lado, y por eso me alegra ser yo quien les comunique de la alianza que va a sucederse. Alicia, ven aquí.-

La mujer había estado escuchando desde el umbral del salón, tras Rodolphus, y avanzó sin saber lo que Voldemort se traía entre manos.

El mago deslizó los esqueléticos dedos aferrando su hombro, posicionándola a su otro lado.

- Me complace anunciarles del compromiso de Rabastan Lestrange, uno de mis más fieles seguidores, con mi heredera, Alicia Riddle.

No se tenía registro del silencio que sacudió el ornamentado vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy en esos momentos. Era una jugada que nadie se esperaba bajo ningún motivo, ni la propia Alicia que lo demostraba por su desencajada expresión.

Lucius y Narcissa se quedaron estáticos y sorprendidos. No vislumbraban si aquella unión los favorecía o perjudicaba en algún aspecto. Sólo atinaron a hacer lo único que se les ocurrió; abrazar a la novia y felicitar al novio.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus, por su parte, hervían de celos. Bella no estaba segura si envidiaba a Alicia o a Rabastan; Rodolphus no daba crédito a la suerte de su hermano. ¡Estaría relacionado con la sangre del Señor de las Tinieblas! ¿Qué más grande honor podría recibir?

El único que parecía feliz con la noticia era Voldemort, y eso ya era una aproximación con mucha imaginación. Rabastan también lo estaba, pero intentó no parecer demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo, pues ya avistaba las enardecidas expresiones de su hermano y su cuñada. Muchos cotizaron de una forma u otra a la pequeña heredera del Lord Oscuro; Lucius fue el que más osado se mostró, pero nadie se atrevía a exponerlo sobre la mesa. En retribución a la lealtad y ciega confianza, el Señor de las Tinieblas le había otorgado la mano de su hija para desposarla, honor que él bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a rechazar.

- Muy bien, ya que lo saben, ahora debo retirarme. - Alicia sólo reaccionó ante la lejanía del contacto de su padre.

- Espera un momento, debemos hablar sobre esto - le dijo rápidamente en lengua pársel.

- No hay nada más que hablar, Alicia, las negociaciones ya están hechas. Vas a casarte. - contestó él del mismo modo, con cierto tinte divertido en la voz. El terror inundó los ojos de la bruja.

- ¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto? - exigió saber, indignada y pisoteada.

- Sólo estoy tomando las medidas correspondientes. Medidas que debí tomar hace dieciséis años - sin decir más, el Lord Oscuro desapareció.


	5. Así creciste, así te quedaste

_**Capítulo 5: Así creciste, así te quedaste**_

La Luna se había esfumado, como su esperanza. Nada más quedaban las nubes, la tormenta esperando a dejarse caer sin piedad.

_"Vas a casarte" _

Otra orden más, _otra vez._

Se preguntó por qué demonios dejó que el miedo y la desesperación la abatieran tan rápidamente, como si de verdad fuera una niña pequeña e indefensa, _pura e inocente_, que dependía completamente de las decisiones de su padre.

A los minutos luego se pegó la revelación; no era una niña. Ya no tenía once años, y ya no confiaba ciegamente en su padre.

Era una bruja, y estaba plenamente capacitada. Más de lo que debería, internamente se recordó. Si se le daba la gana, podía rebatir hasta la_ muerte_ aquel mandato. Al fin y al cabo, era una manera digna de ganarse el descanso.

"Pero ya no me queda dignidad" se dijo de nuevo, mandando al demonio la suposición. Para Sirius hubiera sido una causa más que suficiente. Pero para ella... ya nada era suficiente para condenarla o salvarla. Nada, y se quedaría así, en la Nada.

El inusual frío viento de Agosto azotaba sus cabellos negros, que apenas se movían. Ni las brisas le daban vida a su cuerpo. Estaba más muerta que viva, y no sabía cuál era la diferencia, ni qué era peor.

Tamborileaba los dedos sobre el balcón, haciendo sonar sus uñas contra la madera.

_Tiqui, tiqui, tiqui, ti._

- No hay punto de comparación.

No se volteó, no había necesidad. Sólo dejó de hacer el ruido.

Escuchó los pasos agudos acercarse, como si los tacos estuvieran pisándole los tímpanos. Y pensar que ella había acompañado ese letal compás en el pasado...

- ¿Estás lo bastante recuperada como para pasearte a la intemperie? - preguntó.

_- No hay punto de comparación entre un Black y un Lestrange._ - susurró la voz en su oído, ignorando su pregunta. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera asustado al sentir esa presencia pegada a la espalda, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a sus movimientos felinos y a su comportamiento de depredador. - _No te culpo por querer preferirlo a él antes que a Lestrange. _

- Yo tampoco te culpo por haberlo preferido, Bellatrix - contestó, inmutable. Imaginó que sus labios partidos estarían curvándose ante el comentario. - La sangre de los Black es adictiva. Nadie mejor que un Black para comprenderlo, ¿no?

La mujer le lamió la mejilla lentamente. La sensación de asco fue inmediata, pero no se movió. No iba a demostrarlo. Jamás lo hacía.

- Hubiera estado tan orgullosa en el pasado. - volvió a decirle por lo bajo en el oído. - Como la pequeña estuviera emparentada con un Black...

- Pero se te fueron todos los planes al carajo, ¿no es así? - el sutil cambio en la respiración le indicó su cambio de humor. - Una desertora, un traidor, el otro desaparecido... y ahora la miserable traidora que ha vuelto a ocupar su lugar, el mismo que has codiciado toda tu vida, Bella... - las uñas quebradas se enterraron en su garganta.

- Yo no soy como tú. _Yo_ soy _leal. Yo_ soy _fiel. ¿Qué eres tú, Alicia? _- el aire se le cortó de momento.

- Yo soy nada. - la empujó contra el balcón. Se giró, encarándose con la mortífaga. - Soy una maldición, tal como mi nombre; tal como el tuyo.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.

- Él y tú eran una aberración. - afirmó. - ¡Yo debía acabar con el maldito traidor, y contigo también, Alicia! - gritó. El cabello ensortijado endemoniadamente se crispaba tanto como su rostro, subrayando sus gestos y su expresión.

Apretó los labios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_. La maldita pregunta que la había perseguido toda su vida.

- ¡Estabas profanando la sangre que tanto anhelas! - oh, si ella supiera... Si Bellatrix supiera que hubiera estado dispuesta a proteger la sangre con el último gramo de locura, como ella... que hubiera soportado miles de años y la eternidad en Azkaban, que no le hubiera importado ni la muerte, ni la desolación...

- Estos no son asuntos que deba discutir contigo, Bellatrix. - _sino con mi padre_. - Tenía una cuenta pendiente, y ya está saldada. Ahora no somos más que las piezas de _su_ juego. Volvimos a estar como antes. Sólo eso.

La bruja avanzó dos pasos hacia ella, encerrándola entre el balcón y su cadera. Le agarró la muñeca, llevándosela a los labios y la mordió. Cerró los ojos, aguantando las ganas de hacer el más mínimo gesto de dolor.

- _¿Estamos a la par ahora?_ - preguntó contra su muñeca. No le respondió nada.

Bellatrix la soltó y la miró con los ojos vacíos. Sin aviso, sacudida por un impulso, la abrazó posesivamente.

- Eres una muñeca rota... - murmuró, enredando los dedos que ella misma le había fracturado entre los cabellos negros y lisos, acariciándola contra su pecho. Si había algo que siempre le había gustado de Bellatrix, era su macabra ternura. Con el nombrado sentimiento depositó un frío beso en su frente. Arrastró las manos hasta su cuello, para volver a besarla en la punta de la nariz; descendió un poco más, para devolverle el gesto justo al borde de los labios, cuando la aferró de los pelos de la nuca, separándola bruscamente, mientras la golpeó con el dorso de la otra mano.

A pesar de tener el cuerpo aún magullado por la paliza que le había dado, Bellatrix tenía fuerza y la mano pesada, así que el impacto de la bofetada la hizo desplomarse en el piso.

- No te atrevas a volver a tocarme - dijo Alicia antes casi de llegar al suelo.

- Al final, seremos familia. De un modo u otro. -


	6. Sexo y Matrimonio

_**Capítulo 6: Sexo y Matrimonio**_

_Esa era la noche. Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella, así que debía aprovecharla. _

___Las circunstancias se habían formado especialmente para él. Esa noche, sólo esa noche, habían muy pocos mortífagos entregando informes o haciendo guardias; esa noche, ni Bellatrix ni Rodolphus se encontraban en la mansión; esa noche, Narcissa dormía profundamente en su habitación, recuperando el sueño que Draco le robaba; esa noche, el mismo Draco había conciliado el sueño después de tres noches llorando; esa noche, el Señor de las Tinieblas estaba fuera; esa noche..._

_Sólo esa noche, la puerta de la habitación por la cual quería entrar estaba entreabierta. La empujó suavemente, y la cerró tras de sí, preocupado de no hacer el menor ruido. Avanzó con pasos silenciosos hacia la cama de la joven, sentándose a su lado. Estaba tapada con las sábanas de seda verde hasta el mentón. Se permitió observar unos segundos antes de proseguir.  
__  
__Dentro de un par de semanas comenzaría su sexto curso en Hogwarts; era ya toda una adolescente. De pequeña no le llamó demasiado la atención, a pesar de saber que ella sí estaba pendiente de él. Un capricho infantil se dijo, dedicándose a sus asuntos verdaderamente importantes. Pero a medida que ella crecía, y que Narcissa se veía más reacia a acostarse con él, primero porque estaba embarazada, y luego porque el cuidar de Draco la agotaba, no pudo sino hacer caso de lo rápido que se había desarrollado su cuerpo, y de las miradas envenenadas y furtivas que le lanzaba._

_Tiró de las mantas, y complacido, descubrió que ella no las aferraba._

___Dormía con poca ropa encima, razón de ello era el calor de la estación, pero de todas las cosas que pudiera haberse imaginado, nunca pensó en lo deliciosa que le parecería la figura media desnuda de la hija de lord Voldemort. Sus piernas le resultaban demasiado largas y delgadas, tal vez acentuado el efecto por la oscura vestimenta y la ropa de cama contra el pálido tono de su piel. Una de sus manos se deslizó por las piernas de la muchacha, y ante eso, ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente._

_- ¡Lucius! - exclamó, llevándose las mantas hasta los ojos. _

___¿Cómo había llegado el hombre hasta ahí sin que se diera cuenta? Eso era extremadamente peligroso..._

_____- Shh - susurró él, tirándole las sábanas para que las aflojara, colocándole un dedo en los labios. _

_______- ¡Lucius, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? - le espetó ella en un murmullo. Él sonrió.__  
_

_________- Vine a verte - fue su respuesta escueta y sin sentido. _

___________- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - articuló los labios de forma exagerada. Él pronunció su sonrisa. _

_____________Por supuesto que sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal. Aunque Alicia Riddle tuviera a los dieciséis años las manos manchadas de sangre, aún había algo puro dentro de ella. Y él sería quien corrompería ese pequeño vestigio de inocencia._

_______________Se acercó más a la chica. A ella le dio un tic en la mejilla, haciendo que temblara descontroladamente._

_- ¿Qué... haces? - preguntó innecesariamente con la voz floja. Respiraba agitadamente. La mano de Lucius fue subiendo por sus piernas hasta alcanzar el borde de la pantaleta negra._

___- Me... provocas. - susurró ella sobre los labios de él._

_____- Esa es la idea. - contestó, hundiendo su boca en la de ella, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas verdes._

* * *

La biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy había tenido, dentro de muchas otras cosas, colecciones de libros novelescos de los tiempos inmemoriales. Desgracias caballerescas con duendes y gigantes de por medio, que intrigaban hasta al menos crédulo.

Leer uno de esos libros no vendría para nada mal, considerando el movido panorama que le esperaba esa noche, a ella y a los demás.

Entró a la biblioteca, pensando que el resto estaba muy ocupado precisamente en ese asunto como para preocuparse de ponerse culto. Pero estaba en un error; aquellos que parecían prisioneros, aparte de ella, eran los dueños de la casa.

Un muchacho rubio estaba pasando los dedos distraídamente por los lomos de los gruesos volúmenes.

- Hola. - el chico se sobresaltó, girándose instintivamente hacia atrás para ver quién le estaba hablando. Al reconocerla, un destello de alivio atravesó sus ojos grises.

- Hola - contestó calmadamente. Claro, él no tenía razón aparente para temerle. Sus padres no habían querido añadir otro nombre más a la larga lista, que encabezaba el mismo señor Oscuro, y muy de cerca le seguía su propia tía.

Alicia volvió a mirarlo; Draco poseía el porte y la distinción de su padre. Pero había algo diferente en él que no cuadraba con Lucius. Para lo poco que lo conocía, Draco le parecía un niño mimado y malcriado, que de la noche a la mañana se vio envuelto en juegos de adultos, en donde su vida y la de su familia estaban comprometidas.

Pero Draco era inocente. No tenía nada que ver, salvo por ser un Malfoy. Alicia sabía muy bien la condena que se arrastraba por tener tal o cual apellido.

- Yo conozco a tu prima. -

La humillación fue inmediata.

- Yo no tengo primos. - se apresuró a decir. Alicia arqueó una ceja.

- Si tú lo dices... pero ella es tan Black como tú - de nuevo salían los Black al baile. Tenía que dejar de pensar en los Black. O en Sirius.

- Yo no tengo por qué aguantar tus insultos. - el chico presionaba los puños, descargando parte de la furia y la vergüenza.

- Le haces fama a tu nombre, Draco - comentó. El chico frunció el ceño, levemente desarmado ante esa observación. - Podrías hacer lo mismo frente a _élcuando te humilla._

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó, ahora molesto.

- ¿Yo? Nada. Sólo te estoy enseñando a tener algo que a todos nosotros aquí nos falta. - rodeó los sillones y las mesitas, para alcanzar su altura junto a una estantería en las penumbras. - Dignidad.

Eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño, y eso que a Draco le faltaba crecer.

Él la miraba con algo de curiosidad, claramente no entendía muy bien de lo que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Tienes miedo? Pues grita, chilla, patalea como antes, cuando clamabas la atención de tus padres a toda costa. - susurró, sacudiendo los labios imperceptiblemente, saboreando las palabras. - ¿Dónde está tu orgullo ahora que realmente lo necesitas?

- No... fastidies - tartamudeó el joven. A pesar de los nervios, mantenía los ojos pegados a los suyos.

- No dejes que el miedo paralice tus sentidos... - murmuró muy encima de él. - Porque cuando dejas que te controle... puedes dejar que te hagan cualquier cosa... - se lamió los labios. El chico desvió inevitablemente los ojos a ese detalle, para luego volver a posarlos en los negros de la bruja.

- No... no puedo... mi familia... - si había algo de lo que Draco se estaba dando cuenta en ese momento, era en el atractivo que venía en el código genético de los Riddle. Atractivo que Alicia sí había heredado después de todo, y eso, sumado a las clases que Bellatrix le había impartido, años atrás, sobre cómo hacer suyo a un hombre...

- A veces hay que, simplemente, dejar que ellos se hagan con sus asuntos... - le acarició la mejilla con dos dedos delicadamente. - Tienes que hacerlo porque tú quieras, no por obligación... si tú quieres servir a la sangre, está bien, pero si lo haces sucumbiendo ante el miedo... - negó con la cabeza, consumiendo los grises ojos de Draco, que no eran los de Lucius, sino que tenían un tinte, una tonalidad muy parecida a los ojos grises de Sirius... y es que Draco era tan Black como Malfoy... y podría ser tan Black como se le viniera en gana... ¿podría él...?

- Yo...-

- _Shh- lo silenció ella, sellando los labios entreabiertos con un dedo._

¿Podría ser? Ante su gesto, Draco soltó un respingo, estremeciéndose con el contacto.

Le agarró la barbilla, enterrándole los dedos con fuerza deliberada. Draco soltó un jadeo.

_¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?_

Le pegó un suave mordisco en la base del cuello, con lo que el chico volvió a jadear.

_¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?_

_- Alicia..._

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se separó bruscamente de Draco, quién se desestabilizó levemente ante la fuerza. Se agarró el pelo con ambas manos, mirando al chico que había estado a punto de...  
_  
__...como su padre había hecho con ella._

- No, no, no, no, no, no... - repetía incesantemente. - ¡NO! - se marchó de la biblioteca, dejando a Draco más que asustado, sorprendido, y no quería admitirlo, pero también frustrado.

_- Sirius..._

* * *

Había sido un día largo, y si había algo que quería hacer en ese momento, era pasar un rato a solas con su prometida. No habían cruzado una palabra desde que se había hecho público el compromiso, y creía que necesitaban conversar sobre muchos puntos.

La mayoría de los mortífagos estaban en el ministerio, reorganizando la emboscada que habían cometido esa noche; Thicknesse era ministro, Scrimgeour estaba muerto, y el ministerio había caído a sus manos. Todo marchaba viento en popa.

Entró a su habitación, tirando la capa a un lado junto a la máscara. Una botella con determinado licor lo esperaba sobre un estante. La estancia estaba a oscuras, pero había sido él quien no había encendido los candelabros. Se quedó ahí, de pie, esperando.

- Pensaba que yo también podría beber algo de eso. - sonrió. Sabía que ella estaba ahí sentada en el medio de la cama.

- Es irónico pensar que antes debía cuidar que no bebieras de estas cosas. - comentó mientras le pasaba un vaso.

- ¿Cuidar? ¿Cuándo me dejabas beber whisky de fuego a escondidas me estaba cuidando? - rió, apoyándose del mueble.

- ¿No estás molesta? - el silencio se impuso abruptamente.

- No. - su voz fue queda. - ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Se encogió de hombros, aunque no estaba seguro si ella podía notarlo.

- Fuimos amigos, Rabastan. Nunca me codiciaste. Esa fue la única condición que le impuse a mi padre. - botó el vaso a un lado, acercándose a él.

- No se lo pedí. Él me ofreció, y no podía negarle. - dijo.

- Lo sé. Es sólo una jugada estratégica - dijo ella. - Casándome contigo, él sabrá que habrá alguien pendiente de mi, evitando que haga alguna estupidez. - torció los labios a un lado. - Es sólo eso.

- No puedo decir que me siento insultado - murmuró con voz ronca. Ella se colgó de su cuello.

- No hay nada que demostrar la noche de bodas. - le susurró al oído. Rabastan soltó una risa demacrada.

- Tampoco tienes que demostrarme nada a mi. - repuso. Ella juntó su cadera a la de él.

- ¿Ah, no? - replicó, sintiendo exactamente lo que estaba buscando. - Que no me codiciaras no significa que no lo quisieras, Rabastan.

- Eras sólo una niña, Alicia. - rebatió mientras ella le estaba desabotonando la camisa.

- Pero después ya no fui tan niña, ¿o sí? - Alicia se quitó la túnica, revelando el vestido azul oscuro que llevaba puesto.

- Me temo que no. - se lanzó ávido a su boca de finos labios. Le respondió de la misma fría y lasciva manera, retrocediendo hacia la cama.

... ...

Estaba dibujando su figura con los dedos. Iniciaba por el hombro, seguía por el brazo, cayéndose hacia las costillas, delineaba su cintura, paseaba por su cadera, y dejaba caer la mano. Cuando se aburrió, comenzó a acariciar el bajo vientre, abrazándola posesivamente, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

- Deberíamos estar en el ministerio. - murmuró, mirando la ventana que tenía las cortinas descorridas.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? - depositó los labios sobre su hombro desnudo. - Si por mi fuera, no me movería de aquí en varias horas.

Sentía su pecho pegado a la espalda, y ahora que había empezado a besarle el hombro, la mano que tenía en el vientre se escabullía por entre medio de sus piernas.

- No, en serio. - alcanzó a decir antes de arquear el cuello. - Deberíamos estar en el ministerio, con los demás. - y le enterró las uñas en el antebrazo para quitar su mano de ella.

Él se levantó, buscando la ropa para vestirse, mientras Alicia continuaba tirada en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Durante el arrebato, Rabastan no se había percatado de la marca roja que tenía en la muñeca derecha, donde Bellatrix la había mordido.

Lo observó vestirse, hasta que se sentó en la cama para calzarse las botas. Alicia se hincó y avanzó hacia él para cruzar los brazos alrededor de su pecho.

- Verás, Rabastan - murmuraba en su oído, sintiendo que la temperatura del mago ascendía al percibir su cuerpo desnudo a la espalda. - Siempre te encontré muy apuesto. Incluso después de Azkaban, te da un toque consumido bastante atractivo. - volvió a desabrocharle los primeros botones, descubriendo su pecho. - Pero Sirius es y ha sido el único; tal vez, algún día, con él podría haberme casado. Sólo tal vez.

- ¿Qué...? - Rabastan se removió incómodo, pero ella no lo dejó incorporarse.

- Y como ya no está entre nosotros gracias a tu estimada cuñada... - prosiguió tranquilamente. - Me temo que lo del matrimonio jamás ocurrirá.

Intentó otra vez de levantarse, pero Alicia cruzó las piernas rodeando su cadera.

- No tengo ninguna intención de ser Lestrange. - susurró, rebuscando en su vestido. - Y yo pretendo morir siendo Riddle. - sacó una navaja de plata, y antes de que Rabastan pudiera asimilar las palabras, el arma atravesó de un extremo a otro el cuello del mortífago.

Lo abrazó mientras el cuerpo dejaba de convulsionarse, y cuando acabó, se separó de él. Tenía los brazos empapados, y algo de sangre había saltado a su figura desnuda. Sólo cuando vio la sangre que bañaba la navaja, cayó en la cuenta, realmente, de lo que había hecho.

Soltó la navaja, perpleja.

- Demonios... - se palmeó la frente. - ¿Por qué la doble moral?

No pudo responderse, porque alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

La voz profunda lo delató como Rodolphus.

- Rabastan, tengo que hablar contigo. -

El aire se le escapó por segundos. Ahora la caza iría también tras ella. ¿Qué carajo iba a hacer?

Y la solución le pareció tan clara, como complicada le resultaría llevarla a cabo. Pero era la única salida.

_Escapar. _


	7. Resguardo

_**Capítulo 7: Resguardo**_

La mochila le rebotaba a un costado. Casi todo su contenido original permanecía ahí dentro; libros, utensilios varios, la carpa, apuntes, objetos personales y las vestiduras que había logrado hacerse con el paso de los años, que le permitían un andar más cómodo a los vestidos ostentosos y túnicas con recabados exagerados en puños y cuello.

Vestía con aquel atuendo que se había convertido característico suyo; botines de piel negros, pantalones sin mucho que decir, un corsé, la extraña prenda que le cubría los hombros, los brazos y el cuello, pero dejaba su pecho al descubierto; las muñequeras, y la simple túnica encima.

La luz crepuscular decía presente, muy pronto amanecería y sin duda alguna, antes de ello lord Voldemort ya estaría enterado de lo que había ocurrido.

Tropezó, enredándose con los despojos de la túnica, dándose de bruces contra la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó una voz desde el interior de la casa, alarmada por el ruido.

- Necesito un lugar dónde quedarme - susurró.

Silencio. Oyó el arrastre de la silla, y pasos sobre el piso de madera. Y luego, la puerta que se abrió de un tirón.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? -

El hombre debía ser tan sólo unos cuantos años mayor que ella, pero se veía más viejo de lo que era, con los cabellos castaños grises sobre las orejas, ojeras pronunciadas, y leves pero visibles arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Y un particular, eran los rasguños que le cruzaban la cara.

- No tengo otro lugar donde ir. - se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Y por qué crees, que después de todo lo que hiciste, te tendría que ofrecer hospedaje? - preguntó el hombre con la varita firmemente sujeta en la mano.

- Asesiné a Rabastan Lestrange, escapé de la mansión Malfoy, y Voldemort debe estar tras mis pasos. - avanzó, acercándose más al hombre. Éste, asqueado, retrocedió. - Nadie sabrá que estoy aquí.

Una muy desagradable sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre.

- Nadie creería que fueras lo bastante hipócrita como para hacerlo. _Incarcerous.- _cuerdas salieron disparadas desde la varita del hombre para amordazarla de pies a cabeza. Cayó, víctima de la falta de equilibrio.

- He pagado mucho por mi exceso de confianza. - explicó, cogiendo de un tirante la mochila que había caído al suelo. - Adentro. – blandiendo la varita, su cuerpo fue flotando hasta el interior de la casa. El hombre entró después que ella, cerrando la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo la bruja al echar una mirada alrededor, fue preguntar:

- ¿Dónde está Tonks? -

Remus Lupin entrecerró los ojos, incómodo. Ese tema era privado.

- No te importa. - dejó la mochila sobre la mesa, abriéndola con sumo cuidado. - ¿Por qué has venido aquí, Alicia Riddle?

- La Orden no estaría muy contenta de verme. - comenzó, casi sentada sobre un taburete roído por las ratas.

- ¿Y la razón que te hace pensar que yo sí es...? - quiso saber Lupin, observando detenidamente los libros que iba sacando.

- Estoy viva. Eso es algo. - intentó encogerse de hombros, algo que le resultó condenadamente difícil. - Luego de lo que pasó en el traslado de Harry...

- En que te detestó con cada fibra de su ser... - comentó Lupin, hojeando los libros.

- ¿Dónde está él? - saltó Alicia. Lupin se incorporó bruscamente, estupefacto.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - replicó de inmediato. - ¿Vas a entregarlo a tu querido padre? - Alicia hizo una mueca.

- Por supuesto que no. Él es el único que puede acabar con Tom. - se jactó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El ex profesor de Hogwarts alzó una ceja discretamente.

- Deberías estar ayudándolo, entonces. - dijo, pensando en la disparatada respuesta que oiría de vuelta. Casi entendía por qué Sirius la había encontrado tan... única.

- Todo lo que podría decirle ya lo sabe. O lo descubrirá pronto. - volvió a decir con aquella desenvoltura tan chocante. - ¿Dónde está?

- No voy a decírtelo. - Alicia frunció los labios, como si le hubieran negado otra porción de postre. - No voy a dejar que vuelva a quedar... así de destrozado, como la última vez. Lo traicionaste.

Alicia no dijo nada.

Siguiendo su silencio, Lupin empezó a hacer inventario de todas las cosas que había dentro de la mochila de la bruja. Aparte de los gruesos volúmenes, Lupin encontró, dentro de otras cosas, lo siguiente: cuchillos de caza y tres navajas, binoculares, bototos de alpinismo, balas, pólvora, una caja de fósforos, manojos de pergaminos amarrados por fechas, cartas de distintos destinatarios y remitentes, apuntes, un diario escrito hasta la mitad, las plumas más raras que como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras había visto, frascos de tinta de distintos colores, un par de chicles, unas poleras raídas, pantalones cortos, una túnica de repuesto y una capa gruesa, un par de guantes de lana cruda, y lo que estaba sacando en ese momento era...

- ¡Ten cuidado con eso! - gritó, olvidando su indiferencia y descaro de unos minutos antes. Lupin arrugó el ceño al ver la bufanda que estaba tocando.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? - murmuró.

- ¡Es mía! - rugió la bruja.

- Ya sé que es tuya, te estoy preguntando de dónde la sacaste. Y no me grites. - esa frialdad cortante le hizo recordar un poco a Rodolphus. Desentendiendo que Lupin no se parecía en nada a Rodolphus, contestó:

- Sirius me la regaló esa Navidad. Era la suya. - atónito, siguió sacando la prenda que intercalaba los colores dorado y escarlata, descubriendo que medía más de lo que mesuraba una bufanda normal. - Y le hizo un hechizo extensor para que fuera aún increíblemente más larga de lo que era.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso? -

- Porque a mi me gustan las bufandas largas. - el profesor enarcó una ceja, girándose hacia la mujer amordazada.

- No entiendo por qué estás aquí. - dijo finalmente, borrando ese aire prepotente y manipulador que había adoptado. - No entiendo... ¿qué ganas viniendo conmigo?

- Un techo. - Alicia tragó saliva. - Puedes dejarme hechizada o amarrada, como mejor te parezca, si eso te hace sentir más seguro. A ti no pretendo hacerte nada, Remus.

- Vaya consuelo - quebró una barra de chocolate que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón. - Debo estar loco si dejo quedarte estar aquí.

- Ve el lado positivo - repuso ella. - Así tendrás compañía.

- Y vaya qué compañía.

* * *

_- Ya está. Ése era el último. - dijo Alicia al dejar una hoja pergamino arriba de la montaña de hojas que Tonks llevaba en los brazos. La cantidad de documentos era tal que la bruja se tambaleaba, y la columna oscilaba inestablemente - Y que no se te caigan - le advirtió Alicia con una sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a preparar la cena.  
__  
__- Hola Remus - saludó Sirius, quien estaba sentado junto a la mesa, balanceándose en las patas traseras de la silla._

_____- Hola Sirius - contestó el nombrado, quien venía entrando a la cocina. Alicia le hizo un gesto con la mano, y cuando el licántropo se dirigió a Tonks, ésta chocó con la punta de la mesa, luego con el estante, y finalmente con una silla que no había sido colocada de forma correcta bajo la mesa._

_______Los papeles volaron en todas direcciones, y la bruja cayó al suelo._

_________- ¡Tonks! - gritaron los tres magos; Sirius se agarró del borde de la mesa para no caer, Alicia dejaba los utensilios de cocina sobre el lavadero con estrépito, y Lupin se dirigía fugaz hacia la mujer de cabello rosado. _

_- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Lupin en un susurro, acuclillado junto a ella._

_- Ss-sí... - balbuceó Tonks, con sus ojos pegados en Lupin, mientras su cabello cambiaba de color continuamente. - Ssólo me rasmillé... la ro-rodilla... -_

_- A ver, déjame examinar - Lupin se echó la capa hacia atrás, tomando con delicadeza la pierna de la bruja._

_- Será mejor que vayas a hacer eso arriba, Remus. - le aconsejó Sirius, hincado junto a Alicia recogiendo los papeles._

_- Sí, llévala a mi habitación. - dijo la bruja, con un manojo de papeles en la mano._

_Lupin la ayudó a ponerse de pie._

_- Gracias... - susurró ella, apoyándose de su hombro. Lupin depositó su mano en la cintura de Tonks, sosteniéndola mientras subían la escalera._

_- Me pregunto cuándo Lunático dejará de hacerse el desentendido respecto al tema, y estará con Tonks - comentó Sirius, cuando los pasos de ambos dejaron de oírse._

_- No es fácil, Sirius. Son más de diez años que los separan, y Remus no es ese tipo de personas tan... liberales. - opinó Alicia, levantándose y haciendo desaparecer los documentos con una sacudida de la varita._

_- Sí, siempre tuvo esa traba. Pero espero que mi sobrinita le quite eso. - y sonrió. - Además, Tonks no es fea. Se parece... no, no se parece, pero tiene lo suyo - y se quedó pensativo._

_- Sus labios son plásticos - dijo Alicia de repente, también pensativa._

_- ¿Te lo dijo Lupin? - preguntó Sirius, esperanzado, despertando de su ensoñación._

_- No. -_

_- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - cuestionó, ceñudo. Alicia lo miró, sonriendo muy traviesa, y se volvió a intentar preparar la cena, sin decir una palabra._


	8. a Memorias

_**Capítulo 8.a: Memorias**_

_El escalofriante silencio que lo sacudió de repente fue lo que lo instó a revisar la casa. En la cocina no había un alma._

___Chequeó cada una de las habitaciones, desde la suya, la de su hermano, la de sus padres y la de los huéspedes. E incluso los baños_

_____Cuando ya entraba a cabrearse, rumiando amargamente, la puerta del salón que se hallaba entreabierta cautivó su curiosidad. Entró sigilosamente._

_______Al menos había alguien en la casa, se dijo. Aunque fuera la persona menos indicada._

_________- ¿Dónde diablos están todos? - graznó._

___________Esperaba que se sobresaltara con el grito. Pero en vez de eso, Alicia se limitó a contestarle calmada y suavemente, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.  
__  
__- Tonks, Kingsley y Arthur fueron al ministerio. Molly está de guardia y Remus ha salido a convencer a unos viejos compañeros. Los demás han tenido que encargarse de sus asuntos. - Sirius debía admitir que se sorprendió con la exacta información que manejaba la mujer._

_______________- Tengo hambre. ¿Qué voy a comer? - reclamó. Alicia levantó los ojos del tapiz para mirarlo._

_________________- Si quieres puedo preparar yo la cena. Molly no volverá hasta que Moody la releve. _

___________________Sirius no le contestó, mirándola desconfiadamente. Podría envenenarle la comida, pensó. No se fiaba del todo de ella. Necesitaba más pruebas que le confirmaran su lealtad a la Orden. Era la hija de Voldemort, por Merlín_

_____________________Alicia depositaba los dedos delicadamente sobre la quemadura donde debía estar escrito su nombre._

_______________________- Yo estaba en la mansión Lestrange. - silbó muy bajo, aunque Sirius pudo oírla perfectamente. - Rodolphus me lo dijo. _

_________________________Eso resultaba extrañamente interesante. Sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo._

_- Y lo primero que pensé, fue que Regulus estaría aún más insoportable al ser el único. Ya era ególatra, ahora que la atención estaría centrada en él sería peor. - continuó, sin despegar los ojos de su lugar en el árbol._

___Sin saber por qué, se adentró a la habitación. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de escuchar a nadie hablar de las impresiones que provocó su fuga, excepto a James, Remus y la rata traidora._

_____- Conocía muy bien todo lo que habías dejado atrás. Familia, tradiciones, apellido, legado, sangre, posición social. "Prácticamente de la realeza" - Sirius soltó un pequeño bufido al escuchar la última frase. - Y pensé que era una lástima que yo no fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo mismo._

_______Sirius se sentó sobre un sillón. La historia lo había estado envolviendo poco a poco._

_________- La única casa a la que hipotéticamente podría haber escapado estaba destruida, como la dueña. - musitó en un hilo de voz. Silbante y agudo. - Y así fue como me hice espía._

___________Se volteó a Sirius. Contrario a lo que suponía, su rostro estaba sereno y calmado.  
__  
__- ¿Esa fue la razón por la que te cambiaste de bando? - la pregunta salió de su boca por sí sola._

_______________Una sonrisa amarga manchó de cruel burla el rostro de la bruja._

_________________- ¿Aún no confías en mí? -_

___________________- No. - se apoyó por completo del respaldo del sillón, soberbio. - Debo saber muy bien a quién le estoy confiando mi lealtad. Y que sepas toda mi melodramática historia no te hace alguien seguro._

_____________________La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó._

_______________________- Tú tenías quince años en ese entonces, ¿qué te iba a importar lo que yo estuviera haciendo en ese momento? - le espetó. Sirius arrugó el ceño.- Piensa, ¿no hay algo exageradamente desagradable que tengas que recordar de ésa época?_

_________________________Muy a su pesar empezó a hacer memoria. Algo desagradable, algo desagradable... y llegó a la conclusión de que sólo había un hecho que encajaba en todas las características y en el contexto._

___________________________- ¿La...? - antes de terminar, Alicia le asintió. Sonriente, condenadamente parecida a su maldito padre._

_____________________________- Tengo el presentimiento... de que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien, Sirius Black...-_

_- No confío en ti, Alicia Riddle. -_

___- ¿Y quién dice que no es por eso? -_

* * *

Despertó, y al sentir el dolor del cual era víctima, se hizo una nota mental de recordarle a Remus que aflojara, tan sólo un poco, las ataduras.

El sofá donde dormía olía a chocolate. Encima de la mesa de centro, había un poco de comida y una copa con jugo de calabaza. Sonrió. De todos los torturadores que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, Remus era, sin comparación, el más atento y preocupado de todos.

Intentó correrse para agarrar la copa, y en eso estaba cuando su involuntario captor apareció abrochándose la capa.

- Tengo que salir. - anunció escuetamente. - Volveré en la noche. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo, lo que sea.

- Descuida, Remus. - murmuró, acercando los labios a la copa, contorsionándose asombrosamente para lograrlo. - No iría muy lejos.

El licántropo ni se inmutó ante el comentario.

- Hay un poco de chocolate en el caso de que aparezcan los dementores. - informó. Echó una mirada alrededor, y resopló - Eso es todo. Nos vemos.

- Adiós, Remus. - se despidió sumisamente. Tenía todo el día para aprender a comer sin usar las manos.

* * *

_Alicia estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Por lo que le había dicho de su vida, Sirius no podía saber cómo Alicia cocinaba tan bien, si toda su existencia fue servida por elfos domésticos. Supuso que lo había aprendido en todos esos años que estuvo sola paseando por el mundo, y ahora estaba ahí, cocinando lo que seguramente sería una cena contundente, no esas porquerías que preparaba Kreacher. La observó detenidamente; Alicia estaba cortando algo con un cuchillo muy rápidamente. Entonces.._

___- ¡Ah! - soltó el implemento como si éste la hubiese quemado, y se llevó el dedo a la boca. Se lo había cortado._

_____- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sirius, acercándose a ella. Alicia asintió con la cabeza. Pero no se quitó el dedo de la boca. Extrañado, Sirius vio que Alicia parecía succionar su propia sangre._

_- ¿Qué haces? - inquirió. La bruja lo miró, sacándose el dedo de la boca._

___- Mi sangre es venenosa, sólo yo debo intoxicarme con ella. - contestó, mirándose la herida._

_____- Si hablamos de sangre, la mía también es venenosa. Y bastante. - acotó el animago._

_______- No puedo decir nada. No la he probado. - rebatió la mujer. Sirius levantó una ceja ante lo surreal que estaba resultando la conversación._

_________- ¿Te gustaría? - Alicia detuvo el cuchillo y las verduras en el aire. Volteándose a Sirius, le preguntó_

___________- ¿Hablas en serio? - el aludido se encogió de hombros. - Creo que estás... un poco loco, Sirius.._

_____________- Azkaban me quitó la poca y nada de cordura que tenía. No debes culparme. - comenzó a hacer girar otro cuchillo sobre su mango. - ¿Te atreverías o no? - lanzó la pregunta nuevamente, sin inmutarse._

_______________La bruja lo observó por unos segundos. Luego se agachó, y continuó con su tarea._

_________________- No nos faltarán las ocasiones para hacerlo. - fue lo que se limitó a decir. _


	9. b Memorias

_**Capítulo 8.b: Memorias**_

**_Llorar por un capricho pasado no le hace ningún favor a nadie..._**

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - exclamó exasperado, dejando caer las manos a ambos lados del pergamino informativo que intentaba leer. El sonido lo desconcentraba.

Hizo una burbuja de saliva antes de contestar.

- Estoy aburrida... - volvió a chasquear la lengua. Lupin rodó los ojos. Alicia estaba sentada en el medio del sofá, amarrada ahora sólo de las muñecas y los tobillos, con los pies subidos arriba de los cojines.

- ¿Pretendes que te lea un cuento? - propuso irónicamente. Ella lo miró con los grandes ojos negros bien abiertos.

- No. - repuso simplemente. - Pero he estado sola todo el día y quiero hablar con alguien...

Oh, ella, la pobre _vístima _del sistema...

- Bien. - cediendo ante aquella desconcertante sinceridad, rodeó el sofá para sentarse en un extremo, mientras ella se corría hacia el apoyabrazos opuesto, dándole espacio. - Y... ¿de qué quieres hablar? - preguntó.

Había un tema que quería tratar con él, pero todos sus intentos serían vanos e inútiles porque Lupin no le respondería de forma satisfactoria.

- Extraño su risa escandalosa que parecía ladrido de perro. - murmuró perdida, mirando un punto indefinido a la derecha de la pata de la mesa de centro. Lupin bajó los hombros apenado.

- Yo también... - convino. - ... aunque el último tiempo no se oía a menudo.

Alicia soltó un respingo.

- Has de saber, Remus... que ella recibió su merecido. - habló, con su habitual voz calma. - Tal vez no lo lamentó, pero el castigo... ¡Harry! Harry debería saberlo... Bellatrix no salió impune, cada vez que utiliza las manos se acuerda de mí... - y así continuó entre desvaríos propios.

- ¿Tú lo amaste? - se atrevió a especular el mago. Alicia parpadeó.

- Yo no amo, Remus. No creo en tan falso sentimiento, y, de todos modos, tampoco se me enseñó a hacerlo. - explicó, la expresión vacía.

- Tus gritos, tus alaridos... - se contrajo ante la angustia que ese recuerdo le causaba. - Kingsley tuvo que sedarte... no estabas fingiendo esa aterradora tristeza. - comentó, pensativo.

La bruja estaba soplando una pelusa que tenía en el hombro.

- Son cosas diferentes. No en todas las relaciones debe existir amor... o por lo menos eso no significa que hay que tratarse bien. - musitó. - ¿Por qué todos creen que es amor? Ya te dije, no nací para ello... y tampoco soy tan hipócrita como para fingir un sentimiento que no siento. - se llevó las manos a la cara para rascarse la punta de la nariz. Lupin tomó nota de las pequeñas y únicas cicatrices que tenía en los nudillos, marcas que hasta el momento se habían mantenido ocultas. - Sentirme posesión de alguien me desespera.

- La vida sin amor no es vida. - refutó el licántropo, desviando los ojos de las manos de la bruja. - Y hay quienes creen que eso es, precisamente, lo que nos salvará. - añadió.

- Benditos aquellos que puedan amar, entonces. - repuso, rodando los ojos. - ¿Acaso somos malditos los otros que somos libres de actuar, siendo más grandes que el resto porque no nos atan ligaduras afectivas? - _"Alicia Riddle, tú estás maldita de todas formas."_

- Lo estás exponiendo desde un punto de vista frío y manipulador. - la atajó Lupin. - No hay nada que se anhele más que tener un compañero, una persona que esté a tu lado hasta el día en que mueras.

- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia, si cuando mueres, lo haces solo? - contradijo la mujer.

- Sabrás que fuiste amado por alguien en tu vida; que no estuviste solo. Lo que viene después, nadie lo sabe, y eso ahí se ve. - contestó el ex profesor, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y qué prefieres tú, Remus? - siseó la bruja. - ¿Alguien que te quiera, o alguien que te comprenda?

La pregunta tenía muchas aristas. Y él podía vislumbrar el dilema que le había puesto; puede existir alguien que te ame ciega e incondicionalmente, pero si no comprende la naturaleza de tus actos y decisiones, a veces se convierte... se convierte en una carga pesada. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esa idea quisquillosa que se le había metido...

Tonks lo amaba así, ciega e incondicionalmente... pero no entendía el peligro que suponía para ella el relacionarse con un hombre-lobo... no entendía, y aún así lo quería, y se habían casado, y ahora... no, no quería pensar en ello... porque Tonks no es - no, no podía serlo - una carga... ¿verdad?

- Déjame contarte una historia. - prosiguió la bruja. - Había una vez una niña común. Daba lo mismo si era muggle o bruja; era una niña común. Y esta niña tenía una ambición descabellada, pero no dejaba de llamarla incesante: ella quería hacer volar el puente del río Támesis en Londres. Cuando le decía a sus amigos, éstos se reían y decían que estaba loca. Le bajaban el perfil al asunto, porque, ¿cómo era posible? ¡Destruiría miles de vidas! Pero ella insistía. - se recostó sobre el apoyabrazos, acomodándose. - Y un día, después de que hubiera buscado por tanto, encontró a otra niña ordinaria con el mismo sueño. Ahora que contaban con el apoyo de la otra, tenían la convicción de que podrían hacer volar el puente y mucho más... ¿qué crees que sucedió? - Lupin no le contestó; demasiado abrumado se sentía por la revelación que se le había dado. - Lo hicieron... eso, y todo lo demás que se habían propuesto. Fueron grandes... terribles, no hay duda de ello, pero en lo suyo fueron grandes... ¿Y por qué? Porque se comprendían... alcanzaron el nivel de entendimiento antes incluso de cualquier muestra de afecto. - acabó.

Sirius, James y Lily habían comprendido en su momento lo peligroso que podía ser. Por eso se cuidaban; aunque siempre estuviera la sombra del pesimismo extendiéndose por encima de ellos, Lupin estaba seguro que nada _malo _les pasaría. Porque estaban capacitados, porque sabían defenderse, porque estaría el otro para protegerle la guarda si era necesario; todos eran jóvenes y temerarios. En cambio Tonks... apenas era una chiquilla que no percibía la amenaza de la muerte latente, rebotando en los oídos... y ese hijo... ¿Cómo podía seguir libremente, si tenía un pequeño que requería de su presencia en casa? ¿Cómo podía entregarse a la causa, a la muerte, si había alguien que dependía de él para sobrevivir? ¿Cómo iba a poder morir tranquilo, si estaba él? ¿Y Tonks? ¿Si le pasaba algo a ella también? ¿Qué sucedería con el pequeño...?

Alicia se había vuelto a cantar en su propia letanía una cancioncilla infantil que de sus labios sonaba tétrica.

_El puente de Londres se va a caer, __  
__se va a caer, se va a caer, __  
__el puente de Londres se va a caer, __  
__mi pequeña dama..._

- Voy... voy a dormir. - anunció, levantándose con cierta torpeza. La bruja no lo miró, mientras continuaba cantando.  
_  
__... mi pequeña dama._

* * *

___Estado de alcoholismo._

___Sirius Black podía decir que agradecía muchas cosas al alcohol y los efectos que provocaba su exceso._

_____Se libraba por completo de todos sus pudores, si es que tenía alguno, y daba rienda suelta a su extrovertida personalidad._

_______Aunque ya había pasado la hora de entregarse al cuidado del alcohol, aún podía darse un último descuido, una última imprudencia para que él ni nadie se olvide de quién es Sirius Black. __  
_  
_Suerte quizá era que esa noche el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se hallase vacío. Sólo sus amargas memorias lo habían acompañado toda la tarde, hasta que una chispa de vitalidad le recordó que había una cava completa por degustar. Y por qué no invitar a Alicia a semejante aventura._

___________Las horas se pasaron realmente rápido entre licores y hedores, botellas polvorientas vacías rodando por el suelo, y copas que después de haber sido llenadas muchas veces, se ladeaban y servían más licor en el suelo o la ropa que en la boca de quien las inclinaba._

_Sirius Black podía decir que agradecía muchas cosas al alcohol y los efectos que provocaba su exceso. Y también de gozar siempre de la compañía adecuada._

___Las imágenes se distorsionaban, el foco se movía, el suelo rotaba y perdió el sentido del tiempo, y de todo, menos de quién estaba ahí con él. La poca razón que conservaba se fue a dar un paseo, dejándolo libre de hacer lo que quisiera._

_____No recuerda quién empezó. Quién se lanzó primero a quién. Pero lo que sí recuerda, y muy bien, fue que pronto ambos rodaban por la alfombra junto a las botellas. En aquel mismo salón, frente a la vista y paciencia de todo su árbol genealógico. Con sorna logró formular el pensamiento rebelde de si:_

_______"¿Qué diría mi madre si me viera?_

_________Pero pronto lo envió al demonio, como la túnica de Alicia, y los cordones de su corsé._

___________Algo de fina elegancia sacudió la cabeza de su compañera, y propuso algo, de lo cual lo único que Sirius entendió fue:_

_____________- Vamos arriba. -_

_______________El trayecto hacia la habitación que estuviera más al alcance de los dos fue una danza de tropezones, pisadas, jalones, atropellos, colisiones y demases. Como música, sus risas flojas y atontadas. Y uno que otro jadeo._

_________________No se acuerda cual fue la alcoba que seleccionaron para cometer su vil fechoría. Se sentía como un niño insolente que desobedecía estrictas órdenes. Todas esas reglas y estatutos recitados por la voz aburrida de quien se preocupó de informarle se derretían como su caballerosidad con cada botón que la bruja iba quitando._

___________________Pareció recordar una pizca de cordura cuando la espalda de la mujer chocó contra el pilar de la cama adoselada. Ella arqueó el cuello, entregándoselo a modo de ofrenda. Y él se dispuso a roerlo tal como el perro ataca su hueso. Saboreó las clavículas y algo de su hombro, pero se hizo la nota mental de probarlo más a fondo en cualquier otra ocasión._

_____________________Se regodeaba con sus gemidos, con el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho, acechándola contra el pilar._

_______________________Sin embargo, ella abogó por su boca y ocupó un buen argumento por allá abajo para obtenerla. Cálido aliento recargado de alcohol._

_________________________Ahora fue el turno de ella por explorar y él no se quejó. Cayó en la cama armada de la pobre alma que tendría la desgracia de dormir allí, y esperó a ver que tenía ella para ofrecer. Terminó de quitarle la camisa, sintiendo la humedad de su lengua recorrer la piel prematuramente añejada en Azkaban. Y antes de procesarlo, los dedos de la bruja se hallaban deshaciéndose fervorosamente de su cinturón, regalo de Remus._

___________________________A partir de eso la cuestión fue cosa de segundos. Lo que llevaban anhelando desde que comenzaron con los mordiscones en el salón estaba llegando a su punto culmine. Y quizá más rápido de lo que esperaba, acabó._

_____________________________Sirius Black podía decir que agradecía muchas cosas al alcohol y los efectos que provocaba su exceso._

_______________________________Porque el espantoso dolor de cabeza que tenía al despertar le evitaba de preguntarse qué demonios había pasado para que Alicia y él se encontraran durmiendo en la misma cama._

* * *

- Tus manos... - Alicia alzó los ojos de los apuntes que estaba repasando.

- ¿Qué tienen? - preguntó, escondiéndolas entre las piernas, pues era el único movimiento que podía hacer. Lupin se acercó con dos tazas de café.

- Las marcas... las marcas que tienes en los nudillos... - señaló. - ¿Por qué las tienes?

En ese momento, algo diferente atravesó las oscuras pupilas de la bruja. Algo que no era burla, ironía, rencor u odio. Tampoco estaba fingiendo. Había dado en el clavo con esa pregunta.

- Son... son un recuerdo. - dijo esquiva, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Recuerdo? ¿Recuerdo de qué? - insistió Lupin. Eran heridas muy particulares, y por su aspecto, parecían ser antiguas. Hizo memoria, rememorando algún detalle que le haya pasado de largo en todo lo que se refería a esa bruja tan intrigante, un atisbo de recuerdo, un retazo, algo...

- Tenías las manos vendadas... - murmuró en voz alta, recogiendo con esfuerzo ese recuerdo tan lejano que parecía de otra vida, aunque ya estaba presente la amenaza oscura. - Me acuerdo, me acuerdo muy bien porque Pe... Colagusano chocó con una niña a la salida del Gran Salón esa vez... - el negro cabello ocultaba el rostro de Alicia entre las sombras. - Pero... ¿de quién era ese funeral?

La mujer permanecía inmóvil. Lupin se acercó, aferrándola de los brazos.

- ¿De quién era ese funeral, Alicia? - volvió a preguntar. - ¿A quién habían asesinado?

Y entonces, una voz profunda y helada, glacial que parecía congelarle los pulmones surgió de entre esa cortina de liso cabello. Una voz que estremeció tanto a Lupin como la voz del mismo Voldemort.

- De todas las cosas que quieras preguntarme... esa es la única a la que no voy a responder.-


	10. Añoranzas de una época mejor

_**Capítulo 9: Añoranzas de una época mejor**_

Y _El Profeta _esa noche decía...

- Vaya - fue su expresión al encontrarse con una monumental fotografía de Harry en la portada. El título rezaba bien destacado:

"Indeseable número 1"

Ofrecían una cantidad considerable de galleons por el chico. Pensando sin intención, cuánto sumaban las cabezas de Sirius y Harry, fue el momento en que la puerta se abrió tan de golpe que rebotó y se devolvió.

Se levantó tan rápido como sus extremidades amarradas le permitieron, maldiciendo el hecho de que Lupin tuviera confiscada su varita.

Pero era, sin embargo, Lupin el que apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con una expresión que Alicia jamás le había visto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Remus? - inquirió con la voz inexpresiva. Su rostro no reflejaba el terror y espanto que provocaban la muerte de alguien, así que esa posibilidad estaba descartada.

El aludido no respondió. Cruzó el umbral sin decir palabra, dispuesto a seguir de largo hacia otro lugar de la casa menos habitado. Pero Alicia sentía la imperiosa necesidad por saber.

- ¿Qué pasó, Remus? - volvió a preguntar, siguiéndole con dificultad. Lupin la ignoró olímpicamente. Recordando una ocasión parecida acontecida con Sirius, ella decidió aferrarle la capa con fuerza, cosa que detuvo al licántropo. Éste se volteó, indignado, alzando la mano dispuesto a pegarle.

Y cuando vio esos vacíos ojos negros, no el par de refulgentes orbes verdes esmeralda que lo habían desafiado... dejó caer el brazo.

La mirada lobuna fue desapareciendo gradualmente, hasta que finalmente se esfumó la sombra maldita de la Luna, volviendo a ser Lupin, el correcto, fiel, y en cualquier otra ocasión menos aquella, diplomático Lupin.

- Remus... - susurró Alicia por lo bajo, tomando el antebrazo de Lupin en un gesto de apoyo. Pero él la soltó bruscamente.

- No... - bramó, al parecer, a alguien más que a Alicia. - No... - repitió, observando la nada. - Porque... porque él tiene razón... ¡Tiene toda la maldita razón! -

Botó una lámpara de pie, que estaba más de adorno que de otra cosa. Alicia se alejó, dejando que Lupin avanzara descargando una rabia que desde hace mucho tiempo llevaba acumulándose.

- ¡James jamás hubiera permitido que, jamás hubiera aceptado que yo... y Sirius...! – rugió, caminando de un lado al otro. - Soy... soy un maldito cobarde... ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! - se golpeó la cabeza con los puños. Alicia tuvo que intervenir, saltando rápidamente para detener a Lupin.

- Tranquilízate, Remus... - murmuró, agarrando las muñecas del licántropo.

- ¡Tonks está embarazada! - gritó, nublándose los ojos color miel de grises y angustiosas tormentas. - ¡Tonks está embarazada, está esperando un hijo mío, y la dejé sola! La dejé sola... - Alicia tuvo que hacer descomunales esfuerzos para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño. - No sé... no sé qué demonios estaba pensando... pero accedí a esa idea descabellada... no sé por qué diablos cedí... ¡No lo sé! - se soltó, agarrándose el cabello con ambas manos, dejándose caer en el centro de la sala. - ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡DEBÍ HABERME MANTENIDO FIRME!

- Estabas solo. -

La fría voz calma lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, percatándose de pronto que había alguien junto a él, y que una débil, casi molesta fuerza le agarraba las manos.

- Te sentías solo, Remus. Y aunque solo puedes lograr más propósitos de los que tú te propones, como entregarte por completo a la causa... - Alicia suspiró pesadamente.- ... no te llena el vacío que tienes ahí.

Le enterró la mano en el lugar donde estaba el corazón.

- Siempre he sabido... que tener a alguien muy cerca de mí... podría traerle problemas a ese alguien. - musitó Lupin con los ojos nublados y perdidos.

- Pero esa misma soledad te consume dolorosamente, ¿no es así? - el ex profesor tragó saliva.

Una sensación contraproducente, claro está. Sentimientos en pugna que lo habían perseguido toda la vida, debatiéndose entre la culpa y la soledad. Y él... se sentía tan solo... Sirius había muerto... casi no había nada por lo que seguir peleando... nada, excepto... excepto esa muchacha de cabello rosado con rostro en forma de corazón, demasiado joven para saber las sombrías implicaciones de estar en guerra... demasiado juguetona, imprudente, ansiosa, bordeando la hiperactividad, llena de esa vida que él parecía haber perdido en el mismo momento en que James y Lily fueron asesinados y Sirius condenado a pasar la eternidad en Azkaban... una vida que no había recuperado ni años después, y que sólo Tonks sabía cómo hacerle volver a sentir... una vida...

Como esa vida, tan pasada y olvidada, en que nada importaba más que la próxima Luna llena, para salir a merodear por los terrenos de Hogwarts en busca de aventuras con los mejores amigos que jamás tendría otra vez... y ese cosquilleo que le provocaban las bromas insólitas y ridículas de James y Sirius, era el mismo cosquilleo que le brotaba bajo la piel cuando Tonks le tomaba la mano, y le acariciaba el cabello opaco, y miraba sus ojos con especial ternura...

- Ese hijo heredará mi maldición... - dijo de pronto. Un hijo... _su hijo..._ fruto de ese momento en que sólo necesitaba sentir el calor de Tonks para sentirse vivo. Alicia le despejó la frente de los cabellos que le caían encima de los ojos, con los dedos particularmente fríos; ni asomaba la calidez de Tonks en ellos.

- Eso tú no lo sabes. - rebatió, caracterizando la volátil facción de su personalidad, casi indiferente. - Puede ser tanto licántropo como metamorfomago. ¿Acaso tú no lo querrías por ser licántropo? -

Lupin se incorporó, levemente ofendido.

- No es eso... ¿cómo podría dejar que por mi irresponsabilidad le traspase tamaña condena a un niño inocente? - planteó, desesperado. Y por los finos labios de Alicia se formó una picaresca sonrisa.

- Pues eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de... - sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente, pero Alicia hizo un ademán de seguir hablando. - Eso no es lo importante; Tonks te quiere así, y creo que está más que dispuesta a cargar si su hijo o hija hereda tu condición. En el hipotético caso de que así sea. -

Las palabras repiqueteaban en su cabeza..._ En el hipotético caso de que así sea..._ las manos de Alicia permanecían atadas sobre sus rodillas. Las cicatrices apenas y se notaban con las mangas extralargas de su camisa.

- ¿Puedo? - inquirió. La bruja asintió. Lupin le desató cuidadosamente la cuerda, tirándola a un lado. Levantó las mangas para ver las marcas que había dejado. Pero Alicia, con toda su experiencia, ya no le tomaba importancia a esas señales.

Y sin previo aviso, recostó la cabeza sobre las piernas de la mujer. Alicia se sintió extraña; muestras de verdadero afecto habían sido muy pocas las que había experimentado. No tenía una clara idea de qué era lo que debía hacer, y optó por lo que supuso que haría una persona normal en su lugar; acarició suavemente la cabeza del licántropo, quien necesitaba ese gesto de apoyo.

Y porque aunque fueran de bandos contrarios, Lupin y Alicia, después de todo, eran amigos.

- ¿Crees que Tonks me perdone? - le llegó la pregunta ahogada.

- Yo creo que Tonks se lanzaría desde una escoba a veinte metros si es por ti, Remus. - contestó. Oyó la risa ahogada por unos segundos, y luego, sintió las lágrimas mojar su pantalón.


	11. El Ministerio de la Magia

_**Capítulo 10: El Ministerio de la Magia**_

#1

Los días siguientes se pasaron en completo silencio. Lupin la había desatado definitivamente y le había devuelto la varita; podría haberse marchado y el licántropo no se hubiera percatado. Lupin tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparse de ella.

Llegaba, los días en que llegaba, tarde en la noche a enclaustrarse en su habitación. O pasaba veladas enteras encerrado, pensando en silencio. Pero ya no era ese silencio incómodo e irritable que se mantenía antes, sino el tipo de silencio que ocurre durante una reflexión. Lupin estaba realizando análisis que le permitirían enfrentar sus miedos, y la presencia de Alicia era más un estorbo que otra cosa.

Por eso, un día ordinario, decidió marcharse. Sin decir adiós ni gracias.

El periódico había emitido comunicados controversiales durante ese tiempo, y en uno de aquellos artículos, Alicia había visto algo que llamó profundamente su atención. No recordaba muy bien qué era lo que decía exactamente, aunque probablemente tenía que ver con esas medidas extremas antimuggles que el ministerio había adoptado, pero tenía la vívida imagen de una bruja menuda con aspecto de sapo de una de las fotografías, y en su escaso cuello adornado con exagerados voladitos rosados, destilando con voluntad propia, un relicario con una "S" grabada en el medio.

* * *

#2

El Ministerio de la Magia.

Su cuerpo entero fue víctima de un estremecimiento al recordar la última vez que había puesto los pies en aquel antro del demonio, expresión que había oído muchas veces en el pasado para referirse a aquel lugar.

Pero tenía que olvidar para seguir. Una turbación le indicó de la proximidad de su padre; si se quedaba por mucho más, las barreras mentales que había creado con el paso de los años podían derrumbarse, y caer de vuelta a la mansión Malfoy. Así que decidió ponerse manos a la obra, y obtener rápidamente lo que había ido a buscar allí.

* * *

#3

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a ingresar a esta oficina? - preguntó la diminuta y enrabiada bruja. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- Deberías saber quién soy, Dolores. Conocer a la hija de tu jefe. - contestó simplemente, pasando los dedos por el agujero que había en la puerta.**(1)**

- ¿Hija de mi...? Pero si Pius sólo tiene un hijo y... - la risa fría de la mujer la interrumpió.

- Nadie está hablando de Thicknesse. "Pius" está bajo una maldición Imperius, como casi todos los jefes de departamento, a excepción de los que son mortífagos, claro. Scrimgeour no ha dimitido: está muerto. - Umbridge se apoyó del borde de un estante por el asombro que tales revelaciones le causaron. - Alicia Riddle, hija de Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort. - se presentó, acercándose. - Y eso que llevas colgado al cuello me pertenece. - señaló el relicario que descansaba en su pecho.

Umbridge la miró horrorizada, mientras Alicia extendía la mano pacientemente.

Las reliquias y tesoros de la familia Gaunt se habían perdido muchos años antes cuando estaban bajo el poderío de su bisabuelo, Marvolo Gaunt. Sin embargo, su padre logró hacerse de unas pocas, entre ellas el relicario de Salazar Slytherin. Un tiempo antes de la caída de su padre por Harry Potter en el Halloween de 1981, un pequeño percance con un elfo doméstico y Regulus Black le habían arrebatado el relicario de su dominio. Y Alicia no podía quedarse cómodamente sentada mientras veía como aquello que le pertenecía por derecho se exhibía en el pescuezo de una vulgar sangre mestiza, como estaba segura que era esa Umbridge.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Dolores? - inquirió melosamente, cruzando una pierna delante de la otra muy notoriamente, avanzando hacia la bruja. Ésta tembló contra el escritorio. - Te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes a quién perteneció. Mal, mal, mal... - volvió a sacudir la cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras sacaba la varita de la túnica. - Vamos a tener que enseñarte... - y la sonrisa que Umbridge vio en esos labios le hicieron perder el color de la cara abruptamente.

Quizá, Snape debería haber mantenido sus hechizos escondidos con mayor recelo... especialmente _Muffliato._

* * *

**(1) El agujero en la puerta está porque ahí estaba el ojo mágico de Moody. Alicia fue al ministerio a reclamar el relicario unos días después de que Harry se infiltrara con Ron y Hermione. Es por eso también que lo que Alicia se lleva es la copia que Hermione hizo aparecer para que Umbridge no notara que era eso lo que se habían llevado.**


	12. El País de las Maravillas

_**Capítulo 11: El país de las Maravillas**_

Enero, 1998.  
**  
****Se sentía... abatida. Cansada. Con frío. Hambrienta. **

Pocas cosas eran las que había podido sacar antes de escapar. Su ropa, la que había conseguido por obra de su trabajo remunerado; sus cosas, su mochila vieja y raída, símbolo de aventuras pasadas y pasajeras. No aquellas vestiduras que él había mandado a hacer para ella, obligando a utilizarlas, porque así debía estar ataviada ella. Con clase, elegante, sensual, insinuante. Un adorno placentero a la vista.  
**  
****Se dejó caer al suelo, sobre un montículo de nieve. **

Recordaba que incluso había aceptado ser un adorno para él. Una muñeca de aquellas que él necesitaba, una acorde a sus requerimientos. Obedecía al pie de la letra sus órdenes, sin margen de error.

**Con débiles movimientos de la varita, levantó una pequeña carpa. **

Pero él había faltado a un estatuto. A las leyes redactadas por nadie que había entre ellos dos. Porque ella había creído, con el despojo de inocencia que conservaba, que entre ellos existía algo especial. Un vínculo único, inquebrantable. Compartían la misma sangre real de Slytherin, y eso los hacía algo más que padre e hija. Compañeros. Cómplices. Eternos y letales. Eran pares, iguales. Ninguno superior al otro, salvo en experiencia y conocimiento, cosas que se adquirían con el tiempo. Pero que con lo esencial se nacía, y eso era la comprensión.

Dentro de esas cosas que se debían, en aspectos intelectuales de comprensión que sólo ellos alcanzaban, era la confianza.

Y la confianza, fue precisamente lo que él quebró.

**Se había hecho resistente al dolor, y a las condiciones climáticas, pero aún así no sentía las piernas. Tuvo que arrastrarse para llegar a la entrada de la carpa. **

Quizá la estupidez la cometió ella. Y vaya qué estupidez, desde el momento que comenzó, sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, y que sería castigada por ello si su padre se enteraba. Sin embargo, decidió hacerse cargo de la situación por ella misma. No se preocupó de _informar_ del experimento que estaba llevando a cabo. Porque también, la curiosidad no estaba totalmente ahogada, y con once años de edad, algo que no se explicaba quería que viviera esa experiencia.

La de hacer amigos.

**La kilométrica bufanda de escarlata y dorado se le enredaba entre las piernas. Casi se veía a sí misma, persiguiendo a otra muchacha que arrastraba una de las mismas bufandas por la nieve**...  
_  
__- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -___

_- No fastidies. -___

_- ¿Te llamas Alicia por la del cuento? - ___

_- ¿Qué cuento? -___

_- El cuento de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", ¿nunca lo has leído? Es una muy buena historia.- ___

_- Como la mayoría de las veces, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué estás hablando...- ___

_- Mira, te traeré el libro cuando vuelva de las vacaciones de Navidad... me recuerdas mucho a esa Alicia... - ___

_- ¿Por qué tendría que parecerme al personaje de un cuento_ muggle? -

_- Porque cuando Alicia cae al País de las Maravillas, y se encuentra con todas esas personas, el gato Cheshire, el Sombrerero Loco, la Oruga, el Conejo, parece que anda perdida y está sola, deambulando por un mundo extraño que no comprende... - _

**El pecho le dolía con una fuerza espantosa. La salvada por los pelos de los Carrow en Hogwarts le había dejado una herida que no sanaba después de tanto tiempo, y el frío empeoraba su condición. Tal vez si dormía un poco el dolor se hacía soportable y podría tener la fuerza necesaria para acercarse a un lugar habitable donde pudiera conseguir medicinas o ayuda. **

Dormiría sin sueños, por lo menos una noche...

El soplo de la ventisca pareció apagarse de súbito.  
_  
__- ¡Quilvayabien, Alicia! - _

Sombras comenzaron a moverse rápidamente delante de la carpa. Y de pronto...

- Vaya, vaya... parece que la hemos encontrado, Bella.-


	13. El País de las Pesadillas

_**Capítulo 12: El país de las Pesadillas**_

_**La capacidad de autodestrucción del ser humano no conoce límites...**_

Maldición tras maldición tras maldición tras maldición...

- ¡Ya estoy harto de ti y tus caprichos infantiles! - profería por encima de los gritos tan espantosos que le rompían los tímpanos. - ¡HARTO! _¡CRUCIO!_

El alarido ronco nacía en su garganta desgarrada de tanto gritar de dolor. No tenía recuerdo alguno de una sesión de tortura de tal intensidad como aquella. Sólo eran ambos; un asunto que sólo debía ser arreglado entre ellos.

- ¡Traicionas a tu sangre y te vas, y luego vuelves, y te vas otra vez con la sangre de mis seguidores en las manos! - decía eso más para recalcar que eran sus seguidores, y que sólo él tenía el derecho de aniquilarlos si se le daba la gana. La maldición cesó.

Lo que Alicia era en ese momento no era más que un estropajo de carne desparramado por el suelo. Los músculos de todo el cuerpo chillaban estridentemente; todos los dedos de la mano estaban fracturados, la sangre que teñía su negro cabello de rojo manaba de todas partes sin cesar; las prendas estaban hecha jirones. Dolor y más dolor.

- Lo tenías todo, Alicia... - sus palabras eran acompañadas por graves pasos en la oscuridad, acercándose. - Ibas a lograrlo todo... serías grande. Todo lo que quisieras iba a ser tuyo. Tenías el mundo a tus pies... - algo afilado se enterró bajo su mentón, algo que no era la varita. - Y mira lo que eres ahora... eres menos que nada... - sopló en su oído, increíblemente también adolorido. - Y mi curiosidad es... ¿para qué?

No temía. Jamás había temido a los juguetes afilados de su padre, y tampoco había temido a esa absoluta certeza, de que si Voldemort tenía que matarla, iba a hacerlo sin arrepentimiento. Su única incógnita era por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

- Aún tienes el descaro... de preguntar... - dijo, sintiendo horribles arcadas por sílaba. La punta de la navaja se enterró en la carne. Apenas e hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Lo único que me vale es tu traición... - contestó Voldemort. - Traición a mi confianza, a tu sangre, al legado de Salazar Slytherin... traición a la Causa...

- ¡Yo lo hubiera hecho todo sino me hubieras traicionado tú primero! - tamaño esfuerzo le costó la devolución de una mezcla asquerosa entre saliva, sangre y jugos gástricos. Voldemort quitó la navaja del cuello para dejarla vomitar, alejándose con repulsión.

- Ya basta de tus juegos, Alicia, han colmado mi paciencia... - murmuró inexpresivamente.

- ¡Te había dicho que estaba "hecho"! ¡Te obedecí, y seguí tus instrucciones! ¡Sé que recibiste el papel porque lo encontré años más tarde entre las cosas! - toses, arcadas y vómitos... pero el Señor Oscuro estaba concentrado en analizar la información.

Así que... ¿había sido por eso? ¿Ese hecho había condenado a su hija a ser una traidora? ¿¡Por ella?

- ¡... y tú la hiciste desaparecer! - balbuceó con los labios amoratados.

- Me estás diciendo, que lo mandaste todo delicadamente al demonio... - la voz fue ganando volumen nuevamente, cargada de odio y cólera.- ... por esa sangresucia?

- Fue la única que creyó en mí a pesar de que estaba todo perdido... - escupió por lo bajo.

- ¿¡Y TÚ TE VENDISTE A ESA CURSILERÍA BARATA? - saltó con la fuerza de mil infiernos. - ¿¡TE VENDISTE A LA CHARLATANERÍA DE UNA MOCOSA?

- Aunque tú no me querías, Tom, yo te escogí a ti... - continuó relatando la maltratada bruja, descargando la pena y odio que llevaba en el interior por años. - Era algo que yo... que yo esperaba que hicieras cuando terminé la relación con Blaze... - el nombre picó sus labios rotos después de tantos años sin pronunciarlo. - Porque era lo único que me faltaba... te era fiel, te era leal, siempre te fui ciegamente fiel a ti, Tom, siempre, y a nadie más... y tú la mataste... la hiciste pedazos... ¡aún cuando yo te había escogido a ti! ¿Por qué demonios le hiciste eso? ¡Era una niña que nada tenía que ver en el meollo del asunto! ¡HABÍA SIDO MI CAPRICHO, Y LO HABÍA CUMPLIDO! ¿POR QUÉ, TOM? - víctima de una convicción sobrenatural, alzó la cabeza, apoyándose del suelo para sentarse y mirarlo de frente.

_¿Querías que hubiera dejado vivir semejante despojo de mierda que se atrevió a querer algo que era mío?_

- ¿A la niña?... - rió vilmente. - ¿Nunca te conté... las condiciones... en que encontré a la patética sangresucia...? - se relamió, rememorando el mismo sabor que llegó a sus labios cuando ocurrió lo narrado. - Sabía lo que habías hecho... por supuesto que lo sabía, siempre tuve ojos en Hogwarts... habías pisoteado a la insignificante miserable con tal de acatar mi orden... sé lo que le dijiste, y lo que le hiciste... - _Jamás había estado tan orgulloso de ti como en ese momento..._ - ... y cuando la encontré... era tan patético lo que estaba haciendo, Alicia... tan humillante... ella misma se estaba mutilando... ¿qué crees que iba a hacer yo? Ayudarla, por supuesto... - el éxtasis que sintió en aquella ocasión... le removía el cuerpo y los sentidos.- ¿Para qué dejar vivir una forma de vida denigrante? Estaba humillada, pisoteada, ultrajada... no tenía dignidad... ¿cuál era la finalidad de dejarla con vida? - preguntó, con tal obviedad que Alicia sintió irresistibles ganas de vomitar otra vez, pero sólo le quedaban las entrañas.

_Además, te estaba quitando de el medio cualquier posible y potencial enemigo. _

Las lágrimas corrían, por fin, libres por sus mejillas. Libres de prejuicios, de orgullos, de imágenes y autoridades por mantener... sin miedo, ni tapujos, ni temor al castigo... sólo estaba haciéndolo por hacerlo, por llorar.

- La mataste de todos modos... - repuso con un hilo de voz. Tenía en la boca la desagradable sensación de la saliva antes del vómito.

- ¡Te estaba tomando mucho de tu tiempo! - rebatió Voldemort, indignado. - ¿Por qué crees que fuiste a Hogwarts? ¿A aprender? ¡Tenías una misión, y parecía tan olvidada cuando te paseabas con la sangresucia por los pasillos del castillo! - bramó.

El silencio se expandió de pronto ante aquella acusación. Voldemort se aclaró la garganta, rodeando a la figura destrozada de la mujer.

- Siendo la sangresucia la razón de tu traición hasta el momento en que Harry Potter se interpuso en mi camino... - pensaba en voz alta. - ¿Por qué volviste a mí el verano pasado?

Los ojos oscuros refulgieron con una amargura más absoluta que en el Purgatorio.

- Porque te dio el tiempo de volver de adonde sea que hayas estado todos esos años, a brazos de Dumbledore, y en específico, a los brazos del animago Black... - una mueca sardónica le bailoteó en las facciones por breves segundos. - Pero en cuanto murió, bastaron unos pocos meses para que volvieras a mí, estando conciente que yo estaba tras tus pasos... - una risa fría le explotó sobre la cabeza. - Pero conociendo la magnitud de tu terquedad, más bien dicho, de tu estupidez, no volviste por miedo o sumisión... ¿Por qué volviste a _mí_, Alicia?

- Tú me enseñaste a no ser hipócrita, padre - murmuró con su voz volátil. - Cuando Blaze murió, yo creí... yo creí que esa razón sería suficiente para volverme al otro lado... - dibujaba con los dedos quebrados sobre los charcos de sangre. - Pero después de un tiempo, descubrí que estaba siendo una burla, porque... seguía creyendo lo mismo que tú me inculcaste, me seguía gustando hacer las cosas que hacía antes, me importaba poco el bienestar de las personas que no conocía, y a las que conocía e incluso llegaba a querer un poco, las terminaba dañando irremediablemente... pertenezco a este lugar, por más que lo detestase en momentos, por más que quisiera borrarlo, por más que quisiera negarlo... mi lugar está en las sombras, y mi lealtad pertenece a la Muerte. - alzó los ojos, observándolos, clavando sus orbes en las carmesíes de él.

Tal vez, si no hubiera atrapado a la mocosa en un principio, Alicia nunca hubiera traspasado esas barreras entre el bien y el mal. Y nada de esto hubiera pasado, y ella seguiría a su lado...

Pero Lord Voldemort jamás se arrepiente.

- Quizá debiste haberme matado el mismo día que a mi madre. - propuso.

_¿Y haberme saltado todas estas diversiones que a lo largo de tus treinta y tres años me has proporcionado? ¿Y haber quedado exento en tu crianza, habiendo creado semejante criatura que eres ahora?___

_Hubieras sido grande..._

Alzó la varita. La palabra Crucio le picaba la garganta.

- Como ninguno, eres honesta con lo que quieres. No puedes mentirte. -

- Ya hazlo de una vez. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿no? -

La miró por unos segundos. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

- Tom... -

Pero él ya había abandonado la habitación.  
_  
__Titubear es de débiles. _

Alicia permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil.

- Sí, Blaze, yo soy Alicia... en el País de las Pesadillas. -

Los nudillos sangraban tanto como ese día...


	14. Avril Blaze 1

_**Capítulo 13: Avril Blaze 1**_

**1 de Septiembre de 1975. Mansión Lestrange. 9:05 am.**

- Recuerdas muy bien el plan, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. - contestó, sonriendo complacida.

- Dentro de 10 a 15 minutos, Bellatrix y Rodolphus te llevarán a la estación 9 y 3/4. No des razones para sospechar a nadie. En especial a Dumbledore. - advirtió Voldemort, sin poder contener la ansiedad, paseándose de derecha a izquierda.

Alicia lo miraba ir y venir, sentada en una silla frente al escritorio. El plan había sido trazado durante años, no tenía necesidad de repasarlo una vez más.

- Entonces todo está en orden. ¿Alguna pregunta? - se detuvo de pronto delante de ella.

La niña de once años se mordió la lengua. La verdad, sí tenía una pregunta, pero era demasiado estúpida, y no quería tener como último gesto de despedida el recuerdo de lo que podía hacer una maldición Cruciatus de su padre. Tragándose la pregunta, asintió en silencio.

* * *

- Muy bien, que tengas un buen viaje. - le dijo Rodolphus Lestrange, apoyando una mano en su hombro. La escena debía verse lo más natural y creíble posible, considerando que ya habían pasado delante de ellos varios magos del ministerio que les habían lanzado miradas escrutadoras.

- Será un trayecto agradable. - le aseguró el señor Lestrange, y ese tono de voz no le pareció exagerado en lo absoluto. - Sólo intenta hacer migas con la gente necesaria.

- Deshazte de toda esa escoria impura que se atreve a mancillar el nombre de mago. - añadió Bellatrix. Se acuclilló frente a la niña, llamando la atención indebida de un par de hombres unos metros más allá. - Intentaré hacer que tu padre te traiga a casa para Navidad. Te habré preparado muchas sorpresas para entonces. - y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo bailar sus largas pestañas.

Alicia le sonrió, mientras le daba un abrazo. Bellatrix le correspondió con el cariño macabro propio de ellas. Rodolphus le revolvió el cabello paternalmente.

- Pásalo bien, Alicia. - le asintió a ambos, volteándose hacia el expreso de Hogwarts.

Apenas había puesto un pie en el tren, sufrió un encontronazo con dos jóvenes, que no debían tener más de unos quince años. Ella tenía una mata de cabello pelirrojo despampanante, y los ojos parecían dos verdes esmeraldas, brillantes y exultantes de energía. Llevaba una insignia dorada y escarlata, con una "P" grabada en un costado. El muchacho, a diferencia de la chica que parecía irradiar salud y alegría, era de aspecto enclenque y desgarbado. Tenía la piel cetrina, una nariz ganchuda, con los ojos negros como pozos profundos, y el cabello negro similar a la grasa. No había que mencionar el hecho de lo delgado que era. Como su compañera, llevaba una insignia, pero ésta intercalaba los colores verde y plata.

- Ya vamos, Sev. Remus Lupin es un chico agradable, no tienes que seguir con tu ridícula perorata. Además, ¿a qué viene todo esto, cuando yo te hablaba de los prefectos? - decía la chica con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces en serio... - inició el chico, interrumpiéndose abruptamente al encontrar a la niña. Alzó una ceja hostilmente y le espetó:

- ¿Se te perdió algo? - Alicia se enfureció; nadie le hablaba así a ella. E iba a responder de esa forma tan particular que había aprendido, no de su padre, sino de Bellatrix, cuando la pelirroja se adelantó.

- Ya deja de ser molesto, Sev. Hola, soy Lily Evans. - se presentó la chica alegremente. Alicia permaneció callada, parpadeando. - Debes ir por primera vez a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

- Sí - contestó escuetamente. Lily le lanzó una mirada a su amigo, como si confirmara algo que le había dicho. Severus se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Eso está muy bien. - comentó con el aire de una educadora de párvulos. El chico rodó los ojos. - Yo empezaré quinto curso este año, al igual que mi amigo aquí presente, Severus Snape. - Alicia volvió la mirada de Lily al chico, pero éste ni se inmutó. - Bueno, yo voy en Gryffindor, y él en Slytherin. - continuó la pelirroja para romper el incómodo silencio. - ¿A qué casa te gustaría ir? -

Alicia, que no había despegado su fría mirada de Snape, contestó sin vacilación.

- A Slytherin. -

Tal debió ser la convicción de su voz, que ambos chicos se miraron; un estremecimiento recorrió a Lily, y la expresión adusta de Severus se relajó levemente.

- Que estimulante es saber que los alumnos de primero conozcan lo que les conviene. - comentó Snape, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

- Mi padre fue un Slytherin, yo también debo serlo - añadió la pequeña Alicia, desafiándolos. Lily, nerviosa, se miró la muñeca, donde llevaba un reloj, y dijo:

- Son casi las once, Sev. Vamos al compartimiento de los prefectos, antes de que aparezca Potter y su pandilla. - No había ni rastro de James Potter, sólo lo decía para tener una excusa para alejarse de la niña.

- Nos vemos en Slytherin, entonces. - murmuró Snape a modo de despedida.

Alicia frunció la nariz y chasqueó la lengua. Acto seguido se dispuso a buscar un compartimiento vacío, antes de que se llenaran de estudiantes parlanchines. Finalmente encontró uno que se adecuara a sus requerimientos, que se encontraba al fondo del tren.

Varios alumnos desfilaron delante, perdidos la mayoría, que no se molestaban en mirarla, haciendo de su presencia algo invisible. La niña se puso a observar por la ventana, indiferente a aquella actitud.

Iba a Hogwarts por una misión. Y la cumpliría.

El tren partió. Seguramente, Bellatrix y Rodolphus ya habían vuelto a la mansión. En las palabras de Bellatrix estaba pensando, cuando:

- Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? El resto del tren va lleno - una niña de negros cabellos y ojos color almendra había asomado la cabeza por el compartimiento. Alicia le echó una ojeada, examinándola.

- De acuerdo. - fue el diagnóstico. La chica sonrió, y de inmediato arrastró el baúl, subiéndolo con mucho esfuerzo a la rejilla, junto al de Alicia. Se sentó frente a ella, y la miró.

- Soy Avril Blaze, mucho gusto. - le tendió la mano. Alicia fulminó la mano de su acompañante fríamente.

- Alicia Riddle - contestó, volviendo a concentrarse a la ventana, dejando a Avril con la mano extendida, quien un tanto desilusionada, la bajó. Se mantuvo el silencio, algo que Alicia comenzaría a extrañar cuando se encontrara en presencia de Avril, porque no bastó mucho para que se le ocurriera interrumpirlo.

- ¿Sabías que existía todo esto? - de principio, la pregunta no le cuajó. Se despegó de la ventana, para fijar los ojos en Avril, parpadeando.

- ¿Cómo? -

- Pues... esto. La magia, los magos, una escuela para magos... - continuó enumerando con los dedos. Y en ese instante, Alicia cayó en la cuenta de que Avril Blaze no podía ser más que una sangresucia.

Antes de que el repudio comenzara a recorrerle el cuerpo, una idea le atravesó la cabeza. ¿Por qué no? Había oído de los muggles muchas cosas, pero nunca había podido darlas por sentado (excepto la capacidad que tenían para clamar por su vida, claro). Nadie se daría cuenta, porque cuando Alicia Riddle quería que no la descubrieran, nadie podía hacerlo. Y si se aburría, podía deshacerse de la muchachita en lo menos que dura un chasquido. Ni que le costara tanto trabajo pronunciar el maleficio letal. Además, que era exactamente lo que su padre le había pedido.

_"No des razones para sospechar"_

¿Qué era menos sospechoso que ser amigo de un sangresucia en esos momentos?

- Por supuesto que sí. - la detuvo, con una sonrisa malvada que Avril malinterpretó.

- ¿De verdad? - inquirió, parando su inventario que iba por "varitas mágicas, libros de hechizos, escobas voladoras..." centrando su atención en Alicia.

- Sí, mi padre es mago. - respondió con suficiencia. Esperó para saborear el efecto que sus palabras producían en Avril antes de añadir. - Toda mi familia lo es.

Avril no cabía en sí de la emoción, y lo que quedaba de viaje siguió con preguntas de la niña a Alicia sobre la magia misma hasta una detallada explicación del Quidditch. A su vez, Alicia le sonsacó varias cosas que Avril tuvo que explicarle sobre el mundo de los muggles y sobre su propia familia: le contó que su madre era rusa, su padre norteamericano, y que habían sorteado difíciles obstáculos para poder estar juntos, principalmente porque sus familias tenían ideales contrarios. Avril había nacido en Londres, pero vivió su primera infancia en la Alemania Oriental, y tuvo que explicarle largo y tendido a Alicia por qué habían dos Alemanias. Luego se mudó al lugar donde residía actualmente en Inglaterra, un pueblo menor, casi escondido. Y que su segundo nombre lo había escogido su madre, siendo Nadezhda. Con cierto rencor, Alicia pensó en lo despreocupado que había sido Tom para escoger unos nombres tan comunes como Alicia, y Natasha, el nombre de su madre.

De pronto, ingresó un prefecto, que por la insignia Alicia dedujo que era de Gryffindor, a avisar que estaban por llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade y lo mejor sería cambiarse.

- Esto es lo más increíble que he visto en toda mi vida... - murmuraba Avril para sí en cuanto se bajaron del tren, admirando la sombra del gran castillo, chocando con un niño que parecía ser de su edad.

_Entonces no has vivido mucho..._pensó Alicia, pero tenía que coincidir, que jamás antes había visto un lugar de tal esplendor como Hogwarts.

Hagrid, el semigigante, los llamó para recorrer el habitual viaje de los alumnos de primero por el lago. Se subieron al mismo bote que unos niños, tan emocionados como Avril: Ryan Smollet y Evan Miller. Por las actitudes de los chicos, Ryan Smollet debía ser hijo de padres magos, y Evan Miller, un sangresucia que babeaba tanto como Avril.

- Mi padre me habló sobre el lago, pero no me creía que fuera tan interesante como él lo dijo... - comentó Smollet, observando atento unas burbujas que había dejado el calamar gigante al mover un tentáculo. - También me dijo que en la selección de las casas, te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza que decide a qué casa irás. - se jactó, cruzado de brazos. Evan y Avril lo escuchaban con atención.

- ¿Ese sombrero _en serio_ tiene vida? - preguntó Evan, como si tanta maravilla fuera a extenuarlo en cualquier instante.

- Sí - le confirmó Smollet, orgulloso de acaparar tal respeto. Alicia escondió una mueca de desprecio en las sombras. - Y espero quedar en Gryffindor, como mis padres...

_Perfecto, las primeras personas que me encuentro son dos sangresucias y un Gryffindor..._se dijo Alicia con fastidio.

- Es absolutamente genial eso de las casas, ¿verdad, Alicia? Aunque tú ya sabías todo eso, ¿cierto? - la despabiló Avril, al terminar Smollet una detallada introducción sobre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, sus fundadores, y las cualidades propias de cada uno.

Por alguna razón, a Avril le importaba mucho la opinión de Alicia.

_Es sólo que fui la primera niña que vio cuando se subió al tren. Las niñas siempre necesitan de sus amigas..._se auto convenció Alicia. Le incomodaba pensar que era sólo porque de verdad la consideraba una persona digna con quien trabar amistades.

- Yo supongo, porque... - empezó, pero Ryan la interrumpió bruscamente.

- ¿A qué casa te gustaría ir? - Alicia pensó muy bien la respuesta, cavilando que si el chico era sangrepura, sabía lo que estaba pasando, no le podía decir que quería ir a Slytherin, por la mala fama que se estaba ganando gracias a Voldemort. Suspiró antes de contestar.

- A la que mejor me venga. - Tom la torturaría de escucharla hablar. Renegando de su ascendencia Slytherin...

* * *

Estaban ya en el Gran Salón. La profesora McGonagall los había recibido en el vestíbulo, y aparte de darles la bienvenida, les informó lo que más o menos había dicho Ryan Smollet en los botes.

Se formaron en fila delante del taburete donde estaba el Sombrero, y después de su estúpida canción sobre permanecer unidos, la profesora comenzó a llamar por lista. Adivinen quien fue la primera persona:

- Blaze, Avril. -

Entre Alicia y Ryan, Avril miró primero a una y luego al otro. Tragó saliva, y con las piernas tiritonas, se sentó sobre el taburete. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el Sombrero gritó:

- ¡Gryffindor! -

Con una enorme sonrisa, se levantó de un salto y fue a sentarse junto a Lily Evans. Alicia resopló, pensando en cómo no lo había previsto, y cuando Avril buscó su mirada, se limitó a sonreírle cínicamente. No estaba segura de que Avril hubiera entendido o no, pero de todos le sonrió de vuelta.

Como la selección no le interesaba, y porque faltaba mucho aún para que la llamaran, echó un vistazo a las mesas. Debía admitir que Hogwarts albergaba muchos chicos atractivos, como cierto muchacho sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises, pero ninguno de ellos le llegaba a los talones a Lucius. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, posó los negros ojos en la mesa de los profesores.

Ahí estaba. Su objetivo principal. La razón de su existencia.

Alicia sabía desde que era conciente de que algún día tendría que acabar con Albus Dumbledore. Se veía vulnerable el anciano director, situado en el centro de la mesa, sonriendo como Santa Claus a los niñas que desfilaban para ser seleccionados.

- Riddle, Alicia -

Sobresaltándose, avanzó hasta caer sentada en el taburete, con una expresión de superioridad que no pasó inadvertida para la profesora McGonagall. Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación.

_Mmm -_ inició el sombrero_ - __Tienes una mente ágil, pequeña. Razonas y actúas._

_Por supuesto- concordó Alicia._

_Sin embargo, la sangre de Slytherin corre por tus venas. Hablas pársel, estás por sobre las reglas que afecten tus intereses, eres ambiciosa, orgullosa, y no te dejar pasar a llevar._

Alicia sonrió. Estaba más claro que el agua a que casa pertenecería.  
_  
__Estás completamente entregada a tus ideas, y lo harías todo por ellas... una característica esencial de Gryffindor -_ aseguró el sombrero. Alicia frunció el ceño._ -__Además... tus ideas tienen que ver con el afecto... eres una persona exageradamente leal, tu fidelidad no es fácil de romper... Hufflepuff sería adecuado para ti en ese aspecto..._

_¿Qué carajo...? - _comenzó, enfurecida._ - __¡Hufflepuff!- _pensó indignada, cerrando los puños sobre las rodillas.

_Puedes ser rebelde si te lo propones... otra faceta de Gryffindor... pero la elección queda en tus manos, ¿a cuál casa deseas ir? -_

_A Slytherin.- _contestó.

_¿Estás segura?- _inquirió el sombrero.

_¡Sí, maldito pedazo de tela harapiento!- _rugió. El sombrero se desinfló sobre su cabeza como si suspirara derrotado, y anunció:

- ¡Slytherin! - la mesa del verde y la plata estalló en aplausos. Se quitó el sombrero y prácticamente de lo tiró a la profesora McGonagall, pensando mientras se dirigía a su mesa, en lo que había dicho el sombrero.

* * *

El banquete estuvo delicioso para quienes no estaban acostumbrados a comer comida preparada por los elfos. Para Alicia, fue como cenar en casa. El director ya había dado su discurso de bienvenida, y ahora los prefectos conducían a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes.

- Así que aquí estás - murmuró una voz fría y suave. Alicia se volteó para encontrarse con Severus Snape. Ella le sonrió altiva.

- Nos encontramos en Slytherin, Snape. - contestó. El muchacho alzó una ceja y preguntó:

- ¿Puedo llamarte Alicia? -

- No. - fue la seca respuesta.

- Muy bien, entonces, Riddle - Snape sonrió con sorna. - Muévete rápido y sígueme si no quieres quedarte aquí sola y sin saber donde está tu sala común. - dicho eso, giró sobre sus talones. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando escuchó un susurro perfectamente audible a su espalda que decía:

"Presumido"

* * *

Al día siguiente, fue la primera niña en salir de la habitación de las chicas. Sus otras tres compañeras dormían profundamente tras los doseles verde esmeralda de sus camas. No sabía cómo se llamaban, ni le interesaba, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin y comenzó a desayunar silenciosamente. Poco a poco empezó a llegar el resto de los alumnos, así que la paz que tenía se disolvió con las habladurías de sus compañeros. Después del desayuno llegó el correo. Se limitó a observar cómo a sus compañeros les llegaban búhos y lechuzas con cartas y paquetes. Tom no le escribiría. No era ese tipo de padre. A los minutos luego pasó el profesor Slughorn entregando los horarios. Tan sólo le bastó echar una mirada al horario para exclamar:

- ¡Mierda! - Dos horas seguidas de Transformaciones con los de Gryffindor. Y con la profesora McGonagall que era precisamente la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Se levantó, teniendo la suerte de no cruzarse con nadie que la molestara hasta llegar al aula. Buscó el último pupitre de a dos, sentándose en el rincón. Abrió el libro y comenzó a ojearlo.

- Hola - dijo una voz a su lado. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a Avril. A diferencia de ella, Avril llevaba corbata e insignia de colores dorado y escarlata con el león estampado.

- Blaze. - saludó Alicia gélidamente. Avril sonrió, al parecer satisfecha de que Alicia la recordara.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? - preguntó la niña. Alicia se encogió de hombros. - Gracias - contestó. Alicia torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto.

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan inocente?_ pensó hastiada.

- Es una lástima que no quedaras en Gryffindor. Podríamos haberlo pasado de maravillas. Evan y Ryan también quedaron allí, sólo faltabas tú. -  
_  
__Seguramente podríamos haber sido un cuarteto estupendo..._pensó Alicia con ironía.

- Bueno, mi padre estuvo en Slytherin - contestó Alicia. - Esto suele ser cosa de familia.

- Alicia - llamó Avril después de unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada.

- ¿Qué, Blaze? - le espetó Alicia, alzando los ojos del libro de Transformaciones.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas Avril? - Alicia cerró el libro con un golpe seco, haciendo que Avril saltara de su asiento.

- De acuerdo, Avril. - accedió Alicia, hundiendo los ojos en el libro nuevamente. Avril parecía más alegre aún, si eso podía ser posible.


	15. Avril Blaze 2

_**Capítulo 14: Avril Blaze 2**_

- Muy bien - dijo el profesor Slughorn, caminando entre las mesas, echando vistazos a los calderos por aquí y por allá. - Ahora que ya están listas, echen un poco de su poción en la botella que tienen a los lados, le ponen su nombre y la dejan sobre mi escritorio.

- ¿Crees que esto estará bien? - preguntó Avril, examinando su poción que estaba más oscura de lo que debiera ser. Era la primera clase de Pociones que tenían, que para variar, también la compartían con los de Gryffindor.

Era viernes. Durante esa semana, Avril no se había despegado de Alicia, y a ésta empezaba a fastidiarle. No la dejaba en paz ni a la luz ni a la sombra. Era una chica tremendamente confianzuda, que metía su nariz en donde no debía.

_Saldrás muy mal parada de esto, Blaze_ pensaba Alicia.

- No sé - respondió con fastidio. - Nunca me gustaron las pociones, son tan... complicadas. - apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Sin duda, esa fue una de las cosas que más le costó aprender. Las pociones y Alicia Riddle no iban de la mano. Jamás sentirían aprecio las unas por la otra. Eso era algo que Voldemort no podía comprender. - ¡Demonios! - exclamó. Se había volteado bruscamente, haciendo que la botella donde debían echar las muestras cayera y se hiciera trizas.

- Vaya, vaya... eso demuestra que las serpientes no pueden controlar su escurridiza cola - murmuró alguien mordazmente.

Alicia levantó los ojos lentamente de los trozos de vidrio hacia quien había hablado. Estaba inmediatamente al lado de Avril. Su cabello era oscuro, y si no fuera por la tonalidad levemente azul de sus grandes ojos, bien podría haber pasado por la hermana gemela de la Gryffindor.

- Y eso también demuestra que los leones tienden a entrometer sus zarpas en todo aquello que no les incumbe. - respondió Alicia fríamente. - Nadie te preguntó tu opinión, Law. - se acuclilló junto a los pedazos y murmuró un hechizo para repararla. Afortunadamente, Avril y su compañera habían comenzado a discutir, por eso no se percataron del hechizo conjurado. Algo que las habría sorprendido, porque hasta donde Voldemort le había enseñado, ese nivel de conocimiento no se adquiría sino hasta tercer año.

- No tenías que haberla molestado, Amanda. Ella no te había hecho nada. - decía Avril, desviando casi al completo su atención de la poción que debía remediar.

- Con el sólo hecho de pertenecer a Slytherin y estar aquí, ya es suficiente, Avril. Tal vez no lo entiendas, porque no provienes de una familia de magos, pero todos los Slytherin son magos oscuros y peligrosos. Y este nuevo mago que está alzándose sobre la comunidad también perteneció a Slytherin. - se defendió Amanda Law, compañera de curso y casa de Avril. - No sé por qué te juntas con ella, la verdad. Vamos, ven con nosotros. - la invitó, sonriéndole.

Alicia las miró de reojo, mientras daba los últimos toques a su poción antes de entregarla.

- Gracias, pero yo... me quedaré con Alicia. - contestó finalmente Avril.

En ese instante la campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, y gracias a ello nadie escuchó la risa de Alicia al ver la expresión de contrariedad que Amanda había puesto al recibir el rechazo de Avril.

Esperó a que todos abandonaran el salón para ir hacia el profesor y pasarle la botella con la muestra personalmente.

- Listo... señorita Riddle. - murmuró el profesor al recibir la muestra. Luego la miró fijamente de arriba a bajo, y volvió a mirar el nombre en la botella. - ¿Riddle? ¿Tienes algún parentesco con Tom Riddle? - preguntó emocionado.

- Es mi padre, señor - contestó humildemente, en una imitación a los perfectos modales del encantador Tom Riddle.

- Quién lo diría del inteligente señor Riddle... aunque siempre supe que tendría una vida plena. - aseguró Slughorn, guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía. - ¿Y a qué se dedica tu padre?

- Trabaja para el ministerio. - respondió escuetamente, en un tono que el mismo Slughorn comprendió que no se le permitía preguntar más a fondo.

- Mira, Alicia. - dijo, al chequear el nombre en la botella. - Hay un... club, al cual sólo asisten aquellos que son futuras promesas para con la comunidad mágica. El Club de las Eminencias fue fundado para que los estudiantes destacados compartan con los mismos de otras cosas. Me gustaría que asistieras a una reunión, tal vez encuentres gente de tu talla. La primera reunión se celebrará esta noche en mi despacho, después de la cena. ¿Qué te parece? Tu padre asistió a mis reuniones también. -

Sí, Tom le había advertido sobre Slughorn y su obsesión con saber que influía en las personas y sus decisiones, aunque no dejó de lado su especial talento para las pociones. Honestamente, asistir a ese club le daba una lata tremenda, pero recordando las sabias palabras de su padre, asintió.

- ¡Maravilloso! Te esperaremos, entonces. Ahora ve a cenar - obsequiándole una sonrisa paternal, le dio la espalda para ordenar sus cosas, y Alicia se marchó del aula sintiéndose incómoda por adelantado, aún sabiendo que había salido de ese lugar con el objetivo logrado.

- ¡Riddle! - llamó su compañera de cuarto al verla entrar al Gran Salón. Alicia dio una rápida ojeada a Avril, que estaba sentada entre sus amigos Smollet y Miller, antes de dirigirse hacia Deborah Bullstrode, quien le hizo espacio en la mesa para sentarse junto a ella y sus amigas.

La casa de Slytherin fue la que menos alumnos recibió ese año, contando sólo siete, cuatro mujeres y tres hombres.

- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? - quiso saber Antoinnette Greengrass.

- Slughorn me dijo que fuera a la reunión de su club... de las eminencias. - contestó con la voz fría, correspondiendo más por ser la misma "raza" que por otra cosa.

- ¿Y por qué te invitó a ti? - inquirió Sandra Ryder.

- Conoció a mi padre, y lo tuvo como alumno - explicó Alicia.

- Mi madre también fue a ese club. - informó Antoinnette - Allí conoció a mi padre.

- Creí que tu madre era francesa. - acotó Deborah, mirándose las pestañas en una cuchara.

- Sí, pero a los once años vino a Hogwarts por unos asuntos que tuvieron en Paris. - explicó Greengrass. - El punto es, que si se hubiera fijado en mí, ya me habría invitado. - aseguró convencida.

Alicia alzó una ceja, pensando que aquello debía ser poco probable, puesto que el hermano mayor de Antoinnette, Hyperion Greengrass, tampoco estaba en el club, cuando habló Sandra.

- Vimos que Law estuvo hablándote en Pociones, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo esa mugrosa Gryffindor? - el desprecio en la voz de la chica era potente.

- Nada que no haya podido solucionar sola. - gruñó. Era extraño recibir tanta atención de sus pares.

- Da igual Law. ¿A que no saben quien va a ese club? - les preguntó Deborah, visiblemente emocionada.

- ¿Quién? - preguntaron Antoinnette y Sandra a la vez. Deborah se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar en un susurro.

- Regulus Black. - chillo. Greengrass y Ryder la imitaron, en un éxtasis que Alicia no compartía.

Bellatrix era prima de Regulus, pero Alicia no sabía que tuviera aires de casanova, fama que sí se había ganado su hermano el traidor, Sirius Black. Como entablar relaciones con traidores a la sangre y sangresucias no era su misión, se le estaba prohibido acercarse a Sirius Black, algo que no le quitaba el sueño. Pero su estómago se revolvió por un segundo al pensar en Avril, que sí era sangresucia.

- Si Regulus Black va en ese club, yo también quiero ir. - dijo Antoinnette, contemplando al susodicho sentado en la mitad de la mesa Slytherin, como si fuera un dios o algo parecido.

- Regulus no es el primogénito. - la atajó Alicia, intentando bajarlo del podio en que lo posicionaban sus compañeras, recordándose que tenía todo bajo control respecto a Avril.

- Pero es un Black - rebatió Deborah, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- El único Black varón que vale la pena. - recalcó Antoinnette, mientras Bullstrode asentía dándole la razón. Alicia pensó fríamente que aquello se refería a que Regulus seguía la línea propia de un Black, porque si Antoinnette tomaba en cuenta la apariencia física, Sirius Black no tenía que envidiar a nadie. - ¿Te das cuenta de cómo ascenderías en la escala social si te casas con un Black? ¡Serías de la realeza!

- Y te olvidas del detalle de que es muy atractivo. - añadió Deborah. Antoinnette asintió. Alicia tomó una copa empezando a cenar, aburrida de la conversación.

- "Buenos días señora Black" "Adelante, señora Black" - comenzó a recitar Antoinnette, dirigiéndose a todos y a nadie en especial. - No suena mal, Antoinnette Black...

Al escuchar ello, Alicia escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo, salpicando a sus tres compañeras.

- ¡Riddle! - la regañó Sandra, mirando con asco a la chica. Deborah se sacudió la túnica, algo innecesario pues el jugo no la había alcanzado, y Antoinnette se pasaba una servilleta frenéticamente por la cara.

- Déjame ver si entendí... - murmuró con la voz ronca, algo atorada. - ¿Me estás diciendo que tú pretendes que Regulus Black, único heredero, si lo ponemos según tú, de los Black, y Slytherin, jugador de Quidditch, quién tiene el deber de preservar el apellido, se fije en ti para ser su esposa, alguien dos años menor y sobre quién ni siquiera sabe que existes? - Antoinnette le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear, algo que Alicia tomó como gesto afirmativo.

- Mejor él que su hermano. - susurró Deborah.

Alicia las miró a ambas un segundo para luego largarse a reír gélidamente. Pasaron unos minutos mientras Antoinnette la miraba con el ceño fruncido, cuando Alicia paró para beber nuevamente.

- Buena suerte. - le dijo Alicia, soltando débiles carcajadas. - La vas a necesitar.

- No necesito tu ironía, Riddle. Y ya verás cómo me convertiré en la esposa de Regulus Black. - dijo con decisión.

Alicia miró el plato intacto un momento.

- ¿Tú conoces a los Black? - preguntó a Antoinnette sin mirarla. La muchacha guardó silencio, al igual que sus amigas. Todas conocían la historia de la nueva generación de Black: Bellatrix Black, leyenda para muchas, que terminó casándose con Rodolphus Lestrange, y suerte de ellas si no se enteraban de las cosas que hacían ambos como pareja; también sabían de Andrómeda, la oveja negra de la familia, traidora, que acabó escapándose con un muggle; Narcissa, la flor de las Black, con una belleza envidiable, que se había casado con Lucius Malfoy, una familia igualmente ancestral; por supuesto, habían oído hablar de Sirius, alguien que iba siguiendo los pasos de su prima Andrómeda, y finalmente de Regulus, sobre quien hablaban tan devotamente.

Alicia agarró la mochila y se la colgó al hombro. La reunión de Slughorn comenzaría pronto, y no quería quedarse más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Piensa en eso. - dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Salón, sin saber que un par de ojos azules la observaban desde la mesa de los profesores.

* * *

- ¿Y qué se siente estar cerca de una sangresucia? - preguntó una voz a su espalda. Alicia se volteó, arqueando una ceja arrogantemente.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano? Hasta donde sé, él hace otras cosas además de hablar con las sangresucias. - Regulus Black arrugó la nariz, contrariado.

- Esas no son cosas que deba saber una niña de 11 años. - replicó deslizándose por el sofá. Alicia rió estruendosamente por su comentario.

- Teniendo a tu prima Bellatrix de modelo... hace bastante tiempo que sé de dónde vienen los niños. - Regulus rió por lo bajo.

- Niña atrevida... aunque pareces más lista que tus compañeras. - señaló a Deborah y Antoinnette, que hablaban a voz en cuello desde el otro lado de la sala común.

- Descuida, Black. No es mi meta acostarme contigo cuanto tenga 15 y tú 17. - dijo Alicia, volviendo la vista al libro. Regulus silbó asombrado.

- Vaya que sí te enseñó Bellatrix. Con esa actitud llegarás lejos, brujita. - le revolvió el cabello, a cruel burla e imitación de Rodolphus. Alicia frunció el ceño pero no dijo palabra. Aunque los mortífagos la trataran de una forma fraternal y sobre protectora un tanto exagerada, ella seguía sintiéndose sola y descuidada.

- ¡Oye, Riddle! - gritó McDeere, un compañero de curso que venía entrando a la sala común. - ¡Blaze está afuera esperándote! - el golpe seco del libro al cerrarse acompañó los murmullos morbosos de los Slytherin que se hallaban presentes. Le dedicó una letal mirada a McDeere antes de salir, encontrándose de golpe con la diminuta figura de Avril, aguardando.

- ¡Blaze! - le espetó, agarrándola de un brazo, conduciéndola al vestíbulo. - ¿Qué pretendes bajando a territorio de serpientes? ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte aquí? ¡Podría ser peligroso!

Ella misma se preguntó si acaso era cierto que esas palabras habían salido de su boca. ¿Se estaba "preocupando" por Avril? ¿La hija de Lord Voldemort, protegiendo a una sangresucia? Irrisorio. Sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando.

- Vale, Alicia. Te estaba buscando para dar una vuelta alrededor del lago. - se excusó, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. - No tienes que tomarlo tan a la tremenda. No me pasará nada. - y rió despreocupadamente.

- Blaze... no sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer allá abajo... - comenzó a explicar Alicia. - La jurisdicción de Dumbledore vale muy poco en las mazmorras... - se detuvo al ver que Snape pasaba por su lado escaleras abajo, lanzándole una escrutadora mirada a Avril. Alicia tragó saliva. - Salgamos mejor.

Entre alegatos sin intención de la leona, ambas niñas llegaron a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, alejadas del resto de los estudiantes.

- No entiendo, Blaze. El mundo se cae a pedazos, y siempre logras verlo todo con una enfermiza nata de optimismo. - a pesar de que no le estaba felicitando aquella cualidad, Avril sonrió con inocencia.

- Mi madre y mi padre han pasado por mucho para llegar a donde están ahora. Han escapado de dos guerras, y viven en una alerta constante, pero no por eso se desesperan. Aunque yo sé que hay muchos problemas sobre ellos, papá me regala una sonrisa y me dice que siempre se ve la luz al final del túnel. - contestó.

Alicia guardó silencio. Su padre nada más le había enseñado que el túnel siempre podía verse más negro.

- ¡Avril! - sonó el eco de dos voces que para desagrado de Alicia, se le hacían molestamente familiares. La chica saltó también con su propia hiperactividad.

- ¡Ryan! ¡Evan! - los Gryffindor se aparecieron junto al árbol.

- Te estábamos buscando... - comenzó a contar Evan, cuando se calló al ver a Alicia.

- ¿Qué pasa, Miller? ¿Se llevó algo más que la victoria Slytherin, parece? - comentó maliciosamente, haciendo alusión al partido de Quidditch que Gryffindor había perdido contra Slytherin el sábado anterior. Todo porque los jugadores estrellas, James Potter y Sirius Black estaban en detención cumpliendo un castigo.

- Para la lengua, Riddle. Sabes muy bien que la falta de Greengrass fue una bajeza digna sólo de una rata de su calaña, y que Black apenas sabes dónde buscar su cabeza. - rebatió iracundo Ryan, atacando a un cazador y al buscador del equipo, porque con el Quidditch y su casa nadie se entrometía.

- Pues ganamos, ¿a qué si? ¿Cuál es la finalidad del juego sino? - lo atajó Alicia, inmensamente divertida. Ryan abrió la boca para replicar, pero Avril se interpuso en la discusión. Detestaba cuando Alicia se ponía a pelear con Evan y Ryan por cualquier estupidez. En ese caso, el Quidditch.

- ¡Basta! ¡Evan, Ryan, es suficiente! - les cortó enojada. - Si me permiten, ¿podrían esperar en la sala común? Gracias. - los chicos hicieron unos gestos de molestia, pero finalmente se largaron, mientras Alicia se reía por lo bajo. - Tú también, Alicia. Ya está bueno ya. - añadió. Realmente estaba fastidiada, porque generalmente era Alicia quien le llamaba la atención a ella, no al revés.

* * *

- ¿Y para esto me hiciste perder Historia de la Magia?

Los pasillos ya estaban desiertos; el almuerzo había acabado y todos los alumnos estaban comenzando las clases. Excepto ellas dos.

- No seas mentirosa; esa clase te apesta. - rebatió una niña de cabello negro y ojos color almendra. Una bufanda dorada y escarlata se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello. - Además, tenía que contárselo a alguien.

La otra, de cabello y ojos negros, y tez pálida, frunció los labios. Tenía una insignia verde y plateada con una serpiente en el costado de su túnica negra.

Alicia dio un par de vueltas, y finalmente se sentó al pie de la escalera.

- Una clase más, una menos, qué más da. - _Una paliza más que mi padre me dará si se entera _pensó. Sonriendo, Avril se sentó a su lado, dejando los libros sobre los de Alicia. - ¿Y bien?

- ¡Me besó en la mejilla! - anunció emocionada. Alicia realmente hizo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. - Luego dijo que me esperará el sábado en los jardines del castillo, ¿no es un sueño? - Alicia no dijo nada; sólo miraba el suelo, jugueteando con las hebillas de sus zapatos. - Alicia, ¿tú nunca te has enamorado?

La niña respondió antes de ponerse a pensar:

- Algunos no nacimos para amar, sino para ver cómo otras personas lo hacen, y reírnos de ellas.

Avril frunció el ceño. Se preguntaba por qué Alicia siempre tenía respuestas amargas para todo. El amor no es malo, creía ella, y algo de aquel cálido sentimiento le haría bien a Alicia. Tal vez Alicia no tenía una madre que le contaba historias cuando no podía dormir en una lengua extranjera, o un padre que la llevaba a dar paseos todas las veces que quisiera, contándole de su ajetreada vida. Quizá no la abrazaban todas las mañanas, ni le repetían constantemente lo mucho que la querían. Y pensando en todo ello, Avril sintió una profunda ola de lástima y compasión hacia su fría amiga.

- Y no, Blaze, nunca me he enamorado, y espero nunca hacerlo. - contestó al fin.

El silencio se impuso, algo extraño cuando Alicia se encontraba en compañía de Avril.

- Entonces... será mejor que vayas a tu clase, para que sigas en compañía de tu adorado Romeo. - dijo la Slytherin.

- Pero Alicia... - replicó Avril, desconcertada.

- Ve, que llegarás tarde. -

- Yo... -

- ¡VETE! - Avril se paró de un salto, tomó sus libros, y se fue, sin mirar atrás, ya que Alicia se lo había prohibido.

* * *

Estúpida lluvia.

Sí, le encantaba la lluvia, siempre y cuando pudiera disfrutar de ella sentada en un mullido taburete junto al fuego y tras una ventana, con un chocolate caliente o un buen café bien cargado entre las manos, mientras siente cómo el vapor le hace cosquillas en la helada nariz.

Ahora estaba desperdiciando una de esas pecaminosas ocasiones por estar buscando a Julieta.

Ese par de idiotas de Miller y Smollet siempre acudían a ella cada vez que no lograban encontrar la causa del molestar de Avril. O simplemente cuando no podían encontrarla, como era el caso.

Estaba sentada en las profundidades de la sala común, con cierto acompañante hablando de temas serios, cuando las risas de sus compañeros se volvieron demasiado molestas. Uno de los chicos de quinto año entró apretándose el estómago de la risa, y preguntó en voz alta:

- ¿Quién es Alicia Riddle? -

Se incorporó muy molesta de que la estuviera fastidiando, y el muchacho desaliñado le habló entre risas que habían dos pequeños _leoncitos _afuera aguardando por ella. Miller y Smollet.

Y ahora estaba maldiciendo empapándose bajo la lluvia, avanzando por los terrenos del castillo en busca de la desaparecida muchacha.

La túnica la tenía adherida al cuerpo por culpa del agua, que parecía que la tiraban con un balde. El pelo pegado a la cara, e iba calada hasta los huesos.

Más vale que Blaze tuviera una buena razón para hacerla pasar por aquella desgracia.

- ¡BLAZE! - exclamó, encaminándose hacia un árbol caído en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. La niña estaba tirada sobre las raíces, mirando el suelo, mojada por completo. - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES, BLAZE?

Avril alzó la vista. Sus ojos estaban nublados, pero eso nada tenía que ver con la lluvia.

- ¡Alicia! - sollozó, y se lanzó sobre sus brazos. Alicia la aferró con fuerza de sus delicados hombros - se percató porque a pesar del llanto Avril hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor - y la separó de sí, brusca.

- ¿QUÉ TE CREES AQUÍ SENTADA LLORANDO A LA INTERPERIE, MIENTRAS LAS NUBES DE DESHACEN LLOVIENDO Y YO EMPAPÁNDOME COMO UNA MISERABLE MARGARITA? - le gritó furiosa. La zamarreó, y la chica hipó.

- Él... él me dejó... él... ¡Él se burló de mí, Alicia! - escupió débilmente Avril, mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y se perdían en sus labios morados por el frío.

- ¿Y QUÉ DIABLOS ESPERABAS? - le gritó Alicia, y Avril volvió a sollozar. - ¡ES DOS CURSOS MÁS GRANDE QUE TÚ, POR SUPUESTO QUE ERES SÓLO UN JUEGO PARA ÉL! ¿ACASO CREÍSTE QUE TE PROMETERÍA EL MUNDO ENTERO, QUE TE OFRECERÍA LA LUNA, EL SOL Y TODAS ESAS CURSILERÍAS PORQUE SÓLO "VIO TUS OJOS Y SUPO QUE ERAS LA INDICADA"? - Alicia tenía razón, pensaba Avril. - ¡ESAS COSAS NO EXISTEN, BLAZE! ¡EL MUNDO MÁGICO NO ES SÓLO UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD DE LIGARSE CON CHICOS! - y la empujó contra las raíces sobre las que había estado tendida.

¿Por qué... le molestaba tanto que Blaze estuviera así?

Tenía las rodillas juntas con la túnica subida producto de la lluvia, los cabellos pegados sobre el rostro, los labios morados y los ojos vidriosos, mirándola con una especie de perdón.  
_  
__Repugnante _pensó para sí._Demasiado inocente..._

Pero debía admitir que la inocencia tenía su gracia.

Porque cuando ya la has perdido, o te la han usurpado, verla en los demás se convierte en algo, además de patético, exageradamente tentativo. Tentativo para corromper... la sola idea le resultaba tan... deliciosa... ver a Avril llorando, pero ya no de pena por una desilusión amorosa, sino porque ya no volvería a creer otra vez en las palabras adornadas de un hombre, porque ya no se emocionaría con las trivialidades de la vida, porque ya no creería en dos fuerzas como la luz y la oscuridad... tan vulnerable para hacer lo que a cualquier con la mente perversa se le ocurriera...

Qué jugoso placer...

Se estremeció, despertándose de su ensoñación.

_Merlín, nadie puede pensar así a los 11 años..._ se recriminó.

- Discúlpame. - musitó Avril, apenas audible. Tanta humillación sobre los hombros no le daban las agallas para levantarse.

La lluvia seguía mojándola, y aquella súbita tentación se disipó tan rápido como había aparecido; el asco era más grande.

- Levántate y larguémonos de aquí. No estaré mojándome el trasero por tu causa. - Avril hipó, a imitación de una risa tímida. Se apoyó de las raíces para darse impulso y colocarse de pie.

- Gracias. - susurró, mirando el suelo. Se veía realmente patética así de derrotada. Podría tener algo de dignidad, por último. Podría...

_Podría hacerse de ella como el depredador se hace con su presa._

Alicia se mordió los carrillos internos; los colmillos le picaban. Parecía ser una necesidad imperiosa que debía satisfacer. No podía ser posible que perdiera el control ante una imagen tan... _pura._

Avril la miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alicia? - le preguntó, acercándose.  
_  
__No, que se aleje, que se aleje, que se vaya lejos..._ rogaba. Ni que fuese un vampiro que necesita sangre para alimentarse, pero... Sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Alicia...? - se le tiró encima, abrazándola. Por lo menos ahogaba así el impulso contra su hombro mojado y huesudo. - ¿Estás bien, Alicia?

- _Déjame morderte. - _el silbido escapó de sus labios por sí solo. Estaba segura que Avril no había entendido, a menos que hablara pársel, y esa posibilidad era bastante alejada de la realidad.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - le espetó, separándola, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Alicia se mordió el labio inferior.

- Que... - acercó la boca al cuello de Avril. La Gryffindor empezó a respirar más rápido, pero no hizo nada por alejarse. Abrió la boca y le mordió la base del cuello.

Avril chilló de dolor, pero eso a Alicia no la amedrentó. Había aprendido a codiciar las expresiones de dolor. La mordió profundo hasta que Avril se separó bruscamente.

Alicia se tapó la boca con una mano. A su vez, Avril se llevó una mano al cuello.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó, sin rastro de enojo o ira en la voz. Sólo curiosidad.

Alicia se encogió de hombros. Bellatrix dejaba morderla de vez en cuando, alentando su faceta sádica y dominadora.

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Jamás. - aún frunciendo el ceño, Avril asintió, dirigiéndose al castillo. Quizá sus amigos podían ofrecerle un consuelo más eficaz.

Pero Alicia había descubierto, que la piel tierna y suave de la sangresucia había calmado aquel disparatado impulso.

Y eso no era algo bueno.


	16. Avril Blaze 3

_**Capítulo 15: Avril Blaze 3**_

Abril, 1976

La biblioteca estaba abarrotada de gente terminando deberes, como ella. Avril había insistido, y como no había logrado persuadirla, se encontraba sentada a su lado, más por hacerle compañía que por preocuparse de sus trabajos. Los temidos exámenes finales se acercaban a pasos agigantados, junto a las MHB y los EXTASIS, y por ello Madame Pince no ponía impedimentos para que los estudiantes permanecieran hasta tarde.

- Alicia - dijo Avril después de un rato.

- ¿Qué quieres, Blaze? - le espetó, molesta. Ya de por sí no entendía Pociones, y si la muchachita se ponía a interrumpirla... pero Avril señaló la ventana. Una lechuza negra estaba apoyada del alféizer.

Confundida, miró hacia ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie las veía, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza entró volando y se posó en el libro de Pociones, estirando la pata a Alicia. Ésta, nerviosa, la desató.

En todos los meses que llevaba en Hogwarts, jamás había recibido una carta. Cuando ya la tuvo en las manos, la lechuza se sacudió y se fue por donde había entrado. Al ver lo que decía el sobre, el color se fue de un chasquido del rostro de Alicia.

Con la caligrafía estilizada y de trazos aristocráticos de su padre estaba escrito: _Alicia Riddle._

Con dedos temblorosos, desdobló el sobre, sacó el pergamino y comenzó a leer. Las salpicaduras de la tinta por todo el papel eran un grave indicio de lo que vendría:

_Alicia:_

_Agradece que no existe un sobre lo suficientemente grande, porque o sino estarías retorciéndote en el suelo por la acción de una bien merecida Cruciatus. _

La niña, con los ojos abiertos y un reflejo de terror en ellos, tragó saliva.  
_  
__Una "serpiente" me ha dicho que te has estado involucrando con una sangresucia_

___Una sangresucia... ¡Una sangresucia! ¡La misma heredera de Slytherin rondando los pasillos de Hogwarts con una Gryffindor sangresucia_

_____¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A OCULTÁRMELO? ¿¡DE VERDAD CREÍSTE QUE NO ME ENTERARÍA? ¡NO HAY NADA QUE YO NO SEPA! ¡LORD VOLDEMORT LO SABE TODO!_

_______¿Cuántas veces te lo dije, eh, Riddle? ¿¡Cuántas? ¿Es que ese insignificante y diminuto cerebro que tienes no te sirve para nada? ¿Tan inútil resultaste ser?_

Alicia parpadeó, dolida, porque su padre sabía que eso no era cierto...  
_  
__Corta relación con la sangresucia. DE INMEDIATO._

___Te quedarás en Hogwarts durante los días festivos. No quiero ver tu cada de ineptitud fastidiándome en estos días. Ya tengo bastante con cubrir la misión que "tampoco" cumpliste._

_____Eres una basura_

_______Eso no significa que no pagarás tu estupidez._

_________Disfruta mucho de estos tres meses que pasarás lejos de mi presencia._

___________Porque te estaré esperando varita en mano._

_____________Púdrete. __  
_  
Y la carta no decía nada más. Era un alivio que estuviese sentada, porque probablemente se hubiera caído a causa del temblor incontrolado que sacudía a sus piernas.

Su padre jamás le había escrito una carta. Jamás le había dirigido esas palabras a ella.

- ¿Alicia? ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste muy pálida - preguntó Avril. La niña no le respondió. - ¿Es por esa carta? ¿Qué es lo que dice? - le hizo caso omiso. Avril alargó la mano para quitársela.

Alicia arrugó el pedazo de papel para que Avril no lo viera.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? - espetó, con un tono mordaz que hacía tiempo que no usaba con ella. - ¿Tienes tú acaso alguna autoridad para leer mi correo? - la pequeña Gryffindor parpadeó confusa.

- Pero Alicia... - empezó a refutar la chica.

Salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca. Las mandíbulas fuertemente cerradas, los puños tan apretados que se enterraba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Qué humillación... maldiciones eran sus castigos. No palabras. Y escritas de puño y letra de su padre... dolía. Creía que podía mantener todo bajo control. Pero no. Nunca podría tener ojos en todos lados, como tan amablemente su padre le había recordado en la carta.

- ¡Alicia! - oyó el grito. La chica la seguía arrastrando sus cosas por el pasillo. La Slytherin se detuvo abruptamente, respirando con rapidez.  
_  
__Todo esto es tu culpa, Blaze. Absolutamente todo._

- Deja de seguirme. - cortó, adoptando su tono más frío. Tanto, que Avril se estremeció visiblemente.

- Alicia... - repitió suavemente, sintiendo sus pasos acercarse por atrás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Mi nombre se ensucia cada vez que tus labios impuros lo pronuncian. Deja de hacerlo. - inspiró profundo, para girarse y encarar a Avril de frente. - Quiero que dejes de seguirme a todos lados. No quiero volver a ver tu ridícula cara. ¿Has entendido? - logró sonreír malignamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Creí que éramos amigas... - la voz de Avril fue perdiendo fuerza gradualmente, colocándose vidriosos sus ojos.

En ese momento, Alicia soltó una risa escalofriante que no envidiaba a las de su padre.

- Creíste mal, entonces. ¿En serio se te pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad? ¿Qué yo iba a ser amiga tuya? - impregnó con esfuerzo el dejo macabro en la voz. - ¿Yo, Alicia Natasha Riddle, amiga de una sangresucia como tú? ¡Por favor! - y volvió a reír.

- Tú no eres así, Alicia... - apenas murmuró Avril con la voz tomada.

- Te equivocas; así es como soy realmente. Así, y mucho más. Deberías haberlo notado desde el maldito día en que te sentaste en el tren, pero claro, tu capacidad mental no te lo permitió... - continuó desalmada. - Si te atreves otra vez a permitir que nos vean juntas... si permites que yo vuelva a verte...

- No, tú... tú no eres así... yo sé que tú eres buena persona... - la cortó Avril, mientras gruesos lagrimones rodaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el cuello de la blusa. Cerró nuevamente los ojos con fuerza, riéndose.

_"Corta relación con la sangresucia. DE INMEDIATO"_

- Deja ya de hablar estupideces. - escupió bruscamente, a lo que la niña tembló. - ¿Tienes idea del _asco _que me sube por la garganta cuando te acercas?_Me das asco. - _y la repulsión era horriblemente palpable.

Avril se lanzó a llorar. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No puede ser así, Alicia...! - chilló con estridencia, negando de un lado al otro. - ¡No puede ser así, porque yo... porque yo te quiero! -  
_  
__Porque yo te quiero._

Sólo eso bastó para encender la dinamita.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia la niña, aferrándola con fuerza de la garganta, enterrándole los dedos y las uñas de forma deliberada.

- No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez en tu puta vida, porque te aseguro... - susurró. El susurro más letal que Avril había oído en su vida. - _Te aseguro que será lo último que hagas. Y yo me encargaré de ello. __  
_  
La chica hipó, asustada. Pero tenía la fuerza, tenía la maldita terquedad de negar con la cabeza una vez más.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTÚPIDA? ¡ERES Y HAS SIDO NADA MÁS QUE UN BULTO MOLESTO QUE PARLOTEA EN MI OÍDO TODO EL MALDITO DÍA! ¡PARA DE LLORAR, CON ESO NO LOGRARÁS NADA! ¡EL MUNDO NO SON SÓLO LAS COSAS MARAVILLOSAS QUE TÚ TE CREES! ¡LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA! ¡Y ES TIEMPO DE QUE SEPAS DEL TIPO DE GENTE QUE HABITA EN ÉL! - la soltó, dejándola caer. - Y yo soy ese tipo de gente... y a la gente como yo no se le puede querer. -

La chica seguía llorando en el suelo silenciosamente, sin sobarse el cuello apretado. Violentas convulsiones sacudían su cuerpo pequeño. Alicia aún no entendía cómo no las habían escuchado en la biblioteca.

- A la gente como yo no se le puede querer. - repitió. Sin decir más, giró sobre los talones para ir hacia las mazmorras, dejando a la Gryffindor botada en el suelo.

Tenía que hacerlo. Avril había provocado la humillación de su padre, y ella no se podía dar el lujo de perder la confianza que su padre depositaba en ella. Ahora quedaría así, y todo volvería a ser como era antes.

Fue a la pajarería de las lechuzas para garabatear cinco letras en un trozo abandonado de pergamino y enviar la respuesta, aún apretando la carta de su padre en la mano.

Permaneció unos segundos mirando la noche negra.  
_  
__Porque yo te quiero._

La carta sólo decía:

_"Hecho"._

* * *

Para la mañana siguiente, las vacaciones de Pascua ya habían dado inicio. A Alicia no le quedó otra más que quedarse en Hogwarts, sabiendo que su padre era capaz de devolverla sola hacia el castillo si la veía aparecerse por la mansión.

Afortunadamente, todos los niños de primero se habían marchado a sus casas. Se levantó resueltamente y se sentó, como todas las mañanas, en la mesa de Slytherin donde sólo estaban acomodados un par de niños de tercero y Snape. Comenzó a comer una tostada, pero parecía que nada cabía en su estómago.

_No seas hipócrita, Riddle. Si sabes que realmente no te importa lo que le pase a la sangresucia... _pensó con fastidio. Avril se lo merecía. La había humillado frente a los ojos de su padre.

- ¿Y tú no te vas? - inquirió Snape, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- ¿No es obvio? - le espetó Alicia de mal modo.

- Parece que Riddle ha despertado de mal humor. - dijo una voz a su lado. Alicia envió a Regulus Black a un lugar del que probablemente jamás hubiera vuelto.

- ¿Y por qué está tan fastidiada la princesa de Slytherin esta mañana? - preguntó Snape irónicamente. Alicia arrugó la nariz, mirando el plato.

- Me quité de encima a la san... a Blaze. - se limitó a responder.

- Ya era hora. - murmuró Snape.

- Eso explica los comentarios de ese par de payasos que siempre van tras ella. - añadió pensativo Regulus, tomándose la barbilla con una mano apoyándose de la mesa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Alicia dejó la tostada sobre el plato y trató de parecer desinteresada.

- Escuché a Smollet y Miller hablando sobre que Blaze llegó llorando a su sala común y que no salió de su habitación. - Regulus se encogió de hombros. - Creo que se levantó temprano y no se despidió de ninguno. Pensaban buscarte para preguntarte qué le había pasado.

- Eso no les incumbe. - escupió Alicia. Snape sonrió con amargura.

- Hiciste bien, Riddle. Mientras menos nos involucremos con los Gryffindor, mejor. - Alicia no dio crédito a sus oídos. Levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Snape. Asegurándose de que Black no los escuchaba, susurró:

- Pero, ¿y Evans? -

Snape le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio y rencor.

- Ya no importa, Riddle. -

* * *

Black, Snape, unos desconocidos de tercero, y Alicia estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin, cenando. Era la última noche de vacaciones de Pascua, así que los pocos alumnos de la casa de las serpientes estaban desanimados. Habían pasado unos magníficos días de paz y tranquilidad que terminarían dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Regulus Black hacía bastante tiempo que intercambiaba miradas con una chica de Ravenclaw. La chica se reía y volteaba, para luego volver a mirarlo. Alicia estaba masticando parsimoniosamente su comida, con sus apagados ojos fijos en el flirteo de Black y la Ravenclaw.

Snape lanzaba furtivas miradas a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde cierta pelirroja estaba riendo.

Curvando sus delgados labios en una agria sonrisa, continuó comiendo. El nudo en su garganta se había aflojado en esos días, sin la presencia de Avril en Hogwarts. Además que las cosas que hablaba con Snape y Black requerían mucha atención.

De a poco, la comida desapareció de su plato, para dar paso al postre. En ese momento, la chica de Ravenclaw se puso de pie y salió del Gran Salón lo más disimuladamente posible. Los ojos de Black la siguieron y también se puso de pie.

- Ah, Riddle - murmuró antes de salir tras la muchacha. - Pronto llegará una lechuza con _El Profeta Nocturno, _¿podrías recibirlo por mí? - Alicia levantó el rostro.

- Pero tú dame el dinero. - lo atajó. Black metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y tiró en la mesa un montón de knuts de bronce.

- Con eso alcanzará. Nos vemos mañana. - y le guiñó el ojo. Dio apresurados pasos y desapareció por la puerta abierta de los terrenos del colegio.

A los pocos minutos, una lechuza gris se posó a su lado y estiró la pata. Alicia desató el objeto cilíndrico que traía el ave, y depositó el dinero en la bolsa de piel que llevaba amarrada al cuello. Mientras la lechuza echaba a volar, Alicia desenrolló el periódico y comenzó a leer.

_**¡URGENTE! NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO: ATAQUE MASIVO A COMUNIDAD MUGGLE. **_

_**Hace sólo unas horas, ocurrió una de las tragedias más grandes de muggles a manos de magos, y de manera intencional. **_

_**El mago más oscuro de los últimos cien años, el cada vez más conocido Lord Voldemort, junto a una docena de sus seguidores, llamados por ellos mismos "Mortífagos", atacó una pequeña comunidad muggle esta misma tarde, con casi nula población mágica, en Dartmouth, al sur de Inglaterra.**_

Bla, bla, bla. Las desgracias se describían hasta con morbosidad, pérdidas importantes de muggles que nadie conocía y nadie iba a conocer, y todo eso que les gusta exagerar a los periodistas. Un pensamiento amargo cruzó fugazmente su cabeza.

_Por eso no me quería cerca... _arrugó la nariz, y continuó hojeando el periódico. El ataque de su padre parecía haberles dado mucho para escribir, porque las páginas que seguían trataban todas de los muggles, y los magos, y la ideología impuesta por Voldemort. Sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño artículo en una de las esquinas:

_**Pequeña bruja dentro de las víctimas**_

_**En el ataque ya mencionado, le informamos en exclusiva, que fue hallada una bruja dentro de la lista de víctimas de tan macabro suceso. **_

_**"Fue horrible" nos cuenta un auror del Ministerio. "La pequeña no fue asesinada como los demás. Primero fue cruelmente torturada, luego asesinada, y como si eso no bastara, la mutilaron... Pudimos encontrar tan sólo partes de su cuerpo... Se divirtieron mucho con ella, aquellos malditos bastardos..." este diario suprimió los adjetivos con que el auror calificó a estos siniestros Mortífagos. **_

_**La pequeña tenía once años, y estaba en su casa por las vacaciones de Pascua, que culminan hoy. Estaba preparándose para volver a Hogwarts, ver a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, casa a la cual pertenecía. **_

_**Los aurores la reconocieron como Avril Blaze, hija de muggles. Al igual que ella, su familia entera fue asesinada... **_

El periódico cayó sobre la mesa. El resto de los alumnos que recibían _El Profeta _estaban comentando aterrorizados sobre el ataque. En la mesa de los profesores, todos se habían apiñado alrededor de Dumbledore. El personal docente compartía aquella expresión de desconcierto y terror.

- ¡Riddle! - gritó Snape. Pero Alicia ya había salido corriendo del Gran Salón.

El mundo comenzó a girar demasiado rápido, y ya no podía asirse de puntitas a él otra vez.

¿Muerta? ¿Estaba muerta? Era imposible. IMPOSIBLE.

_Estaré esperándote entre callejones a escondidas, Alicia. Porque cuando sueño, sueño con tus puños, y tus golpes, y tus sacudidas..._

Un escozor del diablo le recorrió todo el cuerpo... ¿estaba muerta? ¿¡En serio estaba muerta Blaze?

_Alicia..._

Se enterró las manos en el pelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había matado?

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, porque una lágrima jamás había sido derramada por Alicia Riddle.

¿¡Por qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS...?

¿Por qué, maldita sea, no había confiado en su juicio? Estaba comprobado, incluso confirmado...

¡MALDICIÓN! Golpeó el muro de piedra con sus delicados puños, y al instante, sintió la sangre correr por sus manos.

¿Qué temía Voldemort? ¿Qué no cumpliría su palabra? ¿Acaso se le había metido en la cabeza la disparatada posibilidad de que su amistad con Avril continuaría a escondidas, como una relación de amantes prohibidos?

¡PERO SI LO HABÍA ESCOGIDO A ÉL, POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! ¡HABÍA PREFERIDO A SU PADRE QUE A LA SANGRESUCIA!

Volvió a golpear la pared una, dos, tres, mil veces, como si quisiera botar ese muro existente entre ella y su padre. Ese muro que hasta ahora no se había percatado que existía. Los puños estaban bañados de sangre y los nudillos en carne viva.

_¿No confías en mí, Tom? ¿No me quieres?_

Enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus destrozadas manos.

_...Papá me regala una sonrisa y me dice que siempre se ve la luz al final del túnel..._

La desesperación se desató en su cabeza y en el pecho como una tormenta. Acercó la cabeza con fuerza contra la pared. La piedra le rompió la frente y las sienes. Las lágrimas que no había querido soltar se mezclaron con el elixir carmesí y la suciedad.

Tom no confiaba en ella. Jamás lo había hecho. Jamás la había querido.

¡NO! Azotó la frente contra la pared una vez más.

Y jamás lo haría. Voldemort jamás la querría.

Estaba sola, y esa era toda la puta y retorcida verdad.

Sola, sola, para siempre sola. _Como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, _diría Avril.

Se volteó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. El cuerpo se deslizó por la superficie rocosa, resbalando hacia el suelo.

Tenía la vista nublada. Si tenía suerte a lo mejor moría. Qué alivio.

Sonrió al iluso fantasma.

_- Has llegado a tiempo para tomar el té, Alicia. -_

* * *

Sus pasos parecían resonar por todo el castillo, en el habitual silencio en que se encontraba a esas horas de la noche.

No era necesaria esa vigilia nocturna, ya que el 97% de los alumnos se hallaban en sus casas, por las vacaciones de Pascua. Las vacaciones acababan ese día, y los alumnos llegarían al día siguiente, por eso no había que preocuparse demasiado de los pocos que habitaban el castillo en ese momento.

Lo malo, es que Potter, Black, y el resto de su pandilla se habían quedado también en Hogwarts.

A Lupin no lo había visto en ningún lado. Así que estaba sola paseando a esas horas, con lo peligroso que podía resultar.

De pronto, escuchó una respiración ahogada. Buscando en la oscuridad, Lily se detuvo, agudizando el oído. Avanzó un par de pasos, y tropezó con algo. Amortiguó la caída con una mano, y entornó los ojos, para intentar ver con qué había tropezado.

Gateó hacia la pared con cautela, mientras buscaba la varita. Entonces su mano se encontró enterrada en algo viscoso y líquido.

- _Lumos. -_ susurró Lily. Se iluminó los dedos; sangre. Dirigió la luz hacia la pared. Y lo que vio la hizo gritar.

Apoyada en la muralla, inconciente, con sangre en la cabeza y la cara, estaba la pequeña niña que había conocido en el anden al comienzo del curso, Alicia Riddle.

- ¡Alicia! - gritó Lily, acercándose a ella y zamarreándola por el hombro. Alicia despertó. - ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te atacó alguien? ¿Quién fue? ¿Sigue aquí?

Alicia se cubrió los ojos con una mano, evitando que le llegara la luz deslumbrante de la varita. Lily se percató que sus manos estaban sangrando, con graves heridas en los nudillos.

- No... - susurró y dijo algo ininteligible. Lily la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y la aferró de un brazo.

- Debemos ir a la enfermería. - dijo la prefecta. Eso pareció volver a la realidad a la niña.

- No, a la enfermería no, no quiero ir. -

- ¡Mírate en el estado en que estás! ¡Te han atacado! Iremos a la enfermería, y luego iré a buscar al profesor Dumbledore. - dijo Lily. Entonces Alicia la interrumpió:

- Vamos al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Ahora. - no era una súplica, sino una orden. Lily asintió ante la autoridad del mensaje, y condujo a la niña al despacho del director.

* * *

Estaba en el despacho.

Sus ojos estaban surcados de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y se estrellaban contra el piso.

Ambas manos estaban bañadas de sangre, los nudillos en carne viva. Se distinguía sangre seca en el cuello y en la raíz del cabello.

Los dedos de su mano derecha aferraban un ejemplar de _El Profeta _manchado de sangre, que además estaba mojado.

- Y esto está sólo comenzando - musitó un apesumbrado Dumbledore detrás de su escritorio. Alicia continuó sollozando de pie, tratando de enfocar la imagen del director a través de sus ojos nublados - Hay más. Mucho más. Y tú sabes qué es lo que nos puede esperar. - sus ojos azules encontraron los negros.

Nada más diferente de los ojos rojos.

- Por favor... - se desplomó de rodillas. - Ayúdeme... por favor... ayúdeme a salir de esta pesadilla... por favor... - suplicó.

* * *

Aquella mañana, el profesor Dumbledore convocó a una reunión en el Gran Salón. Todos debían asistir, profesores, alumnos y fantasmas, para dar el pésame por la muerte de Avril.

Ryan y Evan se veían pequeños a la cabecera de la mesa Gryffindor. Ambos miraban el suelo, decentemente vestidos, escuchando las solemnes palabras del anciano director. Aunque era Evan quien se mostraba efusivo con Avril, la naciente atracción que existía entre ella y Ryan no podía negarse. Sus compañeros se veían apenados, y algunas chicas de primero lloraban ante la crueldad del crimen cometido, y de lo que se avecinaba.

Lo que causaba más desconcierto era el morbo por saber por qué la chica a la que Avril siempre consideraba y estimaba no se hallaba entre la multitud que despedía a la pequeña Gryffindor. La expectación experimentó un aumento al ver el estado de la niña, que presentaba una raspadura en la sien izquierda y ambas manos vendadas.

Alicia contemplaba la improvisada ceremonia parada desde la entrada del Gran Salón, anhelando perderse con la muralla. No le hacía ninguna gracia, y tampoco estaba de ánimos para encarar a la horda de preguntas que la sacudirían luego, especialmente aquellas que provenían de Smollet y Miller.

Cuando los estudiantes siguieron el camino señalado por Dumbledore hacia los jardines, lugar que resguardaría el espíritu de Avril en Hogwarts, Alicia se corrió a un costado, mirando el suelo. Sin embargo, alguien chocó abruptamente con ella.

- Colagusano, ten más cuidado por donde andas. - le regañó suavemente su compañero de castaños cabellos, quien llevaba una insignia de prefecto en el pecho.

El torpe chico balbuceó unas incoherentes disculpas y continuó su trayecto. Al alzar la vista, la figura del director estaba de pie junto a la puerta adyacente que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores.

- Vamos, Alicia. Tenemos que hablar algunos asuntos tú y yo. -

Asintiendo con determinación, avanzó los pasos hacia el otro bando.

* * *

_**Indagando en la escena del crimen.**___

_____**Por la columnista Maira Skeete**___

_______**Dentro de las víctimas de la masacre que aún sacude a la Comunidad Mágica, ocurrida hace tan sólo tres días, se encontraba una única alumna de Hogwarts.**___

_________**Avril Nadezhda Blaze, de once años, era lo que se podía llamar una "alumna ejemplar". De cabello negro, estatura mediana, delgada, y ojos color almendra, estudiante de la casa Gryffindor, era una chica siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus pares, de buena voluntad, estudiosa, inteligente y amable.**___

___________**Avril lo tenía todo en Hogwarts; amigos, algunas conquistas, y era adorada por sus profesores y compañeros. Sin embargo, Avril era demasiado inocente como para percatarse de que no todas las personas que la rodeaban eran puras como ella.**___

_____________**Alicia Riddle, once años, perteneciente a Slytherin. Fría, astuta, y ambiciosa son algunos de los adjetivos que describen a la señorita Riddle. Poco le importan los demás, y siente repudio por ciertas personas. Pálida como un fantasma, esta chica no tiene una imagen muy sociable. Pero algo debe tener como para que Avril sintiera admiración por ella, prácticamente desde el día que la conoció.**___

_______________**Muchos vieron triste a la pequeña Gryffindor al momento de abordar el tren que la llevaría de regreso a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua. Esquivó todo tipo de preguntas y consuelos. Sus compañeras de habitación sabían que había estado llorando toda la noche. La última persona que se sabe que estuvo con ella fue nadie más y nadie menos que la señorita Riddle.**___

_________________**¿Qué hizo Riddle a Avril como para que terminara en esas condiciones**___

___________________**Nadie lo sabe. Sus amigos, Ryan Smollet y Evan Miller, no lograron sacarle una palabra. Al mismo tiempo en que una decaída Avril se marchaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts, la señorita Riddle se sentaba en la mesa de su casa como todas las mañanas, sin rastro de haber sufrido una conmoción como Avril.**___

_____________________**¿Qué sucedió en ese espacio de tiempo en que Riddle y Avril estuvieron a solas**___

_______________________**Avril era hija de muggles. En esta pavorosa situación, en que los hijos de muggles y los mismos muggles están en peligro, Avril era un blanco perfecto. La actitud de repudio ya mencionada anteriormente hacia este tipo de gente por parte de la señorita Riddle es un claro ejemplo. Una Slytherin, que sigue al pie de la letra los credos del fundador, Salazar Slytherin, y al parecer, de este mago terrible que es mejor no nombrar.**___

_________________________**¿Acaso habrá demostrado Riddle donde pertenecen sus verdaderas lealtades**___

___________________________**Después de usar y manejar el intelecto y reputación de la inocente joven Blaze en su beneficio, Riddle...**_

Voldemort levantó la mirada.

Lucius Malfoy tembló ante esos ojos que echaban chispas. Vio con miedo como el Lord arrugaba con inusitada fuerza el periódico que él mismo había robado esa tarde de la edición del día siguiente de _El Profeta._

- Esto... - susurró con la voz suave, conteniendo un irrefrenable odio. - No puede salir a la venta, Lucius... - el rubio asintió torpemente. - Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede atar cabos y descubrir la identidad de Alicia... - siseó, veneno combinado en sus palabras. Presionó aún más las hojas del periódico. - Encárgate de ello.

- Sí, Mi Señor. - Malfoy hizo una reverencia, y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse y cumplir con su importantísima misión.

- Lucius. - el mortífago se volteó levemente. - Deshazte de Maira Skeeter.

- Como usted lo ordene, Mi Señor. - balbuceó, con un deje de sadismo en la voz. Luego se marchó.

El periódico hubiera ardido en llamas en esos momentos.

¿Cómo había permitido que todo se saliera de control?

La niña le estaba causando muchas problemas. Primero, no cumplía con la misión para la cual fue concebida. Luego, desobedecía sus órdenes de no crear lazos afectivos con nadie, menos una Gryffindor sangresucia. Y ahora, estaban a punto de descubrir a su mejor arma en la guerra. El as bajo la manga.

Sí, había sido él. Y lo disfrutó. Sintió el placer moverle la mano al ver cómo esa pequeña y sucia mocosa se deshacía del dolor por su causa. Como se le contraía el rostro del dolor, cómo chillaba y gritaba pidiendo una ayuda inexistente, que jamás llegaría...

Pero, sin duda, lo mejor de todo fue la revelación. La expresión de su rostro al saber que quien le provocaba tal dolor delirante era el padre de su "mejor" amiga. De su "querida" Alicia.


	17. Sabotaje

_**Capítulo 16: Sabotaje**_

_- ¿Así que por eso era? -_

___Le asintió lentamente, enterrada como estaba en el sillón, lánguida. Parecía que el relato le había robado toda la energía._

_____Sirius se tomó la barbilla._

_______- Tenía un recuerdo vago... es que con todo lo que pasó después, muchas cosas que no tenían directa relación conmigo, James, Remus o Lily se me olvidaban. - dijo, pensativo. Alicia suspiró, enterrándose aún más en el sillón._

_________- Sí, así fue... Dumbledore me dejó pensarlo todo ese verano, y cuando volví, fui derecho a su oficina a decirle que confiaba con el as bajo la manga de lord Voldemort a sus servicios. - la bruja chasqueó la lengua. - Cuidó de mí, pero hubo ocasiones en las que... - se llevó la mano a la boca, como si ocultara una mueca o expresión indebida. - ... en las que se enojó conmigo de sobremanera, y más adelante, fueron esas las ocasiones que me hicieron ver que yo, en realidad, junto a Dumbledore no hacía más que el ridículo._

___________Sirius expulsó una pelusa del apoyabrazos del sillón. De inmediato se preguntó por qué había hecho eso._

_____________- ¿Qué hiciste, Riddle? - inquirió. Si ya estaba ahí, quería saberlo. Además, no había nadie en la casa como para que fuera a molestarlos en la charla._

_______________Las mejillas de la mujer tiritaron, debatiéndose por no formar una sonrisa._

_________________- Cedí a mi verdadero yo. - Sirius alzó una ceja elegantemente._

___________________- ¿Cediste? Qué... desilusión. - Alicia soltó una risa estridente, que rebotó por las cuatro paredes del salón. Sirius se mantuvo impávido._

_____________________- Ya habló el fuerte león de corazón... ¿Por qué lo dices, Black? ¿Acaso tú no cediste a esos impulsos alguna vez? - Sirius frunció los labios en una delgadísima línea. Claro que había cedido, pero él no se jactaba de aquello. __  
__  
__- La fuerza de voluntad y el autocontrol son lo que valen. Si no puedes contenerte... no vales mucho. - Alicia bufó, desafiante._

___________________________- Si no cedes, ¿cuál es la gracia de todo esto? - el mago se acomodó en el sillón._

_____________________________- Entonces... ¿qué haces aquí escondiéndote? - le espetó con voz grave._

_______________________________Alicia se encogió de hombros._

_________________________________- ¿Eres de esas personas que se lamentan de sí mismas, compadeciéndose de su injusta fortuna, que siempre escapan de todo, arrancando de sus miedos y problemas toda la vida? - Alicia presionó los dedos en el apoyabrazos._

___________________________________- Tú no sabes nada de mí, Black. No hables de lo que no entiendes. - esta vez, Sirius fue el que curvó sus comisuras._

_____________________________________- Ya lo ves, Riddle. Por lo menos yo no me escondo. Vivo con la certeza de que los enfrenté y vencí. Nadie puede refutarme eso luego. - Alicia se paró de un salto a dar vueltas alrededor del sillón del señor de la casa._

_______________________________________- ¿Y mientras qué? - le gritó. - ¿Mientras luchas, acaso debes guardar todo eso que te pudre por dentro? ¿Convivir día a día con esa rabia, ese odio que te corroe las entrañas, esperando descargarlo en la persona adecuada? - se abalanzó sobre Sirius, mirándolo fijamente. - Hay veces en las que había que dejar ir todo eso un poco para seguir. Y no importaba quien era el que estaba ahí, sólo por estarlo, salía perjudicado. Sino, no hubiera alcanzado a llegar hasta aquí_

_________________________________________Sirius le sostuvo la mirada, orgulloso. A él nadie iba a venir a debatirle la filosofía que había adoptado toda su vida. No estaba para soportar las patrañas de niñas malcriadas. En el sentido literal de la palabra._

___________________________________________Los ojos negros hallaban en los grises una extraña comprensión. El deseo de querer dañar concientemente._

_____________________________________________- Es una sensación poderosa. -_

_______________________________________________- Lo sé. -_

_________________________________________________Estirando los dedos, empujó levemente a la bruja del único lugar que tenía libre de ropa, el centro del pecho. A su contacto, pudo sentir que en ambos la temperatura aumentó._

___________________________________________________- ¿Por eso sigues con nosotros? - susurró Black, sin cambiar su actitud._

_____________________________________________________- Después de mucho tiempo, me enteré que por más que quisiera, no podía matarlo. Ni con el Avada Kedavra, ni de maneras muggles. - susurró ella a su vez, confidenciando el plan que había trazado en su cabeza lenta y enfermizamente con el paso de los años. - Y ahí estaba Dumbledore averiguándolo. Necesitaba mi ayuda para saberlo, los dos. ¡Los dos necesitábamos saber! - Sirius se inclinó, manteniendo la mística del momento, sabiendo que lo que le revelaba era algo trascendental._

_______________________________________________________- ¿Por qué quieres matarlo, si lo aprecias tanto? - inquirió, curioso._

_________________________________________________________- Él va a matarme, lo sé. No quiso construir ese maravilloso sueño conmigo. Y si no lo hace conmigo, no lo hará. Por eso, debo asegurarme... - en ese instante, Sirius comprendió por qué era ella, realmente, la hija de lord Voldemort. Por qué solían temerle tanto como a su padre. - ... que cuando él me mate, muera él también._

___________________________________________________________Sobre su oreja, ella volvió a reír, histérica y demente como Bellatrix._

* * *

Duele.

Duele como las cadenas le rompen las muñecas. Hasta las antiguas y prácticamente ya cerradas heridas podrían abrirse del estiramiento.

Tenía hambre y sed. Estaba agotada. Ni siquiera durante los diecisiete años que estuvo bajo la tutela de Tom, tuvo la oportunidad de humillarla de esa manera. A veces, pensaba, le gustaría volver a ser una adolescente de dieciséis años. Volver a disfrutar de esa surreal libertad, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse otra vez a su eterno dilema moral.

- La moral no existe. -

El eco rebotó en la vacía alcoba.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Tom no estaba en la mansión. En parte, porque podía percibir cuando él andaba cerca, y porque el ruido que venía de abajo disminuía en exceso cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas se ausentaba.

Por eso, el inusual barullo que se colaba por entre las aberturas le llamó la atención de sobremanera.

Gritos, chillidos, silencios sepulcrales, y la poco acatada risa de Bellatrix.

Sabía que habían otros prisioneros además de ella. Pero quizá, por bienestar de ella o de los otros, los mantenían apresados en otro lugar. Nunca se imaginó que la Mansión Malfoy fuera tan espaciosa en ese aspecto.

De pronto, el habitual siniestro silencio volvió a sacudir el ambiente. Pero había algo distinto.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! -

- ¡Ron, cierra la boca! -

Movió la cabeza a ambos lados. Eso había sonado muy cerca. Debía soltarse de las cadenas. Tenía que soltarse.

Como cientos de veces antes, intentó sacudirse para liberar su brazo. Pero, bendita la descuidada indiferencia que provocaba en sus captores, la falta de comida había hecho de su muñeca y antebrazo un mero hueso con piel. Se soltó con una facilidad que le pareció insólita después de tanto tiempo tratando. Y mientras oía los gritos desesperados, se libró la otra mano.

Tropezó escandalosamente con el harapiento trapo que se había convertido en su túnica. Hincando las uñas en las grietas de las paredes para levantarse, oyó a lo lejos chillidos y gritos incoherentes, de un dolor insoportable. Y aún más fuerte:

- ¡HERMIONE! -

Había una puerta: lo sabía porque su tacto notaba los goznes y la cerradura. Empezó a golpearla de a poco, sintiendo que cedía a su poco peso. Empujó con toda la llamada fuerza de voluntad, o en su caso, de terquedad, echándose encima, hasta que la puerta se abrió chirriando por el suelo, y ella se fue hacia delante, sin poder amortiguar la caída. Ni aunque hubiera querido, puesto que los dedos los tenía rotos.

Volvió a ponerse trabajosamente de pie. Sorteó con premura un cuerpo inerte que estaba tirado en el suelo, Colagusano, quien ahora estaba más muerto que vivo, y se dirigió a la puerta, por la cual, al parecer, habían escapado todos los prisioneros.

Al seguir el camino, entrecerró los ojos para que la luz de los candelabros y faroles no la deslumbrara, acostumbrada su visión a la oscuridad luego de tanto tiempo. Tan sólo tuvo que guiarse por la impresionante batahola que se estaba tomando el salón principal de la mansión. Debido al caos, ninguno se dio inmediata cuenta de su presencia. Harry, con un duende a rastras, Ron, con una desmayada Hermione en brazos, y un elfo doméstico estaban en el medio, rodeados por Draco, Lucius, Narcissa y Bellatrix.

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó sólo en una fracción de segundo; Bellatrix lanzó una daga de plata hacia los muchachos, y Lucius tenía marcado en los labios las palabras que formaban una maldición, que, sin duda, hubiera saboteado su intento de escape milagroso.

Pero Alicia sabía que tenían que marcharse, al menos, la llave. Su llave de salvación.

Una olvidada varita le guiñaba el ojo desde el suelo. La atrapó con una agilidad admirable de una persona en su estado, y enterrando las macabras uñas en el forro verde esmeralda del sofá para darse apoyo, bramó con todas las fuerzas que aún no la habían abandonado:

- _¡PROTEGO TOTALUM!- _el invisible campo desvió con potencia la maldición de Lucius en el mismo instante en que los prófugos desaparecieron. Pero no evitó que la daga de Bellatrix se fuera con ellos.

Atontados por la situación, los rubios señores de la casa y Bellatrix se giraron hacia ella, lívidos.

- El Señor de las Tinieblas viene en camino. - musitó el rubio patriarca, como si hubiera sentenciado su propia condena de muerte. Draco tragó saliva, y Narcissa se mantuvo imperturbable.

Bellatrix, sin embargo, estaba a punto de explotar, y avanzó a grandes zancadas, con la demencia brillándole en los ojos.

- ¿¡POR QUÉ LO AYUDASTE A ESCAPAR? -

#

Una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla, mientras contemplaba la simple y recién colocada lápida en nombre de Dobby. Y un pensamiento le recorría a toda velocidad por la cabeza:

_"Nos protegió, nos protegió..."_


	18. Antes de

_**Capítulo 17: Antes de...**_

_De pronto..._

___Un asombroso estruendo sorprendió a Alicia leyendo un extenso memorándum de Kingsley Shacklebolt en la cocina. Se paró botando la silla, agarrando firmemente la varita en una mano, subiendo las escaleras hacia el baño del tercer rellano, de dónde había oído que venía la colisión._

_____Encontró pedazos de espejo desparramados por el suelo, sangre corriendo por el lavamanos de mármol blanco, y a Sirius de pie con los puños sangrando. Un parpadeo le hizo verse de once años con las manos vendadas, exigiéndole a Madame Pomfrey que no la curara, que le dejara las cicatrices presentes para que ella recordara su equivocación y el valor que tuvo que pagar por ello._

_______- Black... - empezó, pero él tiró a sus pies uno de los trozos más grande de espejo que había cogido._

_________- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTE MALDITO AGUJERO DEL DEMONIO! ¡QUIERO LARGARME DE AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO LARGARME! - vociferó. Avanzó a pasos decididos hasta la puerta, pero la bruja lo detuvo._

___________- ¿Adónde crees que vas? No podemos salir de aquí. - le recordó. Pero Sirius había decidido olvidar ese detalle._

_____________- ¡Apártate de mi camino! ¡Sal de mi vista! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no hacer! - y la empujó con fuerza contra una de las mesitas que había junto a la pared._

_______________- ¡BLACK! - bramó, dirigiéndose veloz hacia el mago antes de que saliese por la puerta de calle. - ¡BLACK, NO PUEDES BAJO NINGÚN MOTIVO SALIR POR ESA PUERTA! ¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! -_

_________________Sirius se giró, haciendo ondear su túnica negra a la altura de los tobillos. Ese revoloteo a Alicia le recordó a los Mortífagos con su paso de muerte, y estúpidamente se le vino el pensamiento a la cabeza, de que como Mortífago, Sirius Black hubiera matado con su sola presencia._

___________________- ¡JA! ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡La que desobedecía órdenes estrictas de discreción por ir a divertirse con los sentimientos de adolescentes inocentes! - le tiró Sirius en cara. Alicia se limitó a arrugar la nariz._

_____________________Alzó la varita._

_______________________- No te atrevas a poner un pie fuera de este lugar, Black... o te prometo que te lanzo un maleficio. - eso atajó al animago por segundos. La contempló detenidamente, hasta que con una desafiante sonrisa en los pálidos labios y una arrogante mirada le susurró sensualmente:_

_________________________- Adelante. -_

___________________________Sólo tuvo tiempo de sacar la varita antes de que lo derribara un rayo de luz violeta._

_____________________________Alicia caminó lentamente hacia el mago, mirándolo desde arriba con un aire de superioridad que nadie podría haberle arrebatado._

_______________________________- ¿Ves cómo uno cede a esos impulsos? - murmuró, ladeando la cabeza para observarlo desde distintos ángulos. - Es impredecible._

_________________________________Dibujó con la varita la curva de su espalda, delineó su cintura... había perdido peso en Azkaban, pero recuperaba su forma poco a poco. Aunque Alicia debía admitir, que esa elegancia demacrada le atraía aún más que los movimientos finos de Lucius. Porque el rubio representaba la fría y falsa máscara del horror, y Sirius... demostraba el horror en sí. No tenía miedo de ocultar nada. Ni a los demás ni a él mismo._

___________________________________Se acuclilló junto al animago._

_____________________________________- Debes saber a gloria, Sirius Black... - murmuró para sí. Deslizó los dedos por los cabellos negros azulados. - Debes saber a..._

_______________________________________Se incorporó tan de inmediato, que ni siquiera Alicia con los reflejos que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida la ayudaron a esquivar al mago._

_________________________________________Un destello de luz roja la mandó hacia la pared, estrellándose de espaldas. Hizo una profunda mueca de dolor, resbalando hacia el suelo. Sirius se puso de pie resueltamente; la nariz le sangraba, manchando su camisa, y un hilo de sangre caía desde su frente, decorando su triunfante sonrisa._

___________________________________________- No creas que seré compasivo porque eres mujer. - se burló, avanzando hacia ella._

_____________________________________________- No creí que fuera así. - contestó con dificultad para respirar. El hombre la levantó para ponérsela al hombro._

_______________________________________________- ¿Así que debo saber a gloria? - se jactó, subiendo las escaleras. - Le hubieras preguntando a mis compañeras, ellas habrían sabido responderte que sí... - y mientras reía, pateó la puerta de la primera habitación que encontró, tirándola sobre la cama._

_________________________________________________Alicia se removió rodando sobre la cama, sintiendo un dolor paralizante en el pecho._

___________________________________________________- Creí que tú no utilizabas esa clase de magia. - jadeó, cerrando los ojos del dolor. Sirius se echó hacia atrás uno de los mechones de cabello empapado de sangre._

_____________________________________________________- Hay cosas que un Black nunca olvida, por más que lo quiera. Cosas que vienen en la sangre. - tomó la pierna derecha de Alicia. Levantó la tela del pantalón, descubriendo una navaja apostada en la pantorrilla de la mujer. - Y parece que tú tampoco olvidas... sabía que llevabas una de éstas. _

_______________________________________________________- Una chica como yo siempre tiene esos juguetes. - resopló entre jadeos, mientras Sirius examinaba minuciosamente el arma. - Voy a atravesarte esa navaja por el cuello, Sirius Black. - dictaminó la bruja, abrazándose el pecho con ahínco. Él se acomodó encima de ella, indiferente a sus quejidos._

_________________________________________________________- No, no lo harás. Hasta que te acuestes conmigo y puedas recordar a qué sabe este cuerpo. - Alicia tenía que reconocer que jamás lo había encontrado tan irresistible como en ese momento, cubierto de sangre de heridas que ella le había provocado, insinuando hacerle cosas más terribles aún._

___________________________________________________________- Déjame probar. - pidió. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía el deseo alevoso de querer morder a alguien, no desde aquel momento delirante en que había mordido a Avril, y eso sí que había resultado extraño... pero esto superaba sus fuerzas. Estaba peleando con un igual._

_____________________________________________________________- Déjame probar... - tomó la cabeza de Sirius en sus manos, degustando la sangre que le corría por el mentón. Y Sirius luego de un tiempo bajó la cabeza, encontrando los labios de la mujer. Al final, eso era lo que había querido hacer._

_______________________________________________________________Provocarla._

_________________________________________________________________... ..._

___________________________________________________________________Ante el tacto de sus dedos se estremecía. Era extraña la sensación que le provocaba al contacto de su piel. Porque era casi como la ternura de Bellatrix, pero no era macabra..._

_____________________________________________________________________Ella le acariciaba el cabello. Largo y salvaje cabello como la noche._

_______________________________________________________________________- Alicia...-_

_________________________________________________________________________- ¿... Mmm? -_

___________________________________________________________________________- ¿Tú nunca... atentaste... contra tu propia vida? - el eco de sus gritos por los pasillos de Hogwarts en una noche de Abril hace tantos años atrás resonaron en sus oídos._

_____________________________________________________________________________- Creo que... ya me has visto entera, Sirius. Tú puedes juzgar por ti mismo. - rió contra su pecho, entrelazando los dedos con los de su mano._

_______________________________________________________________________________- Te registré de arriba a bajo, y lo único que encontré fue esto. - señaló las cicatrices de sus nudillos. Ella torció la boca. - ¿Fue esa acaso la única vez? -_

_________________________________________________________________________________- Más adelante en mi papel de doble agente no había tiempo para lamentarse... ni para pensar en escapar. Tú has dicho; escapar es de cobardes. - él sonrió. - Y esa vez... creo que me di contra las paredes porque no había nadie más..._

___________________________________________________________________________________Sirius se recostó a su lado, enredándose entre las sábanas sudadas y con manchas de sangre de ambos. Resopló._

_____________________________________________________________________________________- Si hubiera habido alguien ahí, ¿lo hubieras matado? - inquirió, mirando el techo._

_______________________________________________________________________________________- ¿Acaso asesinar es lo más terrible que alguien puede hacer? - preguntó ella a su vez. Sirius tragó saliva. - Tom me educó con la idea que destruir te otorga placer... y también una forma de liberar tu rabia contenida. - Sirius giró la cabeza para mirarla. - Todo se soluciona destruyendo... y me encanta el placer de ver algo caer... - el mago tragó saliva. - En ese momento, sólo quería destruir... daba lo mismo si era a mí o a otros... Creo que fue un salvaguarda eficaz el hecho de que no hubiera prácticamente nadie en Hogwarts esa noche._

_________________________________________________________________________________________- O sino te hubieras cruzado con nosotros... - comentó Sirius en voz alta. Ella sonrió tristemente._

___________________________________________________________________________________________- Menos mal que no me encontraron. - Sirius le pasó un brazo encima, acariciándola. Alicia volvió a sentir un extraño hormigueo._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________- ¿Te causaría placer el destruirme? - preguntó. Sin sonrisas, sin guiños, sin esa malicia traviesa - y no tanto - que había brillado en sus ojos hace un par de horas. Alicia le sostuvo la seria mirada sin parpadear._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________Destruirlo le causaría algo, pero no placer... porque Sirius era tan..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________- No... - murmuró apenas audible para que no se oyera, porque esa era una muestra de debilidad grave. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. - Ya no..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________Demonios._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________- Descubrí que me gusta ver las cosas caer... contigo comentándolo a mi lado... - escondió el rostro entre la cortina de cabello negro._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________Demonios._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sirius se quedó callado. Aún no sabía qué era eso que la bruja le hacía sentir... por un lado (el lado racional, quizá) le gritaba que era un maldito, que estaba confabulando con el mismísimo enemigo, que ella tenía la misma sangre del hijo de puta que había asesinado a su mejor amigo, que había buscando a su ahijado para matarlo un montón de veces... mas por el otro lado, ese que quiso dejar atrás hace tanto, pero que toda su vida le hacía recordar, que por más que quisiera, él aún era un Black, y eso implica comportamientos predeterminados. Luego de la estadía en Azkaban esa lucha se había intensificado... pero Alicia gustaba de ello. Le encantaba hacer sufrir otros, y ya se había dado por rendida en intentar cambiar, porque no podía..._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Y sin embargo, se veía tan vulnerable ahí, expresando algo que para ambos significaba mucho más que un vacío "Te Amo"._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________- Mejor me voy... - se enrolló la sábana en torno al cuerpo y se levantó. Sirius la agarró._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________- Espera..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________El afecto de Alicia por su padre era el que la había obligado a ser quién era. Por él era ese monstruo malévolo. ¿Y si él podía revertir esa situación? ¿Si hacía que ese afecto que sentía por él, la hiciera cambiar...? Ella misma había confesado que el raciocinio no fue capaz de que cambiara de parecer... ¿pero alguien alguna vez lo intentó de otra forma?_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pensó en esa pequeña niña, Avril, que algo había logrado... y terminó muerta..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"Quien no se arriesga, no cruza el río"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Pero él, con su riesgo, podía resultar perjudicado... podía él caer... ¿cuál era la gracia de todo sino? Estaría jugando con fuego. Podría finalmente confirmar si el débil era él, o de verdad merecía ser quien era... la oveja negra de su familia._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Rodeó la cintura de Alicia, buscando su piel._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________- No, Sirius... - murmuró con la voz quebrada. - Puede ser peligroso..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________- Shh. - la calló él, botando la sábana al suelo, mirando su cuerpo desnudo. - Está bien..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________- No, no... - quería poder soltarse de los brazos de Sirius, pero no quería abandonar ese calor. - No lo hagas, Sirius..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Se incorporó, corriéndole delicadamente el cabello de la frente. Los negros y vacíos ojos brillaban, con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________- Tampoco seré tu... ¿cómo lo llaman los muggles? ¡Ah! Romeo... - soltó una risita. - También... me resultas muy intrigante, Alicia Riddle... muy intrigante..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Atrapó sus labios, besándola, sellando una promesa. Para él. Para Alicia. Para ambos. A ver cómo finalizaba._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Y mientras Alicia deslizaba los dedos por su espalda, le mordía el hombro dejándole marcas, y él separaba sus piernas, no pudo dejar de pensar:_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________"También me gusta ver las cosas caer contigo a mi lado..."_

* * *

Ahora sólo se limitaba a oír. Sólo a oír. Ni pensar en mover siquiera un pelo. Sería terriblemente doloroso. Oía sus pensamientos, que ya no tenían fuerza o cuerpo, o el murmullo de los insectos, o el viento golpeando las ventanas, o pasos perdidos a lo lejos, jadeos, gritos, arañazos... pero ahora oía algo un poco más interesante que toda esa basura...

- ¿Qué pasó, Lucius? -

Un silencio mortalmente tenso.

- Entraron a la bóveda, Narcissa. A la bóveda de los Lestrange. Y se lo llevaron. Se llevaron _eso. -_

La batalla final ha dado comienzo.


	19. Au Revoir Á Tous

_**Capítulo 18: Au Revoir Á Tous**_

Gran Salón. Hogwarts.

- ¡Riddle! -

Los presentes se voltearon. Kingsley y la Profesora McGonagall alzaron las varitas.

- ¡Mi querida muchacha! - exclamó Slughorn, en su bata de terciopelo verde, levantando las manos avanzando hacia ella.

- ¡Alicia! - la llamó Lupin. La deshecha bruja, con la ropa hecha jirones, el cabello desgreñado, esquelética y demacrada como si hubiera escapado de Azkaban, se acomodó la kilométrica bufanda bicolor (dorado y escarlata) hacia atrás.

- Bajen las varitas. - entre pidió y ordenó al auror y la profesora. - No habré escapado de ese antro de putrefacción para batirme con ustedes. Hoy se acaba todo.

La sentencia del final los colocó nerviosos a todos.

- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti después de lo que pasó en el verano? - saltó Kingsley, atento y alerta.

- No te pido que confíes en mi. Sólo confía en que hoy Voldemort se va al diablo, y que tanto él como una avalancha de Mortífagos y otras criaturas vienen hacia acá dispuestos a matar, ahora. ¿Lo tienes, Shacklebolt?

- No quisiera admitirlo, pero la señorita Riddle tiene razón. Estamos a puertas de un importante combate. Debemos organizarnos bien y en grupos para presentar batalla. Ahora... - mientras la profesora McGonagall daba las instrucciones, Lupin se acercó a Alicia a preguntarle detalles de su milagroso escape de Malfoy Manor. Otra vez.

- Me enteré que nació tu hijo, Remus. Felicidades. - sonrió con dificultad debido a su boca amoratada.

- Sí, muchas gracias. - el licántropo la contempló algunos segundos fijamente, como si viera más allá de su silueta maltratada. - Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias. - Alicia acentuó su sonrisa, pensando que la mano que le había dado a Harry en Marzo no tardó en divulgarse por boca del temerario paladín.

- ¿Dónde está Harry, Remus? - inquirió la bruja.

- Hace un momento apareció por aquí, buscando a Ron y Hermione. Al parecer, están tras algo. - Alicia arrugó la nariz, contando mentalmente.

- Mmm... - algunos fantasmas, (los que no estaban vigilando la evacuación de los alumnos más pequeños y desertores), estaban oyendo la estrategia que la Orden del Fénix estaba ideando para quienes se preparaban para el combate, alumnos, profesores y personas ordinarias por igual. - A ver... ¡Nick! ¡Nick Casi Decapitado! - el fantasma se giró cuidadosamente, dirigiéndose a ella. Por su expresión, podía interpretarse que estaba molesto al haber sido interrumpido mientras oía.

- ¿Sí, se te ofrece algo? No recuerdo haberte visto en Gryffindor antes. - preguntó pomposo.

- No, yo estaba en Slytherin. - el fantasma alzó una pálida ceja.

- Entonces deberías recurrir al Barón Sanguinario. - y dicho eso, se volteó para seguir poniendo atención a la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡No, espere! Necesito que transmita un mensaje para Harry Potter, ¿conoce a Harry Potter, verdad? - Nick Casi Decapitado se sujetó la cabeza sobre la gorguera, insultado.

- ¿Que si conozco a...? ¡Por supuesto que conozco a Harry Potter! ¡Lo conozco desde que era un crío que apenas sabía llegar al aula de Transformaciones! - Alicia y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada divertida. - Dime, ¿cuál es ese mensaje que quieres que le transmita, joven dama?

- Quiero que le diga: "El próximo es Nagini, su serpiente" - el fantasma escuchó atentamente, y cuando el mensaje acabó, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sólo eso? - Alicia asintió lentamente. Nick Casi Decapitado se irguió, conciente de la importantísima misión que llevaba sobre los hombros. - Buscaré a Harry Potter y le transmitiré el mensaje sólo a él. ¿De parte de quién?

Alicia miró a Lupin con la duda brillándole en los vacíos ojos. Él le asintió afirmativamente.

- De Alicia Riddle. ¡Ah! Y dígale, que hay otras formas de destruir aparte de la varita. - ceñudo y no menos intrigado, sir Nicolas hizo el ademán de una reverencia, y calándose bien el sombrero sobre la cabeza, se marchó flotando.

- ¿El próximo? - cuestionó Lupin. - ¿La serpiente? ¿Qué tiene que ver la serpiente de Voldemort en todo esto?

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Ya lo verás.-

- ¿Escucharon ustedes dos? - les llamó la profesora McGonagall. Ambos se sobresaltaron.

- Por supuesto. - confirmó Alicia. Lupin la miró de reojo. Alicia le guiñó un ojo, y se concentró en escuchar el plan de defensa y ataque del castillo.

* * *

El silencio era tal, que podía oírse el césped doblándose ante sus pisadas. Era ese silencio absoluto que inunda todo antes de la tormenta.

La adrenalina le corría por el cuerpo al saber lo que se avecinaba... era volver a tener dieciséis años otra vez y prepararse para la batalla, aunque esta vez, luchando desde el lado contrario.

Soltaba vaho por la boca al respirar, indicando la presencia de dementores acercándose. Ya estaban cerca. Faltaba poco.

Miró por encima del hombro, contemplando su grupo, amarrándose la bufanda que se había preocupado de recuperar antes de escapar. Al menos una docena de jóvenes en pijama agazapados con la varita en la mano seguían detrás, ocultos tras el matorral por el cual examinaba el futuro campo de batalla. El mismo campo donde ellos habrían pasado veladas tranquilas y soleadas, que pronto se mancharía, pudriéndose con el hedor a muerte que estaba por asolar Hogwarts.

Cada uno de ellos afirmaba decididamente la varilla, con los ojos abiertos y brillando anormalmente en la oscuridad, intentando calmar sus aceleradas respiraciones, recordando en última instancia los hechizos y contra maleficios que habían aprendido o escuchado alguna vez.

Era desolador pensar que la magia que Hogwarts te enseñaba poco podía hacer frente a las maldiciones que la mayoría de los mortífagos manejaban al revés y al derecho.

Suspiró, olvidando sus pensamientos, y también intentando disminuir un punzante dolor que atacaba su pecho.

- Chicos, entrenos... - con la mano los invitó a hacer un círculo alrededor. Algunos se mostraron reacios a hacerle caso, asustados por el poco amable aspecto que presentaba. Que no era más que una aproximación de cómo podían resultar ellos mismos de la batalla. - ¿Alguien no quiere estar aquí? El que así lo desee, está libre de marcharse ahora mismo. Nadie le dirá nada.

Los chicos se miraron anonadados unos a otros. Ya les habían hecho esa pregunta en el Gran Salón, y ellos, orgullosos, habían decidido quedarse. Era verdad que los nervios empezaban a picarles, el miedo los paralizaba, y el frío, señal de los dementores, los estaba asustando... pero... era algo noble por lo que luchar, ¿no? Era cierto que algunos quizá no volverían a ver a sus amigos, a sus novios o novias, a su familia, a sus mascotas, pero algo mucho más grande que ellos mismos estaba a punto de tomar su segundo hogar, Hogwarts, y ellos debían defenderlo. A fin de cuentas, iban a ser los héroes de sus propias historias.

El muchacho que estaba delante, el único prácticamente que llevaba el uniforme del colegio encima, intercambió un par de miradas y frases con sus compañeros, y altivo y casi arrogante, le dijo a Alicia.

- No, nadie abandonará. Ni ahora ni nunca. - los murmullos ahogados de sus compañeros lo apoyaron.

Alicia curvó los labios hacia arriba, con un sentimiento extraño recorriéndola.

- Muy bien. Todos ustedes son dignos de morir en este campo hoy. - volvió a echar la vista al frente. Una muchedumbre de sombras se acercaba desde lo lejos. - Ya, muchachos. La hora de la verdad. ¿Alguien sabe conjurar un Patronus? - por lo menos la mitad asintió, sonriendo traviesos. - Perfecto. Ejército de Dumbledore, ¿no es así? O de Potter, me corrijo. Háganlos aparecer, para que los dementores no los perturben a la primera salida. El que no sabe, hace pareja con uno que sí sepa. Vamos, vamos. - un revoloteo silencioso de pijamas y túnicas indicó que obedecían. - Bien... ahora...

Un estallido derrumbó la fachada delantera del castillo. Los haces de luces no se hicieron esperar. Los grupos de Kingsley y Lupin avanzaron al frente, batallando con las sombras mortíferas.

- Adelante. - los chicos saltaron y corrieron dejándola retrasada debido a su estado. Inspiró hondo y murmuró:

_- Expecto Patronum.-_

Un figura plateada surgió de su varita, detenida a su lado haciéndole compañía mientras observaba.

- Hoy, derrumbaré todas las estructuras que ayudé a crear. ¿Verdad, Canuto? - el lanudo perro plateado giró la cabeza hacia ella, devolviéndole la mirada casi como gesto afirmativo. - Yo sabía que te gustaría. Vamos, nos están esperando. –


	20. La Batalla Final

_**Capítulo 19: La Batalla Final**_

Alicia echó a correr, con el Patronus trotando a su lado siguiéndole el paso, colina abajo hacia la explanada donde la cruenta batalla estaba dando lugar. Desde el castillo se oían gritos y chillidos, lo cual sumaba más desesperación y angustia al ambiente.

De pronto, sintió que algo pesado la botaba al suelo, desvaneciéndose el Patronus. Miró a su lado, encontrando a un muchacho de unos quinces años, cubriéndose el ojo izquierdo, intentando frenar una profunda hemorragia.

- Son unos ilusos si creen que con un puñado de estudiantes mediocres como ustedes van a derrotarnos. - habló una alta y oscura figura a cinco metros de distancia.

Alicia se colocó trabajosamente de pie, y cuando lo logró, después de ayudar al muchacho a hacer lo mismo, azotó el aire con la varita, mientras la máscara del mortífago salía disparada.

El curtido rostro de uno de los seguidores más apreciados por Lord Voldemort se contorsionó en una mueca de desprecio.

- No voy a preguntar qué haces ahí, Riddle. - murmuró Dolohov, golpeando la varita contra su pierna, la cual escupía chispas violáceas.

Alicia sacudió la varita en espiral, al tiempo que una venda se amarraba alrededor del rostro del muchacho.

- Lárgate de aquí. ¡AHORA! - el chico echó a correr como alma que lo persigue el diablo hacia el castillo.

- Eres una estúpida, Riddle. Aún desde aquí puedo alcanzarlo. - se mofó Dolohov, apuntándolo en el centro de la espalda.

- De ningún modo harás eso. _¡Imperio!- _el mortífago se giró hacia atrás, evitando la maldición con una voltereta asombrosa. Rió estridentemente.

- ¿Qué harás conmigo hechizado? ¿Salvar sangresucias y traidores a la sangre? - volvió a burlarse. Pero esta vez fue Alicia la que curvó sus labios perversamente.

- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que puedo hacer a las personas que caen bajo mi dominio? - cuestionó, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia él, tan letal como solía recordarla con sus escasos años y su sonrisa aterradora.

- ¡Maldita zorra!... - un rayo de color violeta se dirigió directo hacia ella. Alicia giró la varita, creando un escudo que absorbió toda la energía de la maldición.

Dolohov protestó por lo bajo.

_- ¡CRUCIO!- _la bruja giró la varita hacia el otro lado, y el hechizo se devolvió hacia él. Ambas maldiciones golpearon en el centro, creando un estallido de luces brillantes que iluminaron de súbito el oscuro campo.

- La protegida del Señor de las Tinieblas ha de conocer todo el poder de la Magia Negra... - manifestó el Mortífago, caminando de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado. - Poseyendo un poder que sólo el mismo Señor de las Tinieblas es capaz de derrotar... - chispas azules brotaron de su varita, quemando el césped a su alrededor.

- Esa no es una excusa para no batirte conmigo... _¡Serpensortia!-_ rugió. Una enorme serpiente saltó de su varita, arrastrándose furiosa hacia Dolohov.

- Tú y tus serpientes... vamos a ver si has mejorado... _¡Incendio!- _las llamas rodearon a la reptil por segundos, sin siquiera rozarla. Dolohov expandió los ojos, asombrado.

- Por supuesto que he mejorado... - se burló la bruja. - _Atácalo. Síguelo y atácalo. - _susurró en pársel. La serpiente obedeció la orden, persiguiendo al hombre.

Se hubiera quedado a mirar cómo la serpiente lo devoraba, pero tuvo que evitar un mangazo que le atinó un segundo mortífago. Un novato, quizá, pero que sabía muy bien el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No pudo esquivar el segundo golpe, que le dio de lleno en el centro del pecho, tropezando y dando de bruces al suelo. Ya en tierra, el mortífago le propinó una patada en el estómago. Asustada, cubriéndose el vientre, levantó la varita y gritó:

- _¡Diffindo!- _un tajo atravesó el tórax del mortífago, quien quedó petrificado unos segundos, y luego se dobló en dos por el dolor. Furiosa con el tipo, aún agarrándose el estómago con una mano, escupió con frialdad:

_- Avada Kedavra. -_

No alcanzó a contemplar la magnitud de su maldición, porque los gritos de unos niños cercanos la hicieron voltearse. Tres Mortífagos acechaban a cinco niños, algunos indefensos y petrificados del miedo.

Hizo aparecer más serpientes, enviándolas a atacar a los oscuros seguidores.

- Es muy propio de ti esa firma de la serpiente. -

Aquella voz la recorrió entera, provocándole un estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con la presencia de los dementores. Una voz ronca, grave y gélida. Una voz que no admitía réplica ni otorgaba misericordia. Una voz que había susurrado en el pasado memorables palabras de aliento e incluso felicitación.

Se volteó lentamente, cuidadosa, no queriendo hallarse frente a la figura que la recibiría.

- Yo no quise asesinar a tu hermano, Rodolphus. -

Rodolphus Lestrange mantenía su porte, intimidante, frío, distante. Elegante. Tranquilo. Peligroso.

- Pero no tuve más alternativa. No podía permitir que me amarraran a él. -

La expresión en el rostro del mortífago no varió en los más mínimo.

- Es una lástima, Alicia. Realmente. -

¿Por qué Lestrange? ¿Por qué ellos, que la conocían tan bien?

Prácticamente, se había criado con ellos.

Luego de que Voldemort hubiera añadido a sus (en ese tiempo) nacientes filas al heredero de la familia Lestrange y a la mayor de los Black, ambos ya convenidos en matrimonio, dejaba a Alicia a cargo de ellos. Con sus respectivos elfos, claro, pero ya sin nodrizas. Voldemort estaba conciente de la oscura influencia que los jóvenes ejercerían sobre la niña Alicia de 6 años.

Bellatrix había creado un tipo de lazo con ella, que ahora no era más que un vago recuerdo. Y Rodolphus había creado otro tipo de lazo. Uno que, al menos para Alicia, le costaba romper.

- La verdad, yo no. Quien de nada se arrepiente es más feliz. - se jactó ella.

Le hacía gracia, ya que había sido precisamente él quién le había enseñado eso.

Rodolphus desenfundó la varilla. Una a la que Alicia más de una vez había temido, al ver las marcas que dejaba en Bellatrix. Marcas que la misma bruja disfrutaba de portar. Nunca había entendido esa relación que existía entre Rodolphus y Bellatrix.

- ¿Algo más que lamentar, Rodolphus? -

El mago se inclinó con cierta reverencia a modo de saludo.

- No, ni siquiera el hecho de ser yo quien acabe contigo. -

Alicia imitó su sonrisa despiadada.

- No me digas... -

Fuertes estruendos sacudieron la tierra. Rodolphus frenaba la maldición de la bruja con un simple movimiento de la varita, impávido.

- No alarguemos más lo inevitable. En ese estado, no puedes hacerme frente. - comentó indiferente, viendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía Alicia por debilitarlo. Con una leve sacudida, cortó la maldición, enviándola contra el suelo.- Tampoco debemos molestar al Señor de las Tinieblas. Está muy ocupado en planear la victoria. - murmuró, mientras Alicia intentaba apoyar su brazo que temblaba descontroladamente en el césped para darse impulso y levantarse. - _Avada..._

___- AVADA KEDAVRA.- _demasiado rápido el mago, demasiada lenta la bruja, pero como haya sido, la maldición colisionó en el escudo protector del mortífago, neutralizando el hechizo incompleto que él había tratado de conjurar.

Retrocedió algunos pasos, tambaleándose por la potencia del impacto. Algo que Alicia aprovechó para colocarse de pie otra vez. Levantó la varita, dispuesta a acabar con él. La blandió con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, y un rayo de tonos carmesíes se dirigió velozmente hacia el mortífago.

Una fuerte explosión se produjo sobre Rodolphus. Alguien más había atacado por atrás de él, lo que ayudó a su caída. Alicia expandió los ojos, sin poder creer que lo había hecho. Avanzó unos pasos, cubriéndose la vista por la luz blanquecina que se apagaba de a poco, cuando descubrió al actual director de Hogwarts agachado junto a él.

- Está inconciente. - dictaminó Snape. - No está muerto, Riddle. -

Alicia lo taladró con la mirada, asustada. De inmediato, echó a correr alejándose de Snape.

- ¡RIDDLE! - gritó el ex profesor de Pociones, persiguiéndola.

Corrió y corrió sin pensar en los diferentes dolores que aquejaban su magullado cuerpo, oyendo el murmullo de la batalla eclipsándose. Hasta que ya no oyó nada.

- Dementores... - susurró. El frío empezó a afectarla. El vaho que salía de su boca era blanco, y la neblina enceguecía su visión. Alzó la varita.  
_  
__- Expecto Patronum- _y de la varita sólo salió un débil vapor pálido.

- ¡No! - chilló, sintiendo voces en su cabeza. - _¡Expecto Patronum! - _esta vez, nada sucedió. La niebla comenzó a atacar sus fuerzas, congelándola, haciéndola caer de rodillas, oyendo esas voces más fuertes y claras inmiscuyéndose en su mente._  
__  
__Tú no eres así, Alicia..._

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esa voz.

_No, tú... tú no eres así... yo sé que tú eres buena persona..._

Presionó los dientes, enterrándose los dedos en la cabeza tapándose los oídos. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

- No... no... -

_¡No puede ser así, Alicia...!_

- Por supuesto que no, no es así, jamás fue así... -

_¡No puede ser así, porque yo... yo te quiero!_

___- Expecto... Expecto...- _murmuraba, tratando de olvidar el llanto agudo que resonaba por todos lados.

Sintió una mano de dedos fríos y largos aferrarse a su garganta. Los gritos en su cabeza aumentaron de volumen.  
_  
__¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO!_

Soltó la varita. El Dementor se bajó la capucha.

_¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡SIRIUS! ¡SIRIUS!_

___- Expecto... - _el frío se introdujo en su interior, paralizándola. Respirar le hería los pulmones.___ - __Expecto... - _el Dementor empezó a acercarse inexorablemente._____ -__ Expecto...  
_

_________¡Yo te quiero, Alicia!_

___________¡SIRIUS NO ESTÁ MUERTO!_

El putrefacto hedor que desprendía el agujero de la boca del Dementor le dio arcadas.

_- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! -_

Cayó de bruces contra la hierba, jadeando. Le mejilla, la boca y la nariz chocaban contra el suelo mojado. Enterró los dedos, sintiendo el pasto entremedio. El ensordecedor barullo de la batalla volvió a imponerse por sobre todo. Los gritos fueron perdiéndose en lo más hondo de su mente, hasta que ya no los oyó más.

Una cierva plateada la vigilaba, como confirmando si se encontraba bien.

- ¿Riddle? ¿Riddle? - alguien la aferró de los hombros, volteándola. Alicia se encontró de cara con el firmamento nocturno, las estrellas y sus constelaciones refulgiendo a los lejos con todo su esplendor. - ¿Estás bien, Riddle? Ese Dementor estuvo a poco de darte el beso...

Boqueó, recuperando el aire, la energía y el despojo de vida.

- Estoy bien, Snape. - apenas susurró. - Estoy bien...

- No, no estás para nada bien, Riddle, vas a desplomarte en cualquier...

- ¡TÚ LO MATASTE! -

Ese grito los puso en alerta a ambos. Alicia se afirmó de Snape para colocarse de pie, buscando al emisor de esa grave acusación.

- ¿Quién es, Snape? ¿Quién fue? - preguntó, entornando los ojos hasta que pudiera recobrar la visión que se le había nublado.

- Es Tonks... - contestó el director, llevándola firmemente agarrada de la cintura.

- ¿Tonks? - repitió alarmada. - Pero según tengo entendido, Tonks estaba en casa de su madre cuidando de su hijo...

- ¿Triste, sobrina? - preguntó una voz demasiado familiar cargada de locura.

- Bellatrix... - murmuró Alicia, liberándose de Snape para caminar sola hacia el lugar de la escena.

El cuerpo de Remus Lupin yacía tirado en el suelo a tres metros de distancia, con marcas y secuelas que indicaban de la batalla que había dado antes de caer.

- No, yo no lo maté, aunque me hubiera gustado. Fue Dolohov, le daré la felicitación de tu parte en cuanto lo vea. - la mortífaga sonreía con insana demencia, contoneándose peligrosamente.

Tonks levantó la mirada del cuerpo de su esposo hacía quién por sangre era su tía.

- Voy a matarte, Bellatrix, lo juro, aunque sea con estas manos... - profirió la joven auror, avanzando hacia la Mortífaga. Ésta soltó otra carcajada.

- ¿Matarme, tú? No tienes oportunidad... no tienes el valor para hacerlo, insulsa bastarda...  
_  
__- AVADA KEDAVRA. -_

Alicia parpadeó, sintiendo la presencia de Snape a su espalda, quien, como ella, se había convertido en mero espectador de esa batalla.

Sorprendida, Bellatrix se giró, esquivando magistral y limpiamente la maldición, que fue a parar a los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¡Tonks, no! - gritó Alicia. Ambas brujas se voltearon a mirarla.

- ¡Lo mató! - balbuceó Tonks; las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. - Mató a Remus, mató a Remus...

Después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos...

- ¡TÚ, MALDITA TRAIDORA, EMBUSTERA DEL DEMONIO, ASQUEROSA DESHONRA DE TU ESTIRPE! - le espetó Bellatrix, con el rostro desencajado por la cólera.

Alicia la ignoró olímpicamente, asiendo a Tonks por el brazo como hace meses atrás había hecho con Lupin.

- Tonks, piensa en Teddy... - la auror negó con la cabeza. - No, escúchame... piensa en Teddy... piensa en tu hijo...

- ¡MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO! _¡CRUCIO!-_

Hincó las uñas sobre el brazo de Tonks unos segundos con fuerza antes de soltarla y retorcerse de dolor en el suelo por la maldición de la mortífaga. La muerte llegaría pronto, ese era el único alivio para que todo ese insoportable dolor acabase...

Pero la maldición cesó abruptamente. Tirada en el suelo, escuchó la voz de Bellatrix y la amenaza final que estaba recitando.

- Ya me has fastidiado bastante, tú, tu madre y tu maldita familia... cuando me deshaga de ti, el Señor de las Tinieblas me dejará acabar con el resto de los traidores... tu madre y el pequeño mocoso... -

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HIJO! - bramó Tonks, que para sorpresa de Alicia, estaba tirada sobre el césped.

_- Avada Kedavra. -_

La luz verde le indicó a Alicia que Nymphadora Tonks Lupin yacía al lado de su amado licántropo.

El sonido del taco, letal golpeteo, resonó cerca de su oído.

- Ahora voy a encargarme de ti... finalmente acabaré contigo, zorra... - murmuró melodiosamente, enterrando las uñas en su brazo mientras subía gradualmente, aferrándola del mentón, girando bruscamente su rostro hacia ella. - Finalmente... - le dedicó una pavorosa sonrisa.

- No creo que eso sea algo que nos incumba a nosotros, Bellatrix... -

- ¡Cierra la boca, Snape! - le espetó la bruja por encima de su hombro. - No tienes idea de toda la verguenza que esta repugnante mujerzuela ha hecho sentir a mi Amo... - relató vilmente.

- ¡Severus! - gritó alguien a lo lejos. Aguardó unos segundos, hasta que la blonda cabellera de Lucius Malfoy bailoteó delante de sus ojos. - El Señor de las Tinieblas demanda tu presencia de inmediato. - habló Malfoy, mirando a Alicia. - ¿Qué haces, Bellatrix?

- Antes de que me interrumpieras, pretendía acabar con esta inmunda traidora. - le contestó la mortífaga, chasqueando la lengua.

- Deberíamos llevarla ante el Señor Tenebroso. - propuso Lucius.

- ¡No! - se opuso Bellatrix tajantemente, colocándose de pie de un salto. - ¡YO quiero acabar con ella!

- El único que tiene la autoridad para terminar con ella es el Señor Tenebroso. Descuida, Bella, él sabrá que fuiste tú quien la atrapó... otra vez. - la tranquilizó Malfoy con hastío. Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada asesina, y se volteó sin decir palabra, pisando intencionalmente una mano de Alicia con el afilado taco de su bota mortífera, en busca de nuevas víctimas.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra, Lucius? - inquirió Snape tranquilamente.

- Yo te llevo. Vamos, muévete Riddle. - ordenó a Alicia, levantándola de un brazo y aprisionándola. Sólo ante el tacto de Lucius pareció despertar del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

- ¡SUÉLTAME MALFOY! - escupió, dando patadas tratando de librarse.

Y los tres se sumergieron en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido hacia la Casa de los Gritos.


	21. Padre

_**Capítulo 20: Padre**_

La mesa comenzó a temblar, como también la silla, y el cajón olvidado que estaba tirado en un rincón; las velas se apagaron a causa de una artificial ventisca. El papel de las paredes, ya destrozado, empezó a desgarrarse, haciéndose picadillo. Nagini, danzando dentro de su burbuja, también se sacudía por el estremecimiento.

Alertado, Voldemort se giró. Impávido, se colocó de pie, sabiendo muy bien a qué se debía la sacudida de la casa, dado que no era a causa de los fantasmas que por años se hizo creer que merodeaban por ahí. Pronto oyó la respuesta que confirmaba su teoría...

- ¡QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, REPUGNANTE ALIMAÑA, EMBUSTERO DEL DEMONIO, HIJO DE LA...

- ¿Me llamaba, mi Señor? - apareció Snape por el umbral de la puerta que golpeaba, haciendo lo posible por no tambalearse.

Voldemort no le hizo el mayor caso, esperando que apareciera en la habitación lo que él estaba aguardando. Lucius Malfoy llegaba trayendo apresada entre sus brazos a la apaleada bruja, que aunque estaba muy débil, le costaba lo suyo el poder mantenerla sujeta.

Apenas la silueta de su padre se plasmó en los oscuros ojos de Alicia, la casa dio sacudidas más bruscas y fuertes. Voldemort la observó un momento fijamente y levantó la mano derecha realizando una floritura que la abarcó a toda ella. Los sacudones se detuvieron abruptamente. Pero los temblores se remitieron a ella, siendo atacada por violentas convulsiones.

- Es impresionante todo lo que has retrocedido... suéltala Lucius. - la bruja trastabilló peligrosamente cuando el mago la dejó libre. - Esos ataques de magia incontrolada son propios de niños de cinco años...

- ¡No selles mi magia! - le reclamó ella, furiosa.

Voldemort se acercó un par de pasos, haciendo el amago de pegarle una bofetada. Alicia volteó el rostro con brusquedad, liberando la magia contenida; Snape retrocedió unos pasos chocando con Lucius, quien de no haberse agarrado a la puerta se hubiera dado contra el suelo, Nagini dio una voltereta hacia atrás dentro de su burbuja, la mesa y la silla fueron lanzadas contra la pared soltando astillas, la vela explotó, el papel se despojó por completo, dejando desnudas las murallas y hasta la gente que estaba oculta tras el cajón tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás por el impacto.

Sólo Voldemort fue capaz de soportar el oleaje de magia, de pie al centro, imperturbable.

Todo ese poder... desperdiciado...

- Vete, Lucius. - el rubio mortífago realizó una reverencia antes de marcharse de vuelta al campo de batalla. - Severus, tendrás que esperar un momento. - Snape se ubicó en una esquina, permaneciendo de pie, convirtiéndose en espectador de algo que no auguraba ser agradable.

Como repetidas veces en el pasado, Voldemort alargó la mano para cerrarla alrededor de la apretada garganta de la mujer, demostrando su ira y cólera, cuando ella le enterró los dedos en el brazo.

- Ya no más, Tom... - estaba débil, los dedos le dolían, el brazo apenas tenía fuerza, y esa explosión de magia la había dejado aún más vulnerable... pero se atrevía a detenerlo. - Ya no... -

Asqueado, Voldemort se soltó dándole un codazo. Algo que ella no pudo evitar de todas formas, estrellándose contra la pared.

- Patético... patético... - blandió la varita como un látigo, y un corte profundo atravesó su frente de lado a lado. Un flojo y desganado alarido escapó de sus labios. Casi no tenía energías para gritar.

- Nos vamos a pasar toda la noche perdiendo el tiempo. Y ambos sabemos que tienes cosas más importantes que atender. - le dijo, parpadeando para quitarse la sangre de los ojos, con la voz firme y helada.

- Por tu causa, no pienso seguir desperdiciando tiempo, Alicia. - sentenció él.

Tan parecida...

Los apagados ojos negros, vacíos y sin expresión; cargada la mirada embarrada de sangre... Su sangre, la que él tanto protegía y cuidaba con recelo; su propia sangre, que sólo él por ser igual portador del ancestral linaje de Salazar tenía el derecho de derramar... la que él le había enseñado que no volvería a tirar sin razón.

La observación, la actitud, la presencia... un aura tan poderosa como intimidante. La aferró con la fuerza de tenazas de los codos, levantándola y aporreándola contra la desnuda muralla, introduciéndose en esas profundas orbes oscuras. Lo que encontraba lo hacía experimentar una extraña sensación similar al orgullo, ya que sabía, desde el primer momento en que Alicia extirpó la vida a otro, que lo único que había heredado de su madre era el género femenino.

_- Todo lo que tienes la habilidad de crear, también tienes la habilidad de destruir.- _jugó ella, en su segunda lengua.

_- ¿Y qué si no quiero destruir ****__todo__ lo que creo? - _Arqueó una ceja lentamente.

_- ¿Nobles sentimientos? ¿Tenías que esperar que llegáramos a esto? -_

_- ¿Realmente deseas acabar con todo? -_

_- Viví lo mío. De lo bueno, poco, dicen por ahí. -_

___- Debilidad. Eso es lo que eres: débil. Siempre con lo mismo. ¿Por qué insistes en pedirme algo que... -_

_____- ¿Algo que no quieres dar, o algo que no puedes dar? -_

Presionó los dedos en torno a sus huesudos codos. Ella soltó un jadeo.

_- Tienes una capacidad innata para manejar inimaginable poder; ya lo sabes, podrías haber tenido el mundo a tus pies... De todas las cosas que podrías haber pedido, de todas las cosas que podrías haber tenido, tenía que ser precisamente ****__eso__..._

Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su flacucha mejilla, mezclándose con la sangre.  
_  
__- No es difícil, ¿sabes? Podríamos haberlo intentado. Si hubieras querido, podríamos haber podido aprender juntos, pa..._

Apretó aún más los dedos, enterrándola en la pared. Un leve sollozo ahogado surgió de su garganta.

_- Ya basta. Basta de esta estupidez. ¡Esto no es lo que te enseñé que quisieras! -_

___- Si me lo hubieras dicho, no lo hubiera pedido. -_

Snape no veía más allá de la oscura espalda de su Señor. Sólo oía los silbidos y escupitajos que padre e hija emitían con asombrosa fluidez.

_- Es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. -_

___- Lo sé. Entonces... -_

_____- Entonces... -_

Voldemort deslizó la mano hacia la túnica, palpando la varita. La otra mano se dirigió hasta el pecho de su hija, en ese lugar donde existe un órgano que palpita bombeando sangre a todo el cuerpo llamado "Corazón".

_- Te ha tomado mucho tiempo el tener que hacerlo de una vez. -_

Empujó a Alicia con la mano que tenía en su pecho.  
_  
__- Si no lo haces, me sentiré injustamente traicionada... y decepcionada. -_

Blandió la varita demasiado rápido, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Sus ojos carmesíes refulgiendo de algo indefinido.

- Caíste muy bajo, Alicia... - murmuró el Señor Oscuro. Ella sonrió tristemente.

- Te estaré esperando adonde sea que me envíes, Tom. - él le enterró la punta de la varita en la frente, empapándola de sangre, haciéndole daño.

- ¿No evitarás que te mate? - inquirió melosamente, en el intento de recuperar el poder y autoridad que sentía al asesinar.

- Ya no hay nada más que hacer. - Voldemort contrajo el rostro, en una expresión de odio y repudio.  
_  
__- Avada Kedavra. -_

Snape tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano por lo deslumbrante que resultó ser el destello verde que surgió de la varita de Voldemort. Inmediatamente después, el cuerpo sin vida de Alicia cayó con un golpe seco en el suelo manchado de sangre.

Los labios le tiritaron imperceptiblemente, escuchando el último pensamiento que Alicia había logrado transmitirle antes de caer.

_"Siempre te quise sabiendo que ibas a asesinarme, padre. Es una de esas cosas insanas que me gustan y admiro de ti."_

___Ella lo escogió así, no es mi culpa._

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, llamándose a la serenidad. Cuando los abrió, pateó el brazo inerte de su hija, girándose hacia Snape.

- Mi Señor... la resistencia se está desmoronando. - se apresuró a barbotear, utilizando todo lo que estuviera al alcance para ignorar lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

- Y lo está haciendo sin tu ayuda. - replicó Voldemort cortante. Le dio una fugaz mirada al cuerpo de Alicia, y volviendo a centrar su atención en lo que realmente le interesaba, tomó la Varita de Saúco, examinándola meticulosamente.

- ¿Por qué no me funciona, Severus? - preguntó.-


	22. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

"Una mujer dormitaba con un libro sobre su regazo, sentada en una silla mecedora.

La única luz que provenía de una solitaria vela sobre el aparador iba consumiéndose lentamente. La habitación, de frías y pálidas paredes desnudas sumaban un aire tétrico al ambiente.

La mujer suspiró, soltando vaho por la boca. Debía hacer mucho frío en esa habitación.

- Creo recordar que yo no le pago para que descanse, señorita Dashwood. - dijo de pronto una gélida voz como el aire. La joven mujer se sobresaltó, resbalando el libro por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

- Señor Riddle... no lo escuché llegar... - balbuceaba visiblemente afectada la joven, desviando la mirada. El alto hombre, por su parte, arqueó una ceja manteniéndose inexpresivo. - Estaba esperando que la pequeña despertara para darle de comer.-

- Parece que ha estado esperando en vano... - comentó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación que no se veía a simple vista. Una cuna, de oscuros y lisos barrotes, acomodaba a una pequeña niña, casi bebé, que tenía una pelusa de oscuro cabello en la cabeza, quien masticaba un peluche con forma de serpiente.

Por su perturbada expresión, la mujer le quitó el peluche de la boca, alzándola en brazos. Se giró, esquivando la presencia del hombre, para ir hacia la cómoda y coger la botella de la bebé.

- ¿Hay algo que la incomode, señorita Dashwood? - preguntaba el tipo.

- No sé de qué habla, señor Riddle... - "

- ¿De quién es ese recuerdo? - preguntaba Snape, mirando al interior de la vasija. El profesor Dumbledore suspiraba antes de responder.

- Es el recuerdo de Regina Dashwood, la joven mujer que ves ahí. La señorita Dashwood cuidó desde 1964 hasta 1966 a la niña que estaba en esa cuna. - se levantó de su asiento, detrás del escritorio, para ir a pararse junto a la ventana desde la cual se observaba el campo de Quidditch. El recuerdo se dispersó en una voluta de imágenes inconexas. - Más adelante, Alicia estuvo lo bastante grande como para que Voldemort pudiera viajar con ella sin demasiadas complicaciones, ahora con una turba de elfos domésticos siguiéndole.

Snape arrugó levemente la nariz.

- Creí que me había llamado para hablar sobre Potter... - susurró fríamente. Parecía excepcionalmente molesto. - No entiendo qué es lo que tiene que ver Riddle ahora en todo esto. Según... por lo que me contó el otro día en la explanada...

- ¿Aún sigues enojado por lo que te dije respecto a Harry, Severus? - inquirió el director, sereno. Snape no dijo nada, continuando:

- En la explanada... sólo le concierne al Señor Oscuro y Potter, y nadie más deberá inmiscuirse al medio. Creí que por ahora sólo quedaba esperar a... - y calló de golpe. Dumbledore sonrió levemente.

- Descuida, ese momento ya se acerca. - le aseguró. - Pero para estar completamente certeros de que cuando Harry vaya a enfrentarse a Voldemort, su amenaza muera para siempre sin retorno... hay que... acabar con Alicia también.

Snape se mantuvo rígido en el medio del despacho, sin mover un sólo músculo.

- ¿Riddle? - repitió, con cierta dificultad para recuperar la voz. - Riddle y el Señor Oscuro son entes completamente distintos, no están conectados como lo está...

- No, no están conectados de esa forma. - lo interrumpió Dumbledore. - Pero entre ellos sí existe una conexión que no es percibida a simple vista... debido a ese lazo, es que hay que terminar con Alicia para que la amenaza de su padre no se repita. - concluyó, abatido y cansado. Debía costarle mucho el tener que decir aquello.

- No... entiendo que Riddle haya cometido sus faltas y se haya saltado normas en el pasado... - farfulló Snape, realizando ademanes nerviosos que no eran propios de él. - Pero nos... proporcionó ayuda fundamental en la primera guerra, sin ella...

- Ingenuamente, y tal como tú, Severus, creí que la muerte de esa pequeña Gryffindor a manos de Voldemort habían hecho a Alicia reconsiderar sus lealtades... pero resultó nefasto. Alicia es tan inestable como su padre, sus pensamientos y sentimientos cambian sin previo aviso. Es peligroso tanto para ella como para nosotros confiar en su persona. Tú mismo eres testigo de las cosas que puede hacer sólo porque se le da la gana de hacerlo; no aprendió ni a controlar ni a respetar sus emociones, sólo sabe destruir... - Snape comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro del despacho, lívido. - La muerte de Sirius la afectó de sobremanera, eso pone en tela de juicio su poca capacidad de enfrentarse a un problema sin estallar... estoy seguro que si tuviéramos más tiempo, me hubiera encargado personalmente de ella, pero ahora estamos a contra reloj, Severus, debes entenderlo... - casi suplió el anciano director, afirmándose de la cortina de terciopelo.

- ¿Por qué la acogió, entonces? - saltó Snape. - ¿Por qué la ayudó desde el principio, si sabía cómo iba a terminar todo?

- Debía hacerlo para que viera desde el otro lado... tienes que comprender, que cualquiera sea la instancia, Alicia volverá de una manera u otra bajo el alero de protección que significa para ella Voldemort... amándolo, odiándolo, despreciándolo, admirándolo... Representa una amenaza significativa, aún después de si Voldemort es derrotado. - en ese momento, Snape liberó una carcajada sardónica, llena de ironía.

- ¿Acaso se convertiría en su sucesora? ¿La Señora Oscura? - se burló. Dumbledore respondió gravemente.

- Sabe cómo hacerlo. No me extrañaría, ya que, ¿no fue para eso que fue concebida? ¿Para continuar con la tarea de su padre? -

Snape guardó silencio, al parecer, percatándose de la verdad en las palabras de Dumbledore.

- Prometiste cuidar al hijo de Lily Evans, Severus... -

- No me lo repita...

- Aún cuando esa persona de la cual lo tengas que proteger no sea Voldemort. - el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? -

- ¿Es necesario que te lo diga? - inquirió el director en lo que asomaba ser su último aliento. - Sólo... si Voldemort no lo hace... asegúrate que ambos se encuentren en el mismo lugar. -

Petrificado como piedra, Snape asintió.

Harry parpadeó, restregándose el rostro con las mangas de la túnica, mientras la escena se disolvía entre colores y formas cambiantes, para convertirse en otra no muy diferente delante de sus ojos.

* * *

El silencio que rondaba el Gran Salón era absoluto, a pesar de albergar toda clase de personas y criaturas, las que aguardaban la resolución final.

- Vamos Potter, estoy esperando. - siseó.

- Así como tu hija te espera a ti, ¿no? -

La revelación cayó como balde de agua fría en la extensa multitud. No todos se removieron incómodos ni comentaron con los otros (entre ellos, algunos Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden del Fénix) sobre la existencia de un vástago del Señor de las Tinieblas. "¿Hija? ¿Dijo hija?" se repitió de boca en boca por todos los presentes.

Hasta Voldemort lució una expresión desencajada.

- No... -

- No lo niegues, Riddle. - barbotó Harry, apretando la varita entre sus dedos. - Porque sé que la asesinaste antes que a Snape.

Eso volvió a dejar congelada a la muchedumbre.

- Esas... son cosas que no te incumben, Potter... -

- Por supuesto que me incumben. Fue ella la que puso en alerta a Dumbledore, mucho antes que Snape, que tú habías escogido precisamente a mis padres para ir tras ellos. - dijo, avanzando creando un círculo, mientras Voldemort repetía el movimiento, sin despegar sus ojos rojos de él. - Fue ella quien me ayudó en última instancia a acabar contigo, Riddle. - recordando el escape milagroso de la Mansión Malfoy y el consejo de Nick Casi Decapitado.

- Hablas de lo que no sabes, insignificante muchacho. Aunque no fue más que una sucia traidora... - una exclamación de asombro azotó las bocas de los presentes, por la forma en que oían hablar a alguien de su propia familia. - Su lealtad siempre perteneció a mi persona. Alicia siempre me fue leal.

Harry rió fríamente.

- Por supuesto que te fue leal, Riddle. Pero su lealtad hacia ti flaqueó en un momento, ¿no es así? - los músculos alrededor de su boca temblaron. - ¿Y sabes por qué fue eso? ¡Porque fuiste tan miserable de negarle lo único que ella quería de ti! ¡PORQUE NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE AMARLA!

- Tú y tu ridícula arma... está muerta de todas formas. - susurró, pero tal era el silencio de la expectante multitud que fue perfectamente audible para todos.

- Pero piensa que su amor tejió otras alianzas, Riddle. Piensa un momento. Piensa, por último, que ella le prometió a mi padrino que haría todo con tal de ayudarme a mí. Y piensa que sí lo logró. Me entregó información que no podría haber recopilado de otra forma. Y de poco sirvió su lealtad hacia ti en ese aspecto. - explicaba Harry, dando cuenta de la información que las memorias le habían dado. - ¡Fue lo que ella sentía por mi padrino que me ayudó a destruirte! ¡Tal como la amenaza que proferiste hacia mi madre, por la cual Snape se volvió contra ti! ¡Tal como MI madre se interpuso entre tú y yo! ¿Qué fue eso, Riddle? ¡No fue poder, no fue conocimiento! - rugió enajenado, observando que el final se acercaba.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

- Recibirás lo que mereces por haber asesinado a tu propia hija, Riddle. -

- ¡Avada Kedavra! -

* * *

Alicia Natasha Riddle encontró el fin a la edad de 33 años en la Casa de los Gritos a manos de Lord Voldemort. Pocos minutos después, Severus Snape fue asesinado por una mordedura de la serpiente Nagini.

Las controversiales revelaciones que Harry Potter profirió delante de cientos de personas incitaron el morbo por saber más sobre aquella bruja. Se publicaron reportajes y artículos dedicados a la mujer y su relación con el caído mago; se escribieron libros biográficos sobre su vida, basados en testimonios de los pocos que sobrevivieron que pudieron conocerla, o incluso cruzar una palabra con ella.

Al tiempo, la figura de Alicia Riddle se convirtió en un personaje mítico de entrega y astucia, tal como heroica la figura de Severus Snape.

Y su memoria trascendió las barreras del tiempo.


End file.
